Danganronpa: The Island of Giant Insects
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Based on the manga and OVA. Three sections, consisting of 16 students from Hope's Peak Academy; each group went on a field trip via airplane, only to crash and land on an island, where each of the three groups must try to survive upon learning that they are about to be hunted by some unexpected predators...particularly insects that are of GIGANTIC size...
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and this is another attempt to do another horror-type story whilst my other fic, Danganronpa: Super Duper Highschool of the Dead, is currently ongoing.

This fic came to light when I was browsing Youtube on my smartphone, until I came across an uploaded video about an upcoming anime. At first I thought it was a hentai-type anime, but curiosity got me and decided to take a look, despite the fact that hentai anime being uploaded on Youtube are edited and no ADULT scenes are allowed.

It turns out that it wasn't a hentai at all, but a PV about an anime where high school students are stranded in an island, and are faced against GIANT INSECTS. Yup, giant insects, and thankfully the PV I watched as subtitles, so I was able to get the gist and learned of the title: Kyochuu Rettou.

To my surprise it has no entry on Wikipedia so I searched it on Google and found out that it was based on the ongoing manga, and after reading the first five chapters I was instantly hooked, and while not quite overly gore like HOTD, the elements were similar to survival horror-themed series like **Resident Evil/Bio Hazard** and the **Parasite Eve** games.

While the manga is ongoing, the upcoming anime, which turns out to be an OVA, will be up by June. The PV anime made me feel anxious as I wanted to see the anime form of the manga, thus I had to be content with reading the manga while waiting for the OVA.

This in turn inspired me to make a Danganronpa version, but I encountered some problems as to which series I should use, as currently there are three series so far: Danganronpa 1, Danganronpa 2 and Danganronpa V3.

In the end, I thought of using the characters from the three series as a way to put them in situations where they must try to survive while tragedy occurs, and of course there will be three protagonists involved: Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata and Kaede Akamatsu.

Lastly, this will be quite AU, though I will be borrowing elements from the Danganronpa anime as a plot device. As of now I will try to go T-rated, and see if reception is good before deciing to go to M-rated due to the horror elements.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Japan.

A country located within the Southeast Asia, which is near neighboring countries such as the Philippines and the past it was known for its controversial part in World War II, which led the United States of America to drop an atomic bomb on Hiroshima which caused damage, but also led Japan to surrender, bringing the war to an end.

Since then, Japan and its citizens changed for the better, and along the way became friendlier to other neighboring Asian countries and prospered well in the years to come, slowly becoming one of the fast-growing economic partners to other countries.

As the years passed, many emperors come and go, yet they were able to keep Japan floating economically and its citizens prospered and lived peacefully, thus they slowly moved on after what happened at Hiroshima after World War II ended.

-x-

In the years (or decades) that passed, Japan remained as the economic, trading, and friendliest country within the whole of Asia, and their technologies improved, which led to a lot of scientific breakthroughs which improved the lives of its citizens and increasing the happy lives of everyone, local residents and foreigners living here.

Meanwhile, The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

-x-

The scene shows that a few weeks later, you can see Hope's Peak Academy, and there you can see a lot of students coming inside, most of them are already enrolled due to their names being randomly chosen and given their assigned titles, while the next scene zooms in and you can see Makoto Naegi walking by, and he was in a state of disbelief that he was chosen to become one of the academy's students through a random draw, and given the title of "Super High School-level Luckster".

Despite the fact that he was chosen to become one of the academy students, which is quite an honor, Naegi still doesn't see himself as "one of the chosen students", as he is still a teenager and is somewhat a few inches shorter than an average adult man. This is proven after seeing other students walk past him and compared their heights. Despite the "Luckster" title, Naegi still sees himself as an ordinary teen, and took a deep breath and prepared himself to enter when a hand touched his shoulder, and as he turned around, he is surprised to see who tapped his shoulder and a conversation took place.

"Okay...here goes nothing..."

"Um...Naegi-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Naegi-kun...it's you!"

"Huh?"

"It's me!"

"Maizono-san?"

"Yup-yup!"

The one Naegi speaking to is a girl, roughly the same age as him, and she is identified as Sayaka Maizono, who has the assigned title of "Super High School-level Idol", in which she is a popular singing idol, and Naegi is surprised at seeing her as Maizono was a schoolmate of Naegi in the last three years as they were in the same junior high school, and he couldn't believe that she still remembered him and as the two made some conversation, the other academy students are surprised, as some of them saw her on TV, yet they couldn't believe that she is chatting with an "ordinary boy".

"Hey, look!"

"Sayaka Maizono!"

"The popular idol?"

"Cool! She's here at Hope's Peak Academy as a student?"

"Whoa...look...who is she talking to?"

"What a boring-looking guy..."

"They seemed to be getting along..."

"Man...I'm jealous..."

Seeing that they are "attracting attention", Maizono told Naegi that they should go inside which he agreed, sensing that some of the male students are "staring daggers" at him and the two went inside, and soon other male students got word that the popular Maizono is also a student at Hope's Peak Academy yet they are startled at the fact that she is chatting immediately with Naegi, in which they are surprised at the fact that Naegi is the "Luckster" and that an "Idol" would entertain him, causing some of them to get envious and jealous towards Naegi.

-x-

Several minutes later, Maizono and Naegi are at the hallway looking at the bulletin board, where several papers are posted, showing the list of sections where the students are assigned to, though the two teens couldn't see it immediately as there were a lot of students in front of them and they had to be patient in waiting for their turns, which Naegi sighed as he never thought the first day of school would turn out to be like this, though Maizono cheered him up which worked well for him.

"Cheer up, Naegi-kun..."

"I know..."

"But you're lucky..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...your name was chosen to become a student in this prestigious academy...and you got a friend from junior high who just became your schoolmate...and we get to chat for the next three years...friends..."

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"So cheer up..."

"Okay..."

By then the students in front of them started to leave, and the two teens took the chance to see the bulletin board and there they are able to find their names, seeing that they are assigned in the same section much to Naegi and Maizono's delight, as they are classmates and are assigned to section "Class 78", and the two immediately went towards the room they are assigned to, and there they saw that the other are already there and they appeared to be upbeat like Maizono. Some of them even greeted Maizono as they appeared to know her because of her status as an idol singer.

Naegi glanced at the other students who would become his classmates, and they are identified as the following along with their assigned titles:

\- Byakuya Togami - "Super High School-level Heir"

\- Kyoko Kirigiri - "Super High School-level Detective"

\- Toko Fukawa - "Super High School-level Novelist"

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure - "Super High School-level Fortune Teller"

\- Aoi Asahina - "Super High School-level Swimmer"

\- Sakura Ohgami - "Super High School-level Martial Artist"

\- Celestia Ludenberg - "Super High School-level Gambler"

\- Hifumin Yamada - "Super High School-level Doujin Artist"

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru - "Super High School-level Moral Compass"

\- Mondo Ohwada - "Super High School-level Biker"

\- Chihiro Fujisaki - "Super High School-level Programmer"

\- Leon Kuwata - "Super High School-level Baseball Player"

\- Junko Enoshima - "Super High School-level Fashion Diva"

\- Mukuro Ikusaba - "Super High School-level Soldier"

As Mazono began befriending the others, Naegi sat on his seat and stood still, wondering if he could really make a difference here and wondered if "luck" is on his side, until the other students began conversing with Naegi, and to his surprise, he finds himself building a rapport with them because of his optimism, and in no time he began to make friends with most of them, though Togami and Fukawa were reluctant to befriend Naegi because of their attitudes.

By then a homeroom teacher arrived and began the first subject of classes and everyone began to snap to attention and the lecture commences.

-x-

In the weeks that followed, Naegi adjusted to the school life he was in, and thankfully he adjusted well, and he is starting to enjoy his school life and things went well, and soon he began spending time with some of his classmates, though a select few chose not to engage in casual conversations with Naegi, such as Togami, Fukawa and Kirigiri. Soon he began to build a friendship with Hagakure and there the "Fortune Teller" decided to give him a free fortune telling as he glanced at his crystal ball.

"Say, Naegi-chi...thanks for being a friend..."

"Sure, no problem..."

"As thanks...I'll read you a fortune..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...and it'll be free of charge..."

"Are you sure...I don't think I need..."

"Okay...here goes...hmm...oh...hmm..."

"What...? What did you see...?"

Naegi blinked his eyes at what he was told, in which the following scenarios are laid out by Hagakure's fortune telling:

\- The class will have a field trip

\- Naegi will have a "chance encounter" with GIANTS

\- His life will changed for better or worse

\- Hardships will challenge him in the coming days

\- Something TRAGIC will befall those around him

Naegi sweat-dropped upon hearing the hints of the fortune reading and slowly dismissed the notions though Hagakure insisted that his fortune readings are "accurate" and they are likely to happen, which Naegi sighed and is about to leave when a teacher came and announced that in two weeks from now, class 78 will have a field trip, and that they will be traveling via an airplane, which the others were thrilled seeing that they are going on an overseas trip, while others wondered where their trip would take them since the teacher said that it will only be somewhere within Japan.

"A fiefld trip?"

"In a few weeks from now? Cool!"

"Sounds fun..."

"Hope the plane provide doughnuts..."

"And pretty girls..."

"Too bad I can't gamble on a trip..."

"And I can't bring my biker gang with me..."

"Damn...so I'm not allowed to bring my own private jet owned by my own Togami family..."

Naegi wondered what this is about as he just started school at Hope's Peak then in a span of three months they are having a field trip, and transportation will be via an airplane. Maizono scooted closer to Naegi and whispered that she felt that something good is bound to happen, and he just nodded, smiling that he would at least get to spend some time with Maizono.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Yeah...?"

"This is good."

"About having a field trip by plane?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"We get to spend time together."

"That's good."

_**To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this is only a prologue and thus it started as a light-hearted moment, but the main story will commence in the next chapter, and that is where things will get interesting…and while it only showed Class 78, the characters of Danganronpa 2 and V3 will show up soon.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter jumpstarts the story as Naegi is looking forward to the field trip, only to find out that something unexpected is about to happen…

See you in June…

Reviews are welcomed but needed...


	2. Prelude To A Field Trip

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story shows that the students of Hope's Peak Academy are gearing up for the upcoming field trip, though expect this chapter to be quite slow-paced, but it will pick up speed soon…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: _****_Fīrudotorippu no maeoki_**

A few weeks later, the scene shifts at Hope's Peak Academy where the teachers announced that three sections will have a field trip, which the three classes will travel via airplanes, and this sounds like an exciting news to the aforementioned sections, as they always wanted a field trip, and they were told that plans are now underway, and the schedule has been set.

The following sections who are involved in the said field trip are:

\- Class 78

\- Class 77

\- Class 80

Though the three sections are excited about this, other sections expressed dismay and jealousy, as they too wanted to experience having a field trip, and the students can be heard whining and wished to be among the three sections going on the said field trip.

"Have you heard?"

"Three sections get to have a field trip…"

"Just the three of them?"

"How come we're not included?"

"That's unfair!"

"Lucky them…"

"We should complain!"

"I want a refund!"

At the records section, the secretary is currently typing the list of students who are involved in the field trip, which will happen in 14 days, and the scene shifts to the computer monitor where the list of students, and which section they belonged to, is listed.

The names of the students is shown, which are:

**_Class 77_**

\- Chiaki Nanami - SHSL Gamer

\- Hiyoko Saiyonji - SHSL Dancer

\- Mikan Tsumiki - SHSL Nurse

\- Teruteru Hanamura - SHSL Cook

\- Nekomaru Midai - SHSL Coach

\- Gundam Tanaka - SHSL Breeder

\- Peko Pekoyama - SHSL Swordswoman

\- Nagito Komaeda - - SHSL Luckster

\- Byakuya Togami II - SHSL Heir

\- Ibuki Mioda - - SHSL Guitarist

\- Mahiru Koizumi - SHSL Photographer

\- Akane Owari - SHSL Gymnast

\- Sonia Nevermind - SHSL Princess

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu - SHSL Gangster

\- Kazuichi Soda - SHAL Mechanic

**_Class 78_**

\- Makoto Naegi - SHSL Luckster

\- Kyoko Kirigiri - SHSL Detective

\- Byakuya Togami - SHSL Heir

\- Aoi Asahina - SHSL Swimmer

\- Toko Fukawa - SHSL Novelist

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure - SHSL Fortune Teller

\- Sayaka Maizono - SHSL Idol

\- Leon Kuwata - SHSL Baseball Player

\- Chihiro Fujisaki - SHSL Programmer

\- Mondo Ohwada - SHSL Biker

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru - SHSL Hall Monitor

\- Hifumi Yamada - SHSL Doujin Writer

\- Celestia Ludenberg - SHSL Gambler

\- Sakura Ohgami - SHSL Fighter

**_Class 80_**

\- Kaede Akamatsu - SHSL Pianist

\- Suichi Saihara - SHSL Detective

\- Kokichi Oma - SHSL President

\- Tsumugi Shirogane - SHSL Cosplayer

\- Ryoma Hoshi - SHSL Tennis Player

\- Miu Iruma - SHSL Inventor

\- Anji Yonaga - SHSL Art Club Member

\- Maki Harukawa - SHSL Nursery Teacher

\- Himiko Yumeno - SHSL Magician

\- Gonta Gokuhara - SHSL Entomologist

\- Korekiyo Shinguji - SHSL Folklorist

\- Kirumi Tojo - SHSL Maid

\- Tenko Chibashira - SHSL Aikido

\- Kaito Momota - SHSL Astronaut

The secretary sighed as this is the biggest group of students she has compiled, and wondered what kind of field trip they are about to encounter, as so far there is no manifesto on which places they are about to go, but decided not to dwell on it since it has nothing to do with her.

By then, a co-worker in Hope's Peak came and asked how everything is, in which she said that she just finished making the list of students who are slated to go on the said field trip, yet she is baffled as the manifesto did not specify which places the students are slated to go to.

But the co-worker said it doesn't matter, though she said felt envious as it reminded her of her high school days and wanted to go on a field trip to, but the secretary told her not to dwell on MEMORY LANE since they are grown-ups now and not high school students anymore.

"Knock it off."

"Huh?"

"We're adults now…not high schoolers."

"Eh-hee-hee…"

"Field trips are for kids…and we're not kids anymore."

"If we're teachers, then we can…"

"Even if we are, we don't get that kind of chance…"

"You sure are aiming low…"

-x-

At the classroom of Class 78, Hagakure is rubbing his crystal ball and is trying to read a fortune to see what outcome would appear, and Naegi sweat-dropped as he noticed that Hagakure is at it for almost 20 minutes, and he asked what is he planning to do, reasoning that Hagakure had already predicted that their class is going to have a field trip.

Hagakure reasoned that he feels that something good might happen during the field trip and tells Naegi that he wants to predict it in advance, so he could show more credibility as a fortune teller and brag to anyone, which Naegi sweat-dropped even more.

"Err…are you sure, Hagakure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Naegi-chi!"

"Surely you don't have to…"

"Come on…"

"…"

"It'll be fun. It will raise my credibility as a fortune teller, and I can earn more money!"

"…"

"What?"

Meanwhile, others appeared excited about the upcoming field trip, yet there are some who don't feel like coming along, such as Byakuya Togami, who finds it childish and opted not to come along, yet he us compelled to come along since the field trip is part of the curriculum of Hope's Peak, and thus his grades would be affected depending on his attendance.

Celestia Ludenberg also feels the same since she could not find any casinos on certain areas as there has been no announcement on which place they would be going, and decided to tease Togami and made a wager that whoever feels bored during and near the end of the field trip would pay a million Yen, which Togami accepted, feeling that Celes' dare made a blow to his pride.

"Are you sure about your challenge, Ludenberg?"

"Ho-ho-ho…"

"I suppose you have a death wish…"

"Are you getting chickened, Togami-kun?"

"Are you provoking me…?"

"So then…accept my wager?"

"You're on, you brat."

"Hee-hee…"

However, Kyoko Kirigiri find it somewhat baffled as there is no announcement yet on which places she and her classmates would go on the upcoming field trip, and is considering in asking her father, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, for updates and answers, just to be sure and to put her classmates at ease.

At Class 77, Sonia Nevermind is excited to hear that she would go on a field trip with her classmates as she has never got one before, and is looking forward to it, while others were skeptical as they won't get to bring some if their personal belongings in the field trip, such as Kazuichi Soda, who is told that he won't be able to bring some tools to make mechanical stuffs during the trip, which is a letdown for him, but Teruteru Hanamura assured that things will be okay during the field trip.

"Don't worry, Soda-kun. You'll get to enjoy the trip."

"Really?"

"The airplane we are using…I'm sure it has a cooking area."

"So?"

"That means I can cook…and the food I will cook will be delicious!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Geez…"

Meanwhile, Nekomaru Midai and Akane Owari are flexing their muscles as they are looking forward to the field trip as they felt that they can spar during break-time and they might find a gym where they can legitimately do some rounds between breaks and off-time moments, and Owari tells Midai to be ready, which he nodded.

"Oi, Midai!"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your eyes open."

"Huh?"

"We might find a gym during the field trip. And if we do, we can spar there!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, bring it on!"

However, most of the classmates' eyes are on Nagito Komaeda, as they noted that his LUCK could kick in at any moment, and there they, with the exception of Sonia, Chiaki Nanami, and Peko Pekoyama, told Nagito to keep his LUCK in check, making it clear that they don't want BAD LUCK to strike during the field trip and not make their trip an unmemorable one.

"Hey!"

"Komaeda!"

"You better keep your LUCK to yourself!"

"Don't even think about it!"

"We don't want bad luck to strike!"

"We don't want a black cat here!"

"And we mean it!"

"Yeah!"

Nagito just laughed even though his classmates warned him, and by then the homeroom teacher arrived and told everyone that classes are about to start.

-x-

Two weeks later, the field trip has commenced, but strangely, the three sections are about to depart in separate flights, and in separate departure times, with Class 80 (represented by class rep Kaede Akamatsu) arriving at the airport, and surprisingly there is no teacher chaperoning them, but Akamatsu optimistically assured her classmates that their field trip will be a memorable one.

Her classmates were taken in by her assuring words and said that they are looking forward to the field trip.

"Okay!"

"If you say so!"

"We'll enjoy the trip!"

"Your optimism surely raised our morale!"

"Yeah, you rock, Bakamatsu!"

"Huh?"

"Are you calling Akamatsu a _baka_?"

"?"

The time now is 9:00, and Class 80 boarded the airplane and left at about 9:30, and things went well, but at 11:30, Class 78 arrived, and most of the students are looking forward to the trip, but Kyoko Kirigiri is suspicious, as she noticed that their class were not accompanied by a teacher, and wondered what kind of trip they would have.

She then sent a text message to her grandfather about her feeling before the guard told her that she and her class' flight has been called, and there Class 78 began boarding the airplane, where they departed at 12:00, and everything went business as usual at the airport, until Class 77 arrived at 13:30, and the class is looking excited, yet things went a bit awkward as some of them reminded Nagito to KEEP HIS LUCK IN CHECK as they do not want BAD LUCK ruining their field trip.

"Hey!"

"Komaeda!"

"You better keep your LUCK to yourself!"

"Don't even think about it! The plane is about to fly!"

"We don't want bad luck to strike! The last thing we ever want is the plane we're riding would crash down!"

"We don't want to die young!"

"And we mean it!"

"Yeah!"

Nagito just laughed nervously but then they were told to get ready for their flight, and soon Class 77 boarded the airplane and departed at 14:00, and things went on as usual at the airport, unaware of what will happen to the three sections later.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter and though there is no action here yet, the three sections of the Danganronpa series (Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2 and Danganronpa V3) appeared and are on a field trip, but strangely they are booked on separate flights with a 2-hour interval.

Very strange, no…?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter highlight the first dilemma of this fic, as the three sections of Hope's Peak Academy are en route to their field trip…but something unexpected happens…

See you in June or July…

Reviews are welcomed but needed...


	3. Stranded

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story shows that the students of Hope's Peak Academy are gearing up for the upcoming field trip, only to find out what befell them…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Zashō shita**_

Two hours later, the scene shifts at the principal's office of Hope's Peak Academy, where Jin Kirigiri is working on some paperwork, and he appeared to be busy, and as he gets a visit from former headmaster Kazuo Tengan, the two had a mutual discussion on what is best for the academy, seeing that they shared a benevolent vision to give the reserve course students an equal treatment.

They noted that they do not like how the Steering Committee treated the reserve course students and planned on doing something about it.

"You know, Jin…"

"…"

"I think we should find new sponsors."

"My thoughts exactly. The Steering Committee are only exploiting the reserve course students."

"I feel bad for those kids."

"Me too. I wish I could do something…"

"Be a bit patient, Jin. The right opportunity will arrive."

"I know."

By then, Koichi Kizakura came inside the office and had a very worried look, as he informed the two men that the three airplanes that carry the three sections of the main course have not arrived at the destined airports and the air traffic control could not establish contact with the pilots, which caused Jin to stand up while he stared in shock and disbelief.

Tengan raised an eyebrow as he listens to the conversation as he sensed that the news is alarming and wondered how something like this could happen.

"What was that, Kizakura?"

"The three planes that carry the students of classes 77, 78 and 80…"

"What about it?"

"They have not reached the other airport!"

"What?"

"I called the destined three airports, and they told me none of them said that the three sections arrived!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so, Jin…"

By then the secretary came in, holding a cellphone and gave it to Jin, saying that the caller is from the air traffic control, where the person in charge told Jin that the actual pilots of the three airplanes are found tied up inside the storage room of the airport, unconscious.

Tengan and Kizakura listened as the air traffic control informed Jin about the development and stated that the incident is now a hijack and kidnapping, and as of now they could not locate the planes as their signals disappeared from the air control map.

"What?"

"That's what we found out, Mr. Kirigiri."

"Couldn't you trace the…"

"The signal is dead…we couldn't pinpoint the route that the three airplanes took."

"No…"

"We will try to find a way to trace the three airplanes, Mr. Kirigiri."

"Please…notify me if you find them."

"We will."

Jin started to go into panic as he never thought something like this could happen, and on top of that, his daughter, Kyoko, is among the passengers missing, but Tengan began to calm him down and urged him to keep cool as he will help him sort this out and find a way to locate the missing students and Kyoko, assuring that they will be found.

Kizakura watches on as Tengan tells the secretary to tell the air traffic control to try locating the three planes and have police involved but requested to keep this situation a secret from the media, which she nodded in reply.

"Miss…"

"Yes?"

"Contact the police…have them informed."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh…"

"Huh?"

"Keep it under wraps. We don't want the media to find out for now. It would cause a panic."

"I…I understand."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at what appeared to be an island somewhere within Japan, which seemed to be a place of unknown origin, and you can see the airplane is at the waters as it crashed, but surprisingly it remained in one piece, and you can see that members of Class 80 managed to get life vests and swam out of the airplane and head towards the island, while Suichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa and Rentaro Amami checked the airplane as they noticed that not one stewardess showed up when the plane descended and there they head for the pilot cockpit where it is locked, and Harukawa found an axe and used it to force the door open, and once the trio got in, they were greeted with a gruesome sight, with her and Rentaro silent while Saihara was in a state of disbelief.

"…"

"…"

"What the…?"

"…"

"Looks like we just…"

"What just happened here…?"

"…"

"Look like a murder, Saihara.."

"How can you be so composed, Amami?"

The cockpit showed that the four stewardesses are found dead, their throats slit, bloodied and to the point that they are nearly decapitated; the radios and communications devices were damaged beyond repair; and the two pilots are on their seats, dead, their craniums bore holes, where drill guns are found on the floor, showing that they committed suicide.

Rentaro looked around to see if there is anything he could find that may help shed light on this, while Saihara also looked around, and concluded that this may not be a coincidence, as he slowly believed that this situation may have been planned from the start, as he noted that even the radar and mapping systems of the computers were also damaged, inflicted by the pilots, no doubt.

He then told Amami that for now they should find any devices that can be used for communication while telling Harukawa to see if there are enough rations here that could at least help their classmates survive the first 72 hours, then asked her to check if there are any rafts that they could use in case they need to find a way back to the capital by sea.

"Amami…check if there are any communication devices you could find…"

"Sure."

"And what about me…?"

"Harukawa-san…check if there are any rations we could use to last up to three days."

"Okay."

"…"

"Good."

"…"

"…"

As Amami and Harukawa went to work, Saihara looked around to see if there are any other items that can be used to help in their predicament, and he went further within the plane to check on the luggage, and to his shock, his and his classmates' belongings are nowhere to be found, meaning that they traveled all the way here empty-handed.

As he got back, Amami and Harukawa told Saihara that not a single device is available that can be used for calling help is found, meaning that they have almost no chance of radioing for help. Harukawa, on the other hand, told Saihara that she found some rations but it won't be enough to last at least 24 hours given that there are 15 of them in their class.

"Seriously…?"

"Yup. That's all to it."

"…"

"This is a problem."

"Sure is."

"…"

"Could this be…?"

"…"

Saihara clenched his fists seeing that they unknowingly fell into some kind of trap, and now they are stuck somewhere, and without the radar system and the airplane's equipment sabotaged, they have no idea where they are and how to navigate their way back to Tokyo.

And their only chance is that the air traffic control center would notice the situation as ATC center will surely notice it knowing that airplane's itinerary and time of arrival. The trio then found one more raft and they use it to float their way and found that the plane crashed near an unchartered island, where the rest of Class 80 are already there.

Akamatsu then greeted the trio and asked what happened, and there Saihara told the others what he and the others found out, which caused the others to stare in disbelief, and could not comprehend the fact that they were deliberately been sent here, and now the class is stuck on an island with no way to figure out their current location.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Seriously?"

"That's unfair!"

"Damn!"

"We're stuck… "

"Not good."

"My magic won't work here."

Akamatsu then urged the rest to calm down and for now they should find a place to seek shelter, which the others agreed, and the members of class 80 stared to trek the island to find a place to seek shelter and rest, then figure out a way to get help.

-x-

Elsewhere within the island, the scene shifts at the eastern portion, where the Class 78 students are facing a similar dilemma, as they too crashed near the island and now they are thinking of a way to call for help, due to the plane have submerged in the waters and thus the radios were shorted out and things are about to get out of control as tension is beginning to boil up as Ohwada ranted while Togami told him to shut up.

Ohwada did not take it well and threatens Togami, asking if he wants to get beaten up, and there Togami dared Ohwada to do so, calling him a simpleton and a plankton.

"Shut up, you simpleton."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"You bastard!"

"Or should I call you a plankton?"

"You want to die?"

"Can you?"

"You're asking for it!"

Naegi stepped in and attempted to diffuse the tension, urging the two to stay calm and they should focus on how to produce rations, spending the night and how to contact for help. Ohwada glared at Naegi, as he did not like being told what to do, and considered venting his ire on him, but given how Naegi spoke to him in a neutral way, Ohwada relents.

However, Togami told Naegi not to act high and mighty, telling him he is just an ordinary boy and is nothing special, which Ohwada berated Togami for insulting Naegi who is only trying to calm everyone down, but Togami said that Naegi should know his place, and the two boys engaged in a word war, which once again threatens to spill into violence..

"Shut up, you simpleton."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"You bastard!"

"Or should I call you a plankton?"

"You want to die?"

"Can you?"

"You're asking for it!"

As the two boys argued, Ishimaru stepped in to try quell off the tension, and Maizono approached Naegi and asked him if he is okay, which he said that he is and assured to her that there is nothing for her to worry, which she smiled and said that she is only looking out for him.

Naegi blushed at seeing her smile, and there Maizono told him that once they escaped this island, she will take him on a date, and Naegi blushed deeper and asked if she really mean it, which she nodded.

"Eh?"

"Yup…when we get home…we'll go on a date, Naegi-kun."

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"Um…"

"So we should focus on getting out of this island."

"S-sure."

"Good."

The rest of the class watches on, some complained about their day being ruined as their field tip ended up in disaster, while Kirigiri glanced at the shore, where the airplane is 85% submerged, and she is having a bad feeling about this, as something is not right here, and Fujisaki glanced at Kirigiri and asked what is wrong.

There Kirigiri confided to Fujisaki that she has suspicions on the circumstances of their current situation, and she told Fujisaki that there is a possibility that their class ending up in this island may have been deliberate, which caused Fujisaki to become curious and asked what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"The situation we are in may not be coincidental, Fujisaki-san."

"Are you saying…?"

"I have a feeling that this situation we are in may have been deliberate."

"Eh…?"

"No radio…our belongings are not at the airplane…no rations."

"…"

"My deduction tells me that we've been set up…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter and though there is no action here yet, the two sections of the Danganronpa series (Danganronpa and Danganronpa V3) appeared and are now in a pinch after realizing the situation they are in, and now they have to figure out a way to survive the first 72 hours.

Very strange, no…?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter highlight the first dilemma of this fic, as Class 77 are the next to arrive, and tragedy befalls one of the sections…

See you in July or August…

Reviews are welcomed but needed...


	4. Unexpected Encounter

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the spotlight id on Class 77, as it is their turn to shine as they try to figure out why they ended up here...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 4: Omoigakenai deai**_

Elsewhere within the island, the scene shows that Class 77 are also there, having suffered a similar situation, as their plane crashed on the shore near the seas and as Chiaki Nanami checked things out, she and her classmates found out that their things are not on the plane and that there are no food other than small rations.

Moreover, she finds that the pilots are already dead and it showed that they committed suicide by gunshots, and thus Class 77 had to make do with what they can take as the plane is starting to sink, and now they have to roam the island to see if they could find something that would serve as a temporary shelter.

The students of Hope's Peak, belonging to Class 77 are seen traveling together, and are identified as:

Chiaki Nanami

Sonia Nevermind

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

Akane Owari

Kazuichi Soda

Impostor

Peko Pekoyama

Nagito Komaeda

Nekomaru Midai

Gundam Tanaka

Ibuki Mioda

Mikan Tsumiki

Hiyoko Saionji

Teruteru Hanamura

Mahiru Koizumi

As the 15 students looked around, they noted that they are lost as they do not have a map and could not tell whether they are near any prefecture, and they wondered how to get help, and Soda volunteered to go back to the plane to see if he could find any radio or other tools he could find to make something mechanical, but Nanami tells him not to, as it is her responsibility to keep everyone safe and together under her watch.

This is because she is the class representative and it is her responsibility to keep everyone safe and sound and return to mainland alive and intact.

Though Soda assured that he will be okay, Nanami kindly tells Soda to stick within the group for now, which he slowly relented and not to rebut.

"Sorry, Soda-san..."

"Huh?"

"You stay with us."

"But..."

"Each and everyone of you are my responsibility."

"I'll be fine..."

"Please...just stick with us...for now."

"...fine..."

As the 15 students are navigating their way around, Saionji was annoyed that their supposed field trip would turn into something this disastrous, and complained about it, which Hanamura said that this island is perfect to go nude-bathing and Sainoji told him to quit the perverted scenario he is COOKING.

However, as Saionji turned to her left, she saw something which freaked her out and screamed in terror, which startled the rest and urged her to calm down seeing that Saionji is terrified as hell.

"Hey!"

"Saionji!"

"Calm down, Hiyoko!"

"What's wrong?"

"Geez...pipe down, will you?"

"Damn...too loud!"

"Peko...be on the lookout..."

"Yes, master..."

As Koizumi managed to calm her down to a degree, she asked her what is wrong, and a still-terrified Saionji frightfully pointed to the sources, where the rest saw it and stared in shock, as they saw a severed hand on the sandy ground, and already in a state of decomposition. They wondered what just happened here, and yet Pekoyama stated that it shows that there must be people in this island yet she cannot tell if the people here, if there are any, can be trusted.

Hearing this, Saionji went into panic mode and wanted to get out of this island, but Koizumi urged her to calm down saying that panicking won't help and they all need to cooperate and find a way to get help so that they can be rescued from this island.

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

"Hiyoko!"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Calm down...!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Easy..."

"I WANNA GO HOME!:

"Don't worry..."

Fuyuhiko became uncomfortable at the situation they are in, and he whispered to Pekoyama to be on the lookout and be ready for anything in case there are inhabitants here and if they turn out to be murderous individuals, which Pekoyama nodded, saying that she will react the moment they encounter malevolent persons with murderous intent.

"Peko..."

"Yes...?"

"Be ready..."

"..."

"I have afeeling we might run into trouble..."

"Understood..."

"You have my permission to use lethal force if necessary..."

"Yes, master..."

As Class 77 continued their trek, they looked around to see if they could find at least a hut, or anything that can be used as food, or means to device a way to get help, but then they saw three people running towards them, in which they are high school students, one boy and two girls, and it showed that the two girls looked terrified while the boy looked determined to protect them.

Class 77 blinked their eyes as they can hear the trio screaming at each other as if they are trying to get away from someone…or rather something.

"Hurry, you two!"

"Damn it!"

"What kind of place is this?!"

"I don't know!"

"I swear...I'll kill whoever set us up...!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Then keep running till we find a safe place!"

"Damn it...!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

The three students running turn out to be the reserve course of Hope's Peak Academy and they are identified as:

Hajime Hinata

Natsumi Kuzuryuu

Sato

Fuyuhiko stared wide-eyed upon seeing Natsumi, who is his younger sister and he called out to her, and Natsumi saw Fuyuhiko, and she ran out to her elder brother and hugged, while crying out at the same time, whilst Sato ran towards Koizumi, as the two were friends since middle school, while Hinata saw Nanami and went to her, in which she is glad to see him, while he appeared to be concerned at seeing her and her classmates here.

Fuyuhiko tried to calm his younger sister down as she was hysterical, and he tried all he could to calm her down, with little success, and he urged her to calm down and tell her what is she doing here, but it proved difficult due to her being terrified.

"Natsumi!"

"Get me out of here!"

"Calm down!"

"I can't!"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Just get me out of here before they get us!"

"You're not making sense! Just tell me what happened!"

"Just get me out of here already!"

The same goes for Sato, as she too is terrified for a reason, and Koizumi urges her to calm down, which she eventually did, but is too traumatized to speak up. Nanami then asked Hinata what is he and the other two girls doing here, and there Hinata revealed that his section within the reserve course were abducted and upon waking up they find themselves on this island, and told her that as their section looked around to find at least a boat to find their way back to mainland, they were ambushed by GIANT INSECTS, specifically GIANT HORNETS.

Class 77 stared in bafflement at what Hinata just said, and Fuyuhiko asked Hinata if he is serious about it, which Hinata reiterated his statement and said that what he just said is the truth and is not making something up.

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"Did I hear you correctly...?"

"Yes."

"GIANT HORNETS? Is that supposed to be funny?"

"What I said is the truth. There are giant hornets in this island."

"Bullshit!"

"It's the truth!"

Natsumi finally spoke and told her elder brother that Hinata is telling the truth, and tells him and his classmates that giant insects appeared, stating that they are as big as cars and they ambushed the reserve course students, as some were taken away and other being consumed and reduced to dried skin and skeleton.

Fuyuhiko saw the terror in Natsumi's eyes as she tells him that she, Sato and Hinata were the only ones who managed to escape and the rest were doomed to their fates, in which she showed that there are no other reserve course classmates appeared other than herself, Sato and Hinata.

"...and...that's...the t-truth..."

"Natsumi..."

"We all saw it..."

"..."

"The entire section...all of our classmates...stung, taken...consumed..."

"You...you can't be..."

"Pleasr, nii-san...get us oyt if here...!"

"Easy, Natsumi...!"

Owari and Midai approached Natsumi and assured to her that they can deal with anything and confidently said that they can even take out insects, even if she say that they are giant-sized, showing that they are not afraid of anything, and tells her and the other two to stick with them as they are going to find a place to stay and figure out a way to call help or how to get off this island.

However, Sato told them that the giant hornets are not to be taken lightly saying there are lots of them on this island and urged them not to wander around or else they would end up becoming insect food to the hornets, and even told Koizumi not to venture off on her own.

Koizumu smiled and assured Sato that she will be in safe hands.

"Sato...it's okay..."

"But..."

"Everything will be okay..."

"You don't understand..."

"We will manage, so don't worry."

"Listen to me, Mahiru..."

"It's alright..."

"..."

Suddenly they heard buzzing sounds, and Natsumi and Sato became terrified, and Hinata had the look for worry, as he realized that danger is fast approaching, and tells Class 77 that the giant hornets are closing in and urged them to find a place to hide as escaping them is slim and near to zero.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Class 77 got their turn to shine, and this particular chapter is sort of a throwback to the opening scenario from Danganronpa 2…

Looks like the action is fast approaching as sounds of giant insects are aporoaching, and nearly all members of Class 77 are weaponless, save flr Peko. Will they be able to survive?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Class 77 goes into action...or in terror, as they are confronted by GIANT INSECTS, so the survival theme kicks in, and expect a tragedy to take place…

The same goes for Class 78 and 80 as they too are about to be confronted by other GIANT INSECTS...

See you in August or September…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. The Battle For Survival Begins

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, as Class 78 are now taking the spotlight and are now figuring out a way to get help and/or escape the island that they are currently in.

This is where the terror…and the HORROR…commences…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 5: _****_Seizon kaishi no tame no tatakai_**

Elsewhere within the island, Class 78 kept on moving as they look for a place to rest and see if there is a way to either call for help or make a transportation to get out of the island, as surviving the next 72 hours would be crucial for them, as they have no means of communicating as the airplane they rode several minutes ago is now partially submerged and that there are no radios available to use to call for help.

Things were getting quite tense as Ohwada is complaining on why he and his classmates ended up in this kind of situation, but Togami told the SHSL Outlaw Biker to shut up, reasoning that he is becoming more of a nagger instead of being a hapless victim, and wished that he disappear right his very moment in time.

Ohwada did not take it kindly and threatened the SHSL Scion, which Togami coolly rebutted.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. I wish you disappear right now."

"Are you…?"

"Get lost, you plankton."

"Want me to kill you right now?!"

"I like to see you try."

"Why you…!"

"…"

Naegi stood in between the two boys and urges them to cool down saying that arguing won't help matters, which Togami scoffed while Ohwada glared at Naegi, and he asked him if he wants a PIECE OF ACTION, as the SHSL Outlaw Biker crackle his knuckles, which the SHSL Luckster sweat-dropped as he sensed that Ohwada is serious about making his threat real.

He urges Ohwada to calm down saying getting freaked out won't solve matters and that he is just trying to calm things down here to prevent a conflict between classmates, which Ohwada asked if he is sure, which Naegi honestly answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!"

"And you're not going to deck me?"

"N-no…I would…"

"You want a piece of me, then?"

"No…"

"Come here…"

"!"

Maizono was worried that Naegi might become an unwilling punching bag, but Kyoko stepped in and calmly urges Ohwada to calm down, reminding him that he is not the only one who is on the edge, as she pointed out that it is likely that someone set this scenario up and intend to eliminate Class 78 for reasons unknown, and she said that she has a feeling that someone within or outside Hope's Peak Academy may have set this up purely on the account that someone wants to eliminate her, the SHSL Detective, and in doing so may have involved class 78 as incentive.

Ohwada stared at Kyoko, seeing her clam look and that she spoke to him in a respective yet serious tone, and asked her if that is what she thinks, which she said that while there is no definite proof, her deductions might make sense given the circumstances of how they ended up in this island, with the pilots killing themselves and that their belongings are not there whilst the radios were damaged beyond repair and use.

"Huh? Are you…?"

"That's what I think."

"No freaking way…"

"For now we need to calm down and figure out a way to get help…or how to get out of this island."

"…"

"We are all on edge…so try to calm down…we all should do that."

"…fine…"

"…"

Ohwada eventually relents and ceased his hot tempered nature and cools off, and Naegi thanked Kyoko for her help, which she said to him not to relax as they still have to find a way to get help, and she tells him to continue what he does, like being the voice of reason and keep everyone calm.

As the 14 students continued their march, they went at it for a minute before Fujisaki and Asahina shrieked in terror, and Ohgami urged the two to calm down and asked what is wrong, and there Asahina pointed to the sandy ground, where the rest saw a severed torso there, with no head and limbs; its internal organs taken away and is already in a state of decomposition.

Maizono hugged Naegi as he hugged her to show his emotional support, while Kirigiri checked the torso out, and after a few minutes her emotions were threatening to unmask itself as she became worried, and there Togami asked what she deduced, and there she told Togami what she deduced so far:

\- The body was disemboweled;

\- Its limbs were cut, not by any bladed weapons, but through biting means;

\- There were puncture points

Togami adjusted his glasses and asked what kind of finding is that, saying that such findings are like that of horror movies, but Kirigiri maintained her words and said that while she initially refused to believe this, she cannot deny what she found out, and says that while there may be more to this than meets the eye, the body found would give her clues.

"And that's your findings?"

"So far."

"Are you really a detective?"

"…"

"Your findings are way off."

"You know nothing."

"Whatever."

"…"

By then Hagakure went ahead and peeked at a corner, where he stared wide-eyed and motions the others to take a look, and there the others took a peek and the members of Class 78 stared wide-eyed in disbelief at what they just witnessed:

\- A few reserve course students are running;

\- Some are caught by what appeared to be a group of GIANT-SIZED praying mantises;

\- Some of the students caught were screaming as their arms and legs are being ripped off via their scythe-like arms;

\- Some had their tummies being ripped up and their internal organs being eaten by the giant mantises

Maizono buried her head onto Naegi's chest as she was horrified at what she saw, Hagakure, Yamada, Asahina and Fujisaki staggered back at the horror scene that they just witnessed, Ohwada and Ohgami willed themselves to get over their shock, as they watched helplessly at seeing the reserve course students getting eaten alive by the giant mantises.

Togami himself was at loss of words as Kirigiri watched the scene, and there she tells him that this is what her deduction tells her, and now the answer has been revealed, and the SHSL Scion could not believe what he just saw and wondered aloud how this is even possible, which Kirigiri said that even she herself could not believe how such a thing become a reality.

"So then, Togami-kun…"

"…"

"Do you still doubt my skills as a detective?"

"This…how…"

"What you saw just now matches the findings on the torso we saw."

"This…can't be…"

"You have no recourse but to accept, togami-kun."

"…"

Kuwata suggested that they find a hiding place for now as charging in would be a bad idea, which Naegi asked if he is sure, and the SHSL Baseball Player said that at this point there is nothing they can do right now, unless Naegi wants to die.

Naegi is about to rebut, but Kirigiri said that Kuwata has a point and that for now they need to find a place to hide and formulate a plan on what to do if they encounter those giant mantises.

"Kuwata-kun is right, Naegi-kun."

"But…"

"We have no choice."

"Kirigir-san…"

"We have to ignore it and find a safe place. Then we formulate a plan."

"…"

"Trust me on this, Naegi-kun."

"…"

With most of the classmates in agreement, Naegi was silently outvoted and he opted to do as Kirigiri suggests, and the Class 78 quietly moved away from the scene as the screams of the reserve course students can still be heard as they are being eaten alive.

-x-

Meanwhile, at the other part of the island, Fuyuhiko stared wide-eyed upon seeing Natsumi, who is his younger sister and he called out to her, and Natsumi saw Fuyuhiko, and she ran out to her elder brother and hugged, while crying out at the same time, whilst Sato ran towards Koizumi, as the two were friends since middle school, while Hinata saw Nanami and went to her, in which she is glad to see him, while he appeared to be concerned at seeing her and her classmates here.

Fuyuhiko tried to calm his younger sister down as she was hysterical, and he tried all he could to calm her down, with little success, and he urged her to calm down and tell her what is she doing here, but it proved difficult due to her being terrified.

"Natsumi!"

"Get me out of here!"

"Calm down!"

"I can't!"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Just get me out of here before they get us!"

"You're not making sense! Just tell me what happened!"

"Just get me out of here already!"

The same goes for Sato, as she too is terrified for a reason, and Koizumi urges her to calm down, which she eventually did, but is too traumatized to speak up. Nanami then asked Hinata what is he and the other two girls doing here, and there Hinata revealed that his section within the reserve course were abducted and upon waking up they find themselves on this island, and told her that as their section looked around to find at least a boat to find their way back to mainland, they were ambushed by GIANT INSECTS, specifically GIANT HORNETS.

Class 77 stared in bafflement at what Hinata just said, and Fuyuhiko asked Hinata if he is serious about it, which Hinata reiterated his statement and said that what he just said is the truth and is not making something up.

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"Did I hear you correctly...?"

"Yes."

"GIANT HORNETS? Is that supposed to be funny?"

"What I said is the truth. There are giant hornets in this island."

"Bullshit!"

"It's the truth!"

Natsumi finally spoke and told her elder brother that Hinata is telling the truth, and tells him and his classmates that giant insects appeared, stating that they are as big as cars and they ambushed the reserve course students, as some were taken away and other being consumed and reduced to dried skin and skeleton.

Fuyuhiko saw the terror in Natsumi's eyes as she tells him that she, Sato and Hinata were the only ones who managed to escape and the rest were doomed to their fates, in which she showed that there are no other reserve course classmates appeared other than herself, Sato and Hinata.

"...and...that's...the t-truth..."

"Natsumi..."

"We all saw it..."

"..."

"The entire section...all of our classmates...stung, taken...consumed..."

"You...you can't be..."

"Please, nii-san...get us out if here...!"

"Easy, Natsumi...!"

Owari and Midai approached Natsumi and assured to her that they can deal with anything and confidently said that they can even take out insects, even if she say that they are giant-sized, showing that they are not afraid of anything, and tells her and the other two to stick with them as they are going to find a place to stay and figure out a way to call help or how to get off this island.

However, Sato told them that the giant hornets are not to be taken lightly saying there are lots of them on this island and urged them not to wander around or else they would end up becoming insect food to the hornets, and even told Koizumi not to venture off on her own.

Koizumu smiled and assured Sato that she will be in safe hands.

"Sato...it's okay..."

"But..."

"Everything will be okay..."

"You don't understand..."

"We will manage, so don't worry."

"Listen to me, Mahiru..."

"It's alright..."

"..."

Suddenly they heard buzzing sounds, and Natsumi and Sato became terrified, and Hinata had the look for worry, as he realized that danger is fast approaching, and tells Class 77 that the giant hornets are closing in and urged them to find a place to hide as escaping them is slim and near to zero.

To show her point, Sato showed to Class 77 the picture she took, and everyone stared at the picture, and they all stared wide-eyed in shock and disbelief, as the picture shows that Natsumi's classmates are being attacked by giant hornets, and Fuyuhiko could not believe what he just saw.

Koizumi herself could not believe this as well and asked Sato if she is serious about this, which Sato nodded and said that the picture proves it and tells her friend and Class 77 that they are in grave danger and they need to find a place to hide, saying that once caught there is no escape. Koizumi tried to calm Sato down but Sato slowly became hysterical.

"Sato…"

"Please…we need to get out of here!"

"Calm down…"

"I can't! we're in danger!"

"Whoa…calm down, Sato…"

"Please! Help us!"

"Easy, Sato…"

"Mahiru!"

By then, a GIANT hornet showed up, and is ready to swoop down upon seeing Class 77, and out of protective nature, Sato shoved Koizumi to the ground, but she herself is caught by the giant hornet and is being taken away, and there Sato screamed in terror.

Koizumi was shocked and terrified at seeing her friend being taken away, and attempted to go after her, but is restrained by Saionji and Mioda, telling her to calm down, but Koizumi said that Sato needs help.

"Koizumi!"

"Don't!"

"Let me go! That thing has my friend!"

"We can't act too rashly!"

"That bug's three times bigger than your usual size!"

"I can't let Sato die!"

"Calm down!"

"We can't rush in like that!"

"Let me go! I need to help Sato!"

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Looks like the horror has just commenced, as two types of insects appeared…a group of mantises and hornets. And first blood is drawn, as Sato is taken, and Class 77 are now in a bind, as they try to process what they just saw, and now Sato became the first casualty of a GIANT HORNET attack..

Likewise, Class 78 also just witnessed a scene involving GIANT MANTISES. Now the 14 classmates must make a decision on whether to move or stay put.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The horror moments continue, but action would soon commence, as the two sections fight back. Will they survive?

See you in September.

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Battle Against Giant Insects

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, as both Class 77 and 78 are now taking the spotlight and are now figuring out a way to get help and/or escape the island that they are currently in.

This is where the terror…and the HORROR…commences…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 6: _****_Kyodai konchū to notatakai_**

To show her point, Sato showed to Class 77 the picture she took, and everyone stared at the picture, and they all stared wide-eyed in shock and disbelief, as the picture shows that Natsumi's classmates are being attacked by giant hornets, and Fuyuhiko could not believe what he just saw.

Koizumi herself could not believe this as well and asked Sato if she is serious about this, which Sato nodded and said that the picture proves it and tells her friend and Class 77 that they are in grave danger and they need to find a place to hide, saying that once caught there is no escape. Koizumi tried to calm Sato down but Sato slowly became hysterical.

"Sato…"

"Please…we need to get out of here!"

"Calm down…"

"I can't! we're in danger!"

"Whoa…calm down, Sato…"

"Please! Help us!"

"Easy, Sato…"

"Mahiru!"

By then, a GIANT hornet showed up, and is ready to swoop down upon seeing Class 77, and out of protective nature, Sato shoved Koizumi to the ground, but she herself is caught by the giant hornet and is being taken away, and there Sato screamed in terror.

Koizumi was shocked and terrified at seeing her friend being taken away, and attempted to go after her, but is restrained by Saionji and Mioda, telling her to calm down, but Koizumi said that Sato needs help.

"Koizumi!"

"Don't!"

"Let me go! That thing has my friend!"

"We can't act too rashly!"

"That bug's three times bigger than your usual size!"

"I can't let Sato die!"

"Calm down!"

"We can't rush in like that!"

"Let me go! I need to help Sato!"

As Sato is being taken away, another appeared and is ready to swoop down and grab the three girls, and the trio girls saw this and we're taken by surprise and screamed in terror as the giant hornet dives down to make a catch.

"Whoa!"

"Huh?"

"Incoming!"

"EEEEKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"AAAAIIIIEEE!"

By then Pekoyama made her move and discard the bamboo sheathe, revealing a katana underneath and did a sword slash which managed to wound the hornet and caused it to back off and flee. Koizumi, Saionji and Mioda sighed in relief as it was a very close call for they narrowly evaded a possible death at the hands of the giant hornets.

However another giant hornet appeared and this time it focused its sight on Sonia, though the SHSL Princess is bracing herself for anything, but Soda showed up and uses an improvised flamethrower and burned the hornet's eyes, causing it to feel pain and erratically flew away.

Soda asked Sonia if she is okay, which she nodded and thanked him for the save.

"Sonia-san…"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Thanks for saving me."

"Oh, don't mention it."

"…"

Another pair of giant hornets showed up and are eyeing both Sonia and Soda, in which the SHSL Mechanic told her to stay back as he attempted to use the improvised flamethrower to ward off the two giant hornets, as they are poised to use their venomous stings on the targets.

Sonia tells Soda to be careful as she saw that hornets are in a position to use their stings, and Soda assured to her that he will be okay.

"Stay back, Sonia-san!"

"Soda-kun…"

"Leave those buggers to me!"

"Can you handle two at the same time?"

"Piece of cake!"

"Be careful!"

"I will!"

"…"

Suddenly, Owari and Nidai jumped on the action, using their fighting techniques to disorient the hornets which worked, and Nidai lifted a huge boulder and threw it at one of the hornets and it rattled the insect and flew back, while Owari grabbed a branch and got close before stabbing the other giant hornet on the eye, partially blinding it before it flew away.

There Soda thanked his two classmates for the save, which they said it was nothing.

"Sure."

"No problem."

"No biggie."

"We look out for each other."

"Bugs are no problem."

"Leave it to us."

"We leave together."

"Right on."

Meanwhile Fuyuhiko is trying to calm his younger sister down as she appeared to suffer a bout of post traumatic stress disorder due to witnessing her classmates being consumed by the giant hornets, and after seeing Sato being taken, Natsumi is starting to lose the will to live seeing that they are stuck in the island, but Fuyuhiko tried to assure to her that they will get back home.

Natsumi asked if he is sure, and he promised that he will protect her no matter what.

"Trust me…we'll leave this place."

"…"

"Those things won't bother us."

"Really…?"

"You have my word."

"Nii-san…"

"Come on…"

"…"

Likewise, Nanami checked on Hinata and asked if he is okay, which he said that he is, and asked her if she is harmed, and the SHSL Gamer said she is fine, which Hinata appeared to be relieved but said that something odd is going on here as he finds it impossible that hornets would grow as big as the size of buses and wondered what is going on in this island.

Nanami said to Hinata that for now he and Natsumi should stick with Class 77 for the time being so that they will be protected, which the sole surviving male reserve course student couldn't agree more, and said that he and Natsumi would settle for that.

"Hinata-kun."

"…"

"I think you and Natsumi-san should stick with us."

"…"

"That way we can protect each other and escape this island."

"You're right."

As for Koizumi, Saionji did her best to calm her hysterical friend down as the SHSL Photographer wailed over Sato's death and both Sonia assured to her that they will find Satori and rescue her and leave this island together.

"Come on…ease up…"

"Sato…Sato…"

"There, there…"

"We got to save Sato…"

"We will…but right now…"

"But we need…"

"Right now we need to plan and arm ourselves."

"…"

Class 77 hid themselves within the forest and observed, making sure that there are no giant hornets lurking in the air, and they patiently waited for several minutes, and Tanaka said that it's safe to move now and suggested that they at least find a cave to settle so that they can rest and plan their next move, and the others are in total agreement with Tanaka's suggestion.

"Sure!"

"I'm in!"

"Roger that!"

"Ditto!"

"I sure am LUCKY…"

"Be a bait, you bot!"

"Waaahhh…you're so mean!"

"Saionji…"

And thus Class 77 resumed their trek with Him at all and Natsumi tagging along as they look for a place to stay and find a way to get off this island and return home to Tokyo and inform the authorities about what they just discovered.

-x-

Elsewhere, Class 78 are having problems of their own as they encountered another set of giant insects, as they just witnessed a group of reserve course students being attacked by giant mosquitoes, and saw the giant mosquitoes using their beak-like parts sucking blood from the hapless students, and you can hear them screaming for help, while others screaming in anguish.

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE ME!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE ME!"

Asahina covered her mouth with her hands upon witnessing the gruesome scene, Ishimaru was speechless, Celestial does not seem to care, Fukawa nearly fainted, Maizono buried her face on Naegi's chest, while Naegi himself was shocked at what he saw, and could not comprehend how this happened…mosquitoes reaching such sizes and how it became possible

Kirigiri uses her willpower to mask her facial reaction and tells her classmates to stay put and hid themselves from plain sight, and Ohwada asked if this is okay in watching the reserve course students being consumed by the giant mosquitoes

She calmly said that for now there is no option as they are weaponless against those giant mosquitoes and made it clear that once caught escape in nearly impossible, and Ohwada was silent at what he was told, forced to acknowledge what the SHSL Detective just said.

"There's nothing we can do right now."

"…"

"Without weapons we don't stand a chance."

"…"

"If we get caught we will die."

"…"

"Ignore it for now. We need to make a plan before going forward."

"…"

Ohgami agreed with what Kirigiri said, as she pointed out at the scene where the reserve course students are now reduced to dried corpses, as all of their bloods are sucked out and the bodies laid dead, and both Yamaha and Hagakure hugged in terror.

"Waaahhh…"

"Ggggyyyaahh…"

"I don't feel so good…"

"I want to go home…"

"I won't go on a field trip again…"

"I won't scam again…"

"My doujin…"

"Mommy…"

Kirigiri glanced at the area she and her classmates are in and tells them. That they need to move out and find a place to stay, make a plan and find anything that can be used as weapons, and the others, save for Celestia and Togami, are in agreement, as they are determined to survive and escape the island and tell the government what they discovered.

"Sure!"

"I'm in!"

"Roger that!"

"Ditto!"

"Sure!"

"I'm in!"

"Roger that!"

"Ditto!"

Suddenly, a stray giant mosquito showed up and grabbed Maizono, in which the SHSL Idol screams in terror, but Naegi managed to grab hold, and the two classmates are hovering in the air as they are taken away, and the others screamed at seeing Naegi and Maizono being taken away.

"Eeeekkk!"

"Whoa!"

"Naegi-kun! Maizono-chan!"

"That thing's got them!"

"Good riddance to them."

"Celes-chan!"

"We got to do something!"

"Like what?"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the horror has just commenced, as two types of insects appeared…a group of mantises and hornets. And first blood is drawn, as Sato is taken, and Class 77 are now in a bind, as they try to process what they just saw, and now Sato became the first casualty of a GIANT HORNET attack..

Likewise, Class 78 also just witnessed a scene involving GIANT MANTISES. Then they encountered GIANT MOSQUITOES, with Naegi and Maizono are getting caught in between.

Now the rest of class 78 must make a decision on whether to move or stay put.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The horror moments continue, but action would soon commence, as the two sections fight back. Will they survive?

See you in October.Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. Mosquito Menace

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here pandemonium ensues as the next set of giant insects appeared, where Class 78 are in a heap of trouble…as in BIG trouble…

Meanwhile, Class 80 (the cast of Danganronpa V3) makes another appearance and seemed to have BETTER LUCK than the others…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch_****_. 7: _****_Ka no kyōi_**

The scene shifts to a certain area within the island where Class 80 found what appeared to be a one-story building, and this gave Class 80 a glimmer of hope as they believe that there may be some equipment that would help send radio distress calls so that they can call for help, and Akamatsu told the others what she believe, and the others were anxious as they wanted to call for help and get rescued.

"Whoa!"

"Seriously?"

"For real?"

"Alright!"

"We can call for help!"

"There might be food there!"

"Let's go!"

"Hold on…!"

Akamatsu led her classmates towards the building and got in, where they surveyed the area and found nothing much of use other than the following which somewhat gave them some respite as the following items that they find are:

\- Refrigerator

\- Electrical tools

\- Map

\- Bottled waters

\- Handheld radios

\- Drill guns

\- Nails

\- Spray cans

\- Energy foods and snacks

Rentaro checked them out and nodded in approval as the class now at least have a means to survive for at least three days, but also urged his classmates to conserve the rations they just acquired as there's no telling what situation would they end up next as they are still trapped in this island.

The others nodded and said that they will exercise caution and will not put the rations they got to waste.

"Okay."

"We get it."

"We won't gorge."

"We'll restrain ourselves."

"You can count on us."

"Don't worry about anything."

"We won't put anything to waste."

"Yeah."

Miu Iruma grinned as she found lots of mechanical parts and she immediately went to work as she intend to invent something that would help in her group's situation though Yumeno asked if she really has to do that as they are supposed to look for other rations and ask someone for help in contacting and getting help from mainland Tokyo.

Iruma told Yumeno that is her job now as she is busy working on something.

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"Um…Iruma-san…"

"What?"

"We're supposed to…"

"That's your job."

"Eh? But…"

"I'm busy. Go ask the others."

"Iruma-san…"

Saihara instructs Gokuhara and Hoshi to explore the building and see if they find anything mechanical or technological that would help in establishing contact as he has a feeling that getting off the island is not going to be easy or simple given that this place doesn't appeared to be as manned as other establishment they came across recently.

Gokuhara and Hoshi nodded and said that they will explore this place.

"Okay."

"Got it."

"Leave it to us."

"We'll do our part."

"We won't let you down."

"We're going to search every nook and cranny."

"We'll let you know if we find anything."

"Pronto."

And so Class 80 began to explore the one-story building that resembled a research lab, while Iruma is busy working on an invention that she expects to be proud of, hoping it will benefit her and her classmates while they are stuck in this island.

-x-

Elsewhere, Class 78 are having problems of their own as they encountered another set of giant insects, as they just witnessed a group of reserve course students being attacked by giant mosquitoes, and saw the giant mosquitoes using their beak-like parts sucking blood from the hapless students, and you can hear them screaming for help, while others screaming in anguish.

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE ME!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE ME!"

Asahina covered her mouth with her hands upon witnessing the gruesome scene, Ishimaru was speechless, Celestial does not seem to care, Fukawa nearly fainted, Maizono buried her face on Naegi's chest, while Naegi himself was shocked at what he saw, and could not comprehend how this happened…mosquitoes reaching such sizes and how it became possible

Kirigiri uses her willpower to mask her facial reaction and tells her classmates to stay put and hid themselves from plain sight, and Ohwada asked if this is okay in watching the reserve course students being consumed by the giant mosquitoes

She calmly said that for now there is no option as they are weaponless against those giant mosquitoes and made it clear that once caught escape in nearly impossible, and Ohwada was silent at what he was told, forced to acknowledge what the SHSL Detective just said.

"There's nothing we can do right now."

"…"

"Without weapons we don't stand a chance."

"…"

"If we get caught we will die."

"…"

"Ignore it for now. We need to make a plan before going forward."

"…"

Ohgami agreed with what Kirigiri said, as she pointed out at the scene where the reserve course students are now reduced to dried corpses, as all of their bloods are sucked out and the bodies laid dead, and both Yamada and Hagakure hugged in terror.

"Waaahhh…"

"Ggggyyyaahh…"

"I don't feel so good…"

"I want to go home…"

"I won't go on a field trip again…"

"I won't scam again…"

"My doujin…"

"Mommy…"

Kirigiri glanced at the area she and her classmates are in and tells them that they need to move out and find a place to stay, make a plan and find anything that can be used as weapons, and the others, save for Celestia and Togami, are in agreement, as they are determined to survive and escape the island and tell the government what they discovered.

"Sure!"

"I'm in!"

"Roger that!"

"Ditto!"

"Sure!"

"I'm in!"

"Roger that!"

"Ditto!"

Suddenly, a stray giant mosquito showed up and grabbed Maizono, in which the SHSL Idol screams in terror, but Naegi managed to grab hold, and the two classmates are hovering in the air as they are taken away, and the others screamed at seeing Naegi and Maizono being taken away.

"Eeeekkk!"

"Whoa!"

"Naegi-kun! Maizono-chan!"

"That thing's got them!"

"Good riddance to them."

"Celes-chan!"

"We got to do something!"

"Like what?"

As the rest scrambled on what to do, Kuwata thought fast and grabbed Hagakure's crystal ball and hurled it at the fleeing giant mosquito and it struck the giant insect, stunning it and caused it to release its hold on Naegi and Maizono, and the two teens fell on the ground.

There Naegi took Maizono's hand and both ran towards their classmates as another giant mosquito showed up, just as an escaping reserve course student showed up and is fleeing to another direction that would led him straight to the giant mosquito.

Naegi attempts to warn him but the student rebuke him selfishly.

"Wait!"

"Fuck off!"

"You can't go there!"

"Fuck you! I'm outta here!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care! I wanna get outta here!"

"Wait!"

"Go fuck off!"

The fleeing student's recklessness would soon cost him his life as the giant mosquito caught and pinned him down, and uses it's beak to pierce the boy's skull and began to suck out his blood, and both Naegi and Maizono stared wide-eyed in horror at seeing the gruesome scene in front of them.

Despite the gruesome scene they witnessed, Hagakure berated Kuwata for costing him his prized crystal ball though Kuwata said this is better than watching their classmates getting taken away and be killed off somewhere.

"You redhead fool!"

"What?"

"You just wrecked my crystal ball!"

"I'll pay you back!"

"It cost a million yen!"

"What do you want me to do? Naegi and Maizono are gonna die if I didn't act! Besides…I saved their lives! It's better than your crystal ball that can be replaced!"

"Wahh…my crystal ball…"

"Geez…"

Ishimaru and Ohwada were shocked at what they saw as the doomed student is dying as almost all of its blood is being drained and saw the mosquito's belly is turning red and being full as a result of sucking the prey's blood.

"Oh no…"

"What the hell…?"

"That poor boy…"

"This can't be damn real…"

"What you saw is real, Ohwada-kun…"

"Can't we do something…?"

"I'm afraid we can't…that boy is nearly drained…we can't do anything at this point…"

"…"

Asahina covered her mouth while screaming in horror as she saw how the victim's body is slowly withering as he is drained of blood and now she is starting to panic, but Ohgami held her and urges her classmate to calm down and not give in to panic.

"Waaahhh!"

"Asahina…!"

"We're going to die!"

"Calm down…!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Calm yourself, Asahina! We will escape!"

"Someone help us!"

"Asahina!"

Yamada was also starting to panic as he saw that the mosquito had just finished off the reserve course student and is now eyeing him, which Fujisaki noticed and tells Yamada to run and seek shelter under the trees, which he agreed.

As Yamada began to run, a giant wasp showed up and swoops down, taking him and hovered to the air, and the others screamed upon seeing their classmate being taken away so suddenly.

"Oh no!"

"They got Yamada!"

"Yamada!"

"Someone do something!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"…"

"Quick, Naegi…you're the Luckster…do a bad luck so the mosquito will get jinxed and let Yamada go!"

"Eh?"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, As Class 80 found a place to stay for the time being, got rations and Iruma is making something that will help the others…which will be revealed in the next chapters.

Naegi and Maizono are saved…but Yamada is the next to be victimized…will his classmates save him?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show whether Yamada would survive and escape or become the first casualty…

Someone makes an unexpected appearance…

See you in mid-October


	8. Model Melee x Butterfly Effect

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here pandemonium continues as the next set of giant insects appeared, where Class 78 are in a heap of trouble…as in BIG trouble…

Meanwhile, an unexpected Danganronpa character makes an unexpected appearance, which will add more tension to this chapter…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Moderu kakutō x Batafurai kōka**_

Ishimaru and Ohwada were shocked at what they saw as the doomed student is dying as almost all of its blood is being drained and saw the mosquito's belly is turning red and being full as a result of sucking the prey's blood.

"Oh no…"

"What the hell…?"

"That poor boy…"

"This can't be damn real…"

"What you saw is real, Ohwada-kun…"

"Can't we do something…?"

"I'm afraid we can't…that boy is nearly drained…we can't do anything at this point…"

"…"

Asahina covered her mouth while screaming in horror as she saw how the victim's body is slowly withering as he is drained of blood and now she is starting to panic, but Ohgami held her and urges her classmate to calm down and not give in to panic.

"Waaahhh!"

"Asahina…!"

"We're going to die!"

"Calm down…!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Calm yourself, Asahina! We will escape!"

"Someone help us!"

"Asahina!"

Yamada was also starting to panic as he saw that the mosquito had just finished off the reserve course student and is now eyeing him, which Fujisaki noticed and tells Yamada to run and seek shelter under the trees, which he agreed.

As Yamada began to run, a giant wasp showed up and swoops down, taking him and hovered to the air, and the others screamed upon seeing their classmate being taken away so suddenly.

"Oh no!"

"They got Yamada!"

"Yamada!"

"Someone do something!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"…"

"Quick, Naegi…you're the Luckster…do a bad luck so the mosquito will get jinxed and let Yamada go!"

"Eh?"

Fortunately, Yamada's body weight somewhat prevented the giant mosquito to fly off higher, and this enabled Kuwata to pick up a hand-sized rock and uses his talent as the SHSL Baseball Player to hurl the rock like a baseball and threw it straight towards the giant mosquito, hitting it on the eye and with such speed and accuracy, the mosquito was stunned and is forced to let Yamada go, and the SHSL Doujin Writer fell to the ground, and was somewhat stunned, but otherwise unharmed.

There Ohgami and Asahina went to Yamada and assisted him in getting up and joined the others in making an escape, and the Class 78 members went towards the forest to make use of the high trees to shield them from the predators' field of vision.

There Yamada thanked Kuwata for the save, which the latter said that it's okay.

"Kuwata-dono…"

"Yeah?"

"Th-thanks…"

"Sure. No biggie."

"I appreciate it a lot…"

"Don't mind it."

"Thanks again."

"Yeah, yeah…"

As the class walked around, Kirigiri is greatly bothered at the turn of events, and wondered how is it possible that the insects they encountered would grow to gigantic sizes and what caused this to happen that led to her classmates' current situation.

Moreover, she finds it strange that the plane they are riding earlier landed in this seemingly unchartered island, with the pilots intentionally killed themselves as well as damaging the radio and communication devices that prevents them from calling help.

Another factor here is that her and her classmates' belongings are not on the plane, thus she now has a reason to suspect that this is a set-up and this situation she and her classmates are in is no mere coincidence, meaning that this was arranged to have Class 78 killed off.

Fujisaki noticed Kirigiri's silence and asked her what is wrong. There Kirigiri intentionally lag behind so she and Fujisaki are at a safe distance and told Fujisaki what she is thinking right now and believed that there is someone who wants her dead, probably due to her talent of being the SHSL Detective, and believed that the culprit intentionally dragged Class 78 because of the fact that she is with them.

Fujisaki asked if this is the case, which Kirigiri said that though there's not enough concrete proof, the theory may well make sense if this would mean in having the SHSL Detective getting killed off as well.

"That's what you think, Kirigiri-san?"

"Though I have no proof…it may well make sense, Fujisaki-san."

"Why would the culprit drag our classmate if he/she is targeting you?"

"Given that me being a student as Hope's peak Academy is public knowledge, the culprit may have went to a good deal of effort to find means to kill me off discreetly, and somehow the culprit found out about this field trip and use this as a way to kill me off, and doesn't seem to mind dragging you and our classmates here."

"That's…cruel…"

"I know."

"…"

"…"

Meanwhile, Naegi is comforting Maizono as she is starting to get shaken after almost getting captured, and he hugged her just to assure her that he is right by her side, as well as providing her emotional support.

Maizono accepted the gesture without question as she needed it as she is getting scared, and begged Naegi to protect her and get her off this island, which he gave his word and assurance that they will escape this island together.

He also said that after this ordeal is over, they will go on a date, which she accepted.

"Maizono-san."

"…"

"We will get off this island and return home."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. And after that…we'll go on a date."

"For real…?"

"Yeah. I promise."

"…"

By then Kirigiri urged her classmates to stick together as they are going to find a place that would shelter them from the insects they encountered as well as to find means of getting help, reasoning that staying outdoors is now a bad idea as she pointed out that once nightfall arrive the entire class would be at risk of getting killed.

The others agreed and are ready to follow her lead as she instructed her classmates to keep an eye out and be alert for possible surprise attacks, which they responded in unison.

"Yeah."

"You got it."

"We'll be on the lookout."

"And we'll be ready."

"Count on us!"

"We'll be a head of them."

"And I swear as a man!"

"Ha-ha."

As Class 78 were walking within the forest, they trekked for about over five minutes yet Kirigiri can tell that shelter is far from here given how vast the island is, but she withstood the difficulty as she tries to raise her classmates' spirits that they would not feel daunted.

Suddenly Ohgami and Naegi heard some footsteps heading their way, which Naegi asked if the sounds come from a person or from another insect, which Ohgami said she is unsure unless she sees it with her own eyes.

"Something is coming."

"You think it's a person?"

"I can't be certain, Naegi."

"Then…"

"Be ready. We might encounter trouble."

"Ohgami-san…"

"If it turns out to be another giant insect…I will try to hold it off."

"…"

As Ohgami stood in front, she is ready to face whoever or whatever is heading her way and told the others to go ahead, promising that she will catch up soon once she took care of the attacker, which Asahina asked if she is sure about this which the SHSL Swimmer appeared worried that Ohgami is going to face the attacker all by herself.

Ohgami assured to Asahina that she will be okay and urged Asahina to go with the rest of her classmates and find shelter, promising that she will catch up soon once the attacker is taken cared of and that she will be okay.

"Go on ahead, Asahina."

"But…Sakura-chan…"

"Do not worry."

"Eh?"

"Once I've taken care of it…I will catch up with you."

"Sakura-chan."

"Trust me, Asahina."

"…"

As Asahina is about to oblige, the source of the footsteps is revealed where it showed that a teenage girl was running and Class 78 was surprised as they recognize her. It was their classmate Junko Enoshima, the SHSL Fashion Diva, and Enoshima appeared to be surprised and relieved to see them and said that she narrowly escaped some giant insects.

Kirigiri stared, as she realized that Enoshima wasn't with Class 78 when they took the flight and ended up in this island, and there she asked the SHSL Fashion Diva how she ended up here and how long was she in this island and if there are any other people here in this island, and if there are any establishments or houses built here that they can use as temporary shelter.

Enoshima said that she and a number of fashion models are supposed to head for Hiroshima, but for some reason the pilot diverted their flight and ended up here. Enoshima and her fellow models found out that as soon as the plane landed on the island the pilot committed suicide by shooting himself on the head with a gun, and disabled the radios to prevent the passengers from calling for help.

Enoshima then said that after that the modelling crew began trekking the island when the plane exploded, thus trapping them here in this island and thus further trapping them here with no way of getting help.

And lastly, Enoshima said that she and her fellow models have been in this island since yesterday, which the others were surprised to hear this as they could not believe that someone would do this and wondered who is behind all this.

"What?"

"You've been here since yesterday?"

"And you've been stuck here since?"

"No way?"

"This is getting out of hand…"

"Looks like we've been sent here on purpose…"

"I don't want to die…"

"Calm down, Fujisaki…"

Kirigiri then asked Enoshima why is she alone right now and where are the rest of the modelling crew that she went with, and there Enoshima said that the crew panicked and ran off to different directions after saying that they encountered some GIANT ladybird beetles, and thus she hasn't been able to find them until now due to her keeping a low profile while avoiding the giant beetles in question.

Yamada and Hagakure stood still in fright after hearing this and wondered if they are about to enter an apocalypse of sorts, and both hugged as they wished that someone would come to save them.

"Waahhh…"

"I don't want to die!"

"I still haven't raised a million Yen…"

"I still want to make the ultimate doujin…"

"Someone save us…"

"We need a miracle…"

"Oh please…"

"Let there be a savior…"

Kirigiri then asked Enoshima if there are any places that Class 78 can go so as to seek shelter once nightfall sets, and there Enoshima said that so far she hasn't found a cave yet, and there the SHSL Detective advised Enoshima to stick with the Class so as to keep everyone together safe.

Enoshima nodded and said that she would rather do that than being alone in the island after her modelling crew DITCHED her.

"You should come with us, Enoshima."

"Hmm…?"

"It's better if you stick with us."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"At least you won't be alone."

"I agree. My fellow models ditched me after seeing those giant bugs."

"I suppose you were unable to get your belongings…"

"Yeah. It burned up after the plane blew up."

"…"

As Class 78 began to resume their trek, they heard a scream coming not far from their current area, and the scream was from a woman, and Enoshima said she recognized it as one of the modelling group she is with, and Ohwada was compelled to go and see, believing that she might need help, due to his code of honor as a man.

As Ohwada ran off, Ohgami went after him fearing that he might encounter another giant insect, and as the two arrived, both stopped on their tracks as they saw a fashion model sitting on the ground, her clothes ripped and is frozen in fear as she is approached by a gigantic butterfly, and Ohwada could not believe what he is seeing, and wondered if he is dreaming.

Ohgami herself was shocked at the scene and is compelled to go and help, but hesitated when two more giant butterflies arrived and surrounded the terrified model. Kirigiri observed the scene and noted that the butterfly appeared to be a swallowtail. The rest of Class 78 arrived and they are equally shocked at what they saw, and the terrified model saw Enoshima and screamed at her to help her out of this predicament even though she could not will herself to move.

"Enoshima!"

"Hey!"

"Help me!"

"Don't just sit there! Move your butt and get over here!"

"Just help me here!"

"We'll try! But you need to move!"

"Help me!"

"Geez…"

However, two more giant swallowtails arrived and surrounded the screaming model, and the first giant swallowtail unleashed its beak-like organ from its mouth and stabbed at the model's crotch, while the other two giant swallowtails did the same and stabbed the model's breasts, and began sucking the model's fluids like sipping nectar from a flower.

Kirigiri stared wide-eyed, as she unknowingly showed emotion, for she deduced what the butterflies are doing, and Asahina, Maizono and Fujisaki stared in shock as the model is slowly being drained of her blood and fluids, and you can see the model is being sucked dry, her body withered and becoming like a dried skeleton.

Ohwada finally snapped out of his shock upon seeing the dying model and is about to go after the giant butterflies, but Ohgami held him back and told him it is useless as the model cannot be saved and that they are outgunned due to the butterflies' massive size and facing them barehanded would only result in death.

"Don't."

"Eh?"

"We are too late."

"But…"

"The model is already gone. Her body fluids have been drained."

"We can't just…!"

"We are outnumbered. Their sizes hold a huge advantage over us."

"…"

By then the trio giant swallowtails are finished as the model is now dead, and they turn their attention towards Ohwada and Ohgami, ready to take their next meal.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, As Class 78 found Enoshima and are now almost complete, and decided to stick together and find a place to stay and call for help.

However, pandemonium ensued as they encountered another group of giant insects and witnessed first-hand at how the victim died at their hands (no pun intended)…

So Enoshima got on this island ahead of her classmates and got separated from her fellow models. The next upcoming chapters will tell what became of their fate…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will show what Class 78 would do at a situation like this…

See you in November…

Reviews are welcomed but needed...


	9. Butterfly Battle

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here pandemonium continues as the next set of giant insects appeared, where Class 77 are in a heap of trouble…as in BIG trouble…

Meanwhile, Class 78 are in a problem of their own, which will add more tension to this chapter…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_C_****_h. 9: Batafuraibatoru_**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the other area within the island, where Class 77 continued their trek as they search for Sato, and you can see Koizumi getting more and more worried about her friend, and is fearful that she might get eaten alive, but Sonia assured to her that Sato will be okay, as she told Koizumi about the behavior of wasps, where they are keeping their prey alive for now in order feed the larva.

Sonia gave her word that Sato will be saved and that they will find a way to leave this island together with Class 77, which Koizumi is grateful for, and the SHSL Princess said that it is natural for friends to look out for each other.

"…so don't worry, Koizumi-san."

"Thank you, Sonia-san…"

"It's okay."

"I'm so glad that you became my friend."

"That's what friends are for."

"Sonia…"

"Now let us go and find Sato-san."

"Okay."

Nagito then saw something and told the others about it, where they saw what appeared to be a two-story house, and Saionji is relieved to see that there is a house and maybe there is a telephone they can use to call for help, but Pekoyama pointed out that there are no telephone poles and wires, and there are no streetlights seen, thus she finds it suspicious about a house as they haven't encountered any residents since coming here.

Moreover, Pekoyama pointed out that there is a huge hole on the wall of the upper area of the house, and Fuyuhiko noticed it, and said that there's a possibility that the giant wasp that took Sato may be in there, and Koizumi said that Sato might be in there as well, and urged her classmates to help her get Sato out there.

Nidai and Owari then volunteered to go in and help, saying that they will get Sato out and beat up the giant insect that maybe guarding her, assuring Koizumi that her friend will be rescued in no time.

"Okay. I'm going in!"

"I'm coming too, Nidai! You'll be needing more than muscles!"

"It's going to be a tough one, Owari."

"Hah! A tough girl like me is enough for those big bugs!"

"Heh…you sure are spunky!"

"Ha-ha…"

"So leave this to us, Koizumi!"

"We got this!"

Touched, Koizumi nodded as she, Nidai and Owari went inside and went to the second floor, where they noted that the place looked empty, and the rest of Class 77 are on standby, though Saionji followed the trio as she is worried for Koizumi, and soon she joined the trio, saying that she wants to help, and they commenced their search for Sato.

Out of curiosity, Saionji opened a sliding door, where she shrieked in horror, seeing two adult victims, whose lower bodies are reduced to skeleton and severed organs and tissues, while their upper bodies are somewhat intact, but they are somewhat alive, yet appeared too drugged to escape, and all they could only moan for help.

"Hahh…hahh…"

"H-help…me…"

"S-save…m-me…"

"H-help…"

"Get…me…out of…here…"

"Hahh…hahh…"

"H-help…me…"

"S-save…m-me…"

Saionji screamed louder in horror which prompted Pekoyama and Mioda to go inside and see what is going on, and they saw the two partially consumed bodies and they became more shocked at seeing a group of wasp larva that are as big as pet cats, eating away on the moaning bodies, and Mioda became scared while Koizumi was shocked.

The six students are baffled on what is going on, and how did this happen.

"Wh-what the…?"

"Eww…"

"Gross…"

"No way…"

"Just what the heck is this?"

"They're…being eaten alive…"

"I'm going to be sick…"

"What should we do…?"

Regaining her composure, Koizumi resumed her search for Sato, and eventually found her, unconscious but alive, and there she requested for help and Owari carried Sato over her shoulders and they are ready to make their escape, but then they heard buzzing sounds and Saionji stared wide-eyed in terror as she realized that the wasps are coming in, and there Nidai grabbed an iron bar and told the girls to go ahead as he will stall the giant insect to give them time to escape.

Koizumi was against it saying that he might get killed, but Nidai assured to her that he will catch up with the others once he takes out the giant wasp.

"You go with Owari and get out of here!"

"Eh? But what about…"

"I'll catch up with you as soon as I took care of that bug…"

"But…"

"Don't worry…I'll be with you in a while!"

"Nidai-san…"

"Go on!"

"…"

By then the giant wasp arrived and went straight for Nidai, in which he picked up and uses the iron bar to keep the wasp at bay and because of the cramped space, the wasp is unable to use its sting to sting Nidai, and this allows the girls to ran outside, but Pekoyama stayed as she took out her bamboo sword and revealed its secret, in which it has a katana hidden, and there she stabbed the katana's tip onto the wasp's eye, blinding and disorienting it, and this allows Nidai to smash the iron bar on the giant wasp, disorienting it further.

There Pekoyama urges Nidai to use this opportunity to make an escape, and he thanked her for the assist, which she says it is nothing.

"Come on, Nidai."

"Yeah."

"We should go while that thing is disoriented…"

"Thanks for the help, Pekoyama."

"No problem."

"We should go."

"I'm right behind you."

"…"

Once everyone is outside, Class 77 began to make a run for it as they intend to avoid a direct confrontation believing that there may be more of those giant wasps, and Sonia began showing some leadership skills as she urged her classmates to stick together as they will find a place to settle in for the time being in order to stay alive.

Her classmates nodded and said that they will follow Sonia's lead.

"Okay!"

"We'll follow your lead!"

"We'll follow you!"

"Lead the way!"

"We're ready to listen!"

"We know you can do it!"

"We put our trust in you!"

"Yeah!"

-x-

Elsewhere, Class 78 accidentally meet up with Junko Enoshima, who told her classmates that she and her modeling entourage have been stuck in this island since yesterday, and so far they haven't found any houses within this island. There she decided to join her classmates in finding her entourage and to find a way to get help.

In the minutes that passed, Class 78 heard a scream and they went to the source, where they saw one of Enoshima's fellow models, screaming as she is being confronted by what appeared to be a giant butterfly-like insect. Asahina and Maizono stared in terror at seeing this and could not comprehend how something like this could happen.

"Eh…?"

"N-now way…"

"A giant…butterfly…?"

"That…can't be…"

"What is going on here?"

"That woman…she's…"

"…"

"…"

Ohgami herself was shocked at the scene and is compelled to go and help, but hesitated when two more giant butterflies arrived and surrounded the terrified model. Kirigiri observed the scene and noted that the butterfly appeared to be a swallowtail. The rest of Class 78 arrived and they are equally shocked at what they saw, and the terrified model saw Enoshima and screamed at her to help her out of this predicament even though she could not will herself to move.

"Enoshima!"

"Hey!"

"Help me!"

"Don't just sit there! Move your butt and get over here!"

"Just help me here!"

"We'll try! But you need to move!"

"Help me!"

"Geez…"

However, two more giant swallowtails arrived and surrounded the screaming model, and the first giant swallowtail unleashed its beak-like organ from its mouth and stabbed at the model's crotch, while the other two giant swallowtails did the same and stabbed the model's breasts, and began sucking the model's fluids like sipping nectar from a flower.

Kirigiri stared wide-eyed, as she unknowingly showed emotion, for she deduced what the butterflies are doing, and Asahina, Maizono and Fujisaki stared in shock as the model is slowly being drained of her blood and fluids, and you can see the model is being sucked dry, her body withered and becoming like a dried skeleton.

Ohwada finally snapped out of his shock upon seeing the dying model and is about to go after the giant butterflies, but Ohgami held him back and told him it is useless as the model cannot be saved and that they are outgunned due to the butterflies' massive size and facing them barehanded would only result in death.

"Don't."

"Eh?"

"We are too late."

"But…"

"The model is already gone. Her body fluids have been drained."

"We can't just…!"

"We are outnumbered. Their sizes hold a huge advantage over us."

"…"

By then the trio giant swallowtails are finished as the model is now dead, and they turn their attention towards Ohwada and Ohgami, ready to take their next meal. Ohwada and Ohgami braced themselves as they are in for a fight of their lives, and are ready to die just to protect their classmates, and there Ohwada told Ohgami to be ready to go down with him, as a fighter.

Ohgami acknowledged it and said it was an honor to fight alongside him.

"This is something I gotta do as a man…"

"And I say the same…as a martial artist."

"I say it's a good thing to be fighting beside you."

"Indeed. It's an honor to be fighting alongside you."

"Are you ready to go down?"

"Yes. to protect our dear classmates…"

"Okay!"

"Hah!"

Suddenly, Enoshima came running through and brought out a canned spray of perfume and sprayed it onto one of the giant swallowtails, and it struck its eyes, causing the giant insect to get disoriented and ended up colliding with the other two giant swallowtails and there she told her two classmates to get going while the three giant insects are disoriented.

Ohgami and Ohwada thanked Enoshima for the assist, which she said it was nothing.

"Come on! While those butterfreaks are too dizzy!"

"Enoshima…"

"Whoa…"

"Come on! we should get going and run!"

"Thanks, Enoshima."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"It's nothing!"

"…"

"…"

The trio then joined the rest of Class 78 and they all made a run for it while the three swallowtails are too disoriented to move, and this allowed Class 78 to make a run for it as they went to the forest to seek shelter and hide from the giant swallowtails which the students believe that there may be more of them somewhere within the forest, and hoped that they won't be running into more of those insects.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, As Class 78 found Enoshima and are now almost complete, and decided to stick together and find a place to stay and call for help.

However, pandemonium ensued as they encountered another group of giant insects and witnessed first-hand at how the victim died at their hands (no pun intended)…

Likewise, Class 77 managed to save Sato and are now on their way somewhere to find a place to hide and find a way to get help and escape the island…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will showcase Class 80 (the Danganronpa V3 crew), in which they will show what they would do at a situation like this…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed but needed...


	10. Temporary Shelter

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Class 80 (aka the characters from Danganroonpa V3) takes the spotlight as they are searching for a way to find cover to avoid confronting the giant insects…

In addition to this, an argument breaks out, which will add more tension to this chapter…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 10: _****_Kasetsu sherutā_**

Elsewhere within the island, Class 80 are trekking and so far they managed to evade most of the insects they encountered by hiding behind the leaves and right now they are looking for a place to hide and rest before they formulate their next move in order to call for help and how to escape the island in order to head back to the main land.

Amami is using his instinct to observe the surroundings due to his talent as the SHSL Survivalist, and he use it to survive and to ensure the survival of his classmates and led the class to a safer area to pass by and to avoid which areas he feels where insects might thrive.

Hilarity, yet tension, ensued as Chibashira began accusing Saihara of orchestrating the events as she is near him, which the SHSL Detective asked why is she blaming him, and she said that because it is a boy's charm that caused it and said that all boys should be sacrificed in order for the girls to survive, and this caused a bickering between the two classmates.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"Huh?"

"Boys should be sacrificed! That way the girls will survive!"

"What are you saying? What did I do that made you make comments like that?"

"It's because you boys are lechers! And lechers should not be traveling among girls!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"I do! And I say we feed you to those big bugs!"

Akamatsu stepped in between and urges Chabashira not to take her frustration out on Saihara, and urged her to lighten up and said that the best they can do is cooperate with each other and soon they might find a way to call for help and find something that would help them escape the island so everyone can go home and resume their normal lives.

Chabashira was surprised that Akamatsu is siding with Saihara, and there she accuses him of CORRUPTING Akamatsu, and deemed him a mental pervert that made Akamatsu submissive towards any guy and now Akamatsu would do anything he makes her do, such as making her side with the boys so as to make them look favorable to the girls.

Saihara sweat-dropped and face-palmed while telling her that she is mistaken yet Chabashira insisted that all boys are dangerous and Saihara is one of them, and there the two teens bicker once more as the rest of Class 80 watches on the scene as the two argue over trivial matters.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"Huh? What now?"

"Because of you, akamatsu-san is becoming a puppet! That shows that you boys are dangerous! Therefore, boys should be sacrificed! That way the girls will survive!"

"What are you saying? What did I do that made you make comments like that?"

"It's because you boys are lechers! And look what you did…Akamatsu is siding with you lechers! And lechers should not be traveling among girls!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"I do! And I say we feed you to those big bugs!"

Akamatsu tried once more to play peacekeeper and urges Chabashira to have faith in the boys, especially Saihara and assured to her that everything will be okay and nothing bad will happen to the class, and Chabashira stared wide-eyed and asked Akamatsu why is she taking Saihara's word for it and cautions her that Saihara might have an ulterior motive.

The SHSL Pianist tells Chabashira that she has nothing to be afraid of and promised that Saihara will be a big help to everyone here, which the SHSL Aikido Master is skeptical about what Akamatsu said about Saihara.

"Don't worry! Everything will be okay."

"Akamatsu-san…why…?"

"Huh?"

"Why take that maniac's word over mine?"

"Saihara-kun is a big help to us all."

"But…but…"

"Trust me. We need to cooperate with each other so we can escape."

"…"

Akamatsu's optimism somewhat prevailed and Chabashira twitched her eyes at seeing the SHSL Pianist having too much trust towards Saihara, and she glanced at the SHSL Detective as he stood there looking neutral and she shook her head in denial and insisted that she doesn't trust him or any of her male classmates and insisted that only girls proceed and the boys should be abandoned, but Akamatsu urges Chabashira to put her fear of boys aside and cooperate with them for the sake of class unity.

"Don't worry! Everything will be okay."

"No! I can't accept this! Why, Akamatsu-san…why…?"

"Huh?"

"Why take that maniac's word over mine? Don't you see? He intend to rape you then discard you!"

"That's not true…Saihara-kun is a big help to us all."

"But…but…"

"Trust me. We need to cooperate with each other so we can escape."

"…"

After much prodding, Chabashira sighed and reluctantly did as told and the class proceeded to move forward and trek the forest until coming across what appeared to be a weapons factory, which Gonta Gokuhara said this could be the first step in surviving their first day here and that he will stand guard here while the rest would go and explore inside the factory-like building.

Saihara asked Gokuhara if he is sure about staying here to guard, reasoning that he might encounter a different type of giant insect, and the SHSL Entomologist said that he will, saying that he has knowledge of insects and that if he sees one that he has knowledge of, he can come up with a counterattack and defense.

"Leave things to me!"

"Are you sure, Gokuhara? You might…"

"No need to worry. Just leave everything to me."

"…"

"I'll be fine. So have faith in me!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes!"

"…"

Seeing Gokuhara's confidence, Saihara consented to it and tells Akamatsu to lead the others inside, and Class 80 went inside the building, where they saw lots of tools and items being stored there and as they explored the building, Iruma is feeling like she is in heaven upon seeing the tools and she immediately went to work as she took whatever tools and items she could find and went to work, as her talent as the SHSL Inventor kicks in.

The others sweat-dropped as they wondered what kind of invention she could make and hoped that whatever invention she is making it might help in getting help or getting them out of this island and return to the main land.

"There she goes…"

"Her talent as the Supr High School-level Inventor…"

"What's she gonna invent?"

"Hopefully something to get us out of this blasted island…"

"Is it a spaceship?"

"I hope so…"

"Are you crazy? A spaceship in this jungle?"

"Who knows?"

The rest explored the building and so far it appeared to be safe for now and there Momota Kaito called the rest saying that he found a pair of vending machines that has chocolate bars and bottled waters, which the rest gathered and wondered how to extract them as they do not have much coins with them to use, but Ryoma Hoshi found a spare tennis racket within the building and uses it to smash the glass panel open.

Just as the rest are about to take one, Amami reminded his classmates that they have to conserve the food as they are limited and they need to plan out on how to survive the next two days as it is critical due to the uncertainty of whether they could find a way to call for help, which the others glanced at each other and pondered on what to expect in the next 72 hours.

There Himiko Yumeno took a chocolate bar and a bottled water and placed it on her magician's hat and did a magic word, then tapped it with her wand, and there the two items multiplied and repeated the process, producing enough stock to last the class for the next 72 hours, and her classmates thanked Yumeno for the help, appreciating her talents as the SHSL Magician.

"Wow!"

"Yahoo!"

"Yipee!"

"Thanks, Yumeno!"

"You're a big help!"

"Yeah, you're a lifesaver!"

"No less from the Super High School Magician!"

"We can have our own stocks of ration!"

Amano nodded as he sees that Yumeno's actions helped strengthening the class' morale and he leaves to look around to see if there is something he could find in any equipment that can be used in calling for help and get someone to come in thin island and rescue the class.

After several minutes, the scene shows that Iruma has just finished creating her invention, which is a human-looking robot, which has several features: having a fully mechanical body. Most of his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes. His head, though synthetic, resembles that of a normal human, having pale skin and white, straight hair with a large ahoge sticking from the top, though with noticeable cyborg traits such as glowing blue eyes, thick lines that run around and below his eyes, and headphone-shaped objects instead of ears

She then connected the wires and unleashes a jolt of electricity and soon the robot is energized and now she has to wait for about 30 minutes before the human-looking robot makes its first activation and she decided to go look for a bathroom to take shower while waiting for the robot to be activated.

By then Akamatsu arrived and tells Iruma that she found a bathroom nearby and said to the SHSL Inventor that she can take a shower, which Iruma grinned and said that she really needed one and thanked her as she leaves in a hurry.

Akamatsu just smiled as she glanced at the still-unawaken robot and noted that it looked like a real boy, and wondered what kind of invention Iruma made and how this would help in the class' chances of surviving the first 72 hours.

There Iruma came back and tells Akamatsu that the robot will be ready in 30 minutes and said that all she has to do is wait, as the robot needs a bit more of tweaking before it is ready to be used as it will help them fend off any giant insects that they might encounter later on.

Akamatsu stared as she asked if the robot contain weapons, which Iruma said that she is adding some and still needed a bit of touch.

"Really?"

"Yup! The robot I made will have additional ammo. Just needed some time to do some add-on…"

"But…will that be…?"

"I'm sure of it!"

"Iruma-san…"

"Just leave everything to me!"

"Okay…"

"Ha-ha…"

After that, Akamatsu decided to leave as she too needed a shower.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the bathroom where Akamatsu and Iruma are showering in separate shower rooms, and the girls feel refreshed, and while Akamatsu wondered what awaits them now that they found a place to stay for the day and that Yumeno somehow made rations, Akamatsu began to wonder how she and her classmates ended up in this kind of predicament and if this is a coincidence or if it was planned.

By then a naked Iruma appeared from behind, overhearing her monologue and tells her that she should just rest her mind for today and not to worry too much about tomorrow, saying that everything will be okay, which Akamatsu felt that Iruma has a point.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"You ought to relax and unwind. We've been through a lot earlier."

"You're right…"

"So stop thinking about what comes before and think about relaxing a bit."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Heh-heh…"

"…"

As Akamatsu turn around to face the shower nozzle, Iruma gently hugged her from behind, surprising the SHSL Pianist and asked what is she doing, and there the SHSL Inventor said that Akamatsu needed a bit of COOLING OFF after everything she and the others went through, and that she needs to have a bit of FUN since they get to be alone for now.

Akamatsu felt a bit flustered at what Iruma is implying but then Iruma's hands began to caress the pianist's breast, and then her nipples, which moments later began to harden. Akamatsu blushed while she began to moan as pleasure began to envelop her body, as Iruma gently pinched her classmate's nipples, feeling it hardening under her fingers.

"Ahh…"

"Wow…"

"Ahh…"

"Your nipples are getting harder…"

"Ahh…"

"so fun to play with…"

"Ahh…"

"Now then…"

Akamatsu tried to fight off the sensations and said that the others might come here and see them like this, but Iruma snickered and said that the others are busy in exploring this building, and that she and Akamatsu have enough time for some INTIMATE moment, and there her right fingers went downward and began to caress Akamatsu's SHAVED WOMANHOOD, and began to explore her THERE, and Akamatsu stared wide-eyed as a strong jolt of pleasure struck her body.

Akamatsu's body responded in instinct as she crouches a bit, her legs spread a little and her hips bucked as Iruma's middle finger began to go in and out of her classmate's ENTRANCE, and the SHSL Pianist began to moan in pleasure while unable to resist her classmate's sensual taunting and PHYSICAL advances.

"Ahh…"

"Wow…"

"Ahh…"

"Your nipples are getting harder…and you're getting WET DOWN THERE…"

"Ahh…"

"You're so fun to play with…"

"Ahh…"

"Now then…shall we up the ante…?"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, As Class 80 found a place to stay and managed to make rations to last for at least three days…despite Chabshira's attempt to sway the girls to abandon the boys…and Akamatsu managed to calm her classmate down…

This served as the first appearance of Kibo, but he has not been activated yet, so he might make a FULL DEBUT in the next chapter…

Lastly, the first LEMON SCENE of this fic, as the Kyochu Rettou manga has a fair share of ecchi moments, and decided to make use of those elements here, hence my decision to go from t-rated to M-rated…

Of course there will be STRAIGHT scenes for the other characters here, which will happen soon…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will showcase Class 80 (the Danganronpa V3 crew), in which they will show what they would do at a situation like this once Kibo awakens for the first time…

Class 78 takes the next exposure and encountered another problem…

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	11. Tick Tock part 1

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Class 80 (aka the characters from Danganroonpa V3) takes a bit of a break while formulating a way to to avoid confronting the giant insects and contact for help…

Meanwhile, more MOMENTS between Iruma and Akamatsu…

And another class makes an appearance…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 11: Tick-Tock_**

As the rest of Class 80 are busy with finding ration, looking for tools and find a way to contact help ,the scene shifts outside where Gokuhara is standing guard, and there he is joined by Ryoma, as he found a spare tennis racket which he arms himself with and the two classmates served as lookout, where they would give the warning should a random giant insect shows up and make an attempt.

Ryoma gives Gokuhara one of the rations which the SHSL Entomologist thanked, which Ryoma said that it is nothing and that they should be helping one another out so that they can head back to the mainland together as a class.

"Here. You need to fill your tummy."

"Thanks, Hoshi."

"No problem."

"Look like you got a racket."

"Yeah. Need a weapon."

"Are you ready for action should those big bugs show up?"

"Yeah. Lock and ready."

"Good to hear."

Inside the shelter, the scene shows that the robot remained stationary as it is being filled with installed programming and awaits the next several minutes before it activates, and there Yumeno came as she stares at the robot, wondering if she should use magic to see if it can be activated so that the class can have additional help.

Saihara then came and said that it's best not to touch it as Iruma is the only one who knows how to activated it, and reasoned that if the robot's been tinkered without permission, Iruma might get upset, which Yumeno realized that Saihara has a point.

Chabashira came and gasped at seeing the robot's appearance, believing it to be a real boy and accuses Saihara of making a boy so that the other boys would subjugate the girls, which Saihara deny the accusations and urged her to calm down, but Chabashira started to panic and does an aikido stance and tells Saihara to prepare himself for she will protect the girls from the boys' perverted uprising, much to the SHSL Detective's exasperation.

"Prepare yourself!"

"Huh?"

"I will protect the girls!"

"Not again…"

"You perverted boys will die!"

"Will you knock it off already!"

"Have at you! AAAIIIYYAAHH!"

"Hey! Stop!"

-x-

Amid the antics that is happening, the scene shifts at the bathroom where Akamatsu and Iruma are showering in separate shower rooms, and the girls feel refreshed, and while Akamatsu wondered what awaits them now that they found a place to stay for the day and that Yumeno somehow made rations, Akamatsu began to wonder how she and her classmates ended up in this kind of predicament and if this is a coincidence or if it was planned.

By then a naked Iruma appeared from behind, overhearing her monologue and tells her that she should just rest her mind for today and not to worry too much about tomorrow, saying that everything will be okay, which Akamatsu felt that Iruma has a point.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"You ought to relax and unwind. We've been through a lot earlier."

"You're right…"

"So stop thinking about what comes before and think about relaxing a bit."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Heh-heh…"

"…"

As Akamatsu turn around to face the shower nozzle, Iruma gently hugged her from behind, surprising the SHSL Pianist and asked what is she doing, and there the SHSL Inventor said that Akamatsu needed a bit of COOLING OFF after everything she and the others went through, and that she needs to have a bit of FUN since they get to be alone for now.

Akamatsu felt a bit flustered at what Iruma is implying but then Iruma's hands began to caress the pianist's breast, and then her nipples, which moments later began to harden. Akamatsu blushed while she began to moan as pleasure began to envelop her body, as Iruma gently pinched her classmate's nipples, feeling it hardening under her fingers.

"Ahh…"

"Wow…"

"Ahh…"

"Your nipples are getting harder…"

"Ahh…"

"so fun to play with…"

"Ahh…"

"Now then…"

Akamatsu tried to fight off the sensations and said that the others might come here and see them like this, but Iruma snickered and said that the others are busy in exploring this building, and that she and Akamatsu have enough time for some INTIMATE moment, and there her right fingers went downward and began to caress Akamatsu's SHAVED WOMANHOOD, and began to explore her THERE, and Akamatsu stared wide-eyed as a strong jolt of pleasure struck her body.

Akamatsu's body responded in instinct as she crouches a bit, her legs spread a little and her hips bucked as Iruma's middle finger began to go in and out of her classmate's ENTRANCE, and the SHSL Pianist began to moan in pleasure while unable to resist her classmate's sensual taunting and PHYSICAL advances.

"Ahh…"

"Wow…"

"Ahh…"

"Your nipples are getting harder…and you're getting WET DOWN THERE…"

"Ahh…"

"You're so fun to play with…"

"Ahh…"

"Now then…shall we up the ante…?"

-x-

Meanwhile, Kirumi Tojo, who is the SHSL Maid, went with her usual routine, as she began cleaning the shelter and arranged the items so as to make the area look clean, and Kikuchi Oma went around, seeing what Tojo is doing and is pleased with this, and there he tells Tojo that once they return to Hope's Peak Academy, and when he graduates he will hire her as his personal maid and have a place at his company, which Tojo asked if he would be willing to increase her wage if she accepts, which Oma said that he would think about it.

There Tojo said that she will decline, but Oma said he is kidding and said that he will consider should they graduate, and there Tojo tells Oma that he better stick to his promise, which he said he will.

"Okay, okay. I promise."

"Are you sure, Oma?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I'll hold on to that."

"I promise, Tojo. Really."

"…"

Back at the bathroom, the scene shows that Iruma continues to seduce Akamatsu, where the SHSL Pianist is slanting against the wall, her right foot on top of the shower faucet as Iruma is kneeling, where she uses her tongue to EXPLORE Akamatsu's SHAVED WOMANHOOD, and there you can see Iruma's tongue moving inside and rubbed the pianist's INNER WALLS, which arouses Akamatsu, and her head pushes against the wall as the pleasure increases.

Her legs began to buck as Iruma uses her thumb to caress Akamatsu's clitoris while her tongue kept on invading Akamatsu's WOMANHOOD, and there the Pianist began to moan softly as her hips began to move back and fro.

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

Iruma continued her actions as her tongue went deeper inside Akamatsu's ENTRANCE, and the pleasure increases as the pianist is steadily succumbing to the pleasure as her head moved sideways as her body is absorbing strong jolts of pleasure and she is slowly lowering herself as the sensations made it a bit difficult to maintain her standing.

After several minutes, Iruma took her tongue out and inserted her middle finger and explored her classmate's WOMANHOOD, where she moved back and fro, feeling the warmth of her INSIDES and Akamatsu slowly lowered her body as the pleasure got stronger and stronger, and the inventor smirked as she finds it fascinating that Akamatsu can be easy to pleasure, and felt that this is right so that she can relax after everything she and her classmates went through, and tells the pianist to relax a bit so that after this she can be composed, though all Akamatsu do is moan in pleasure.

"Easy, Akamatsu…"

"Ahh~h…"

"No need to rush…"

"Ahh~h…"

"We have the time…"

"Ahh~h…"

"So enjoy it for now…"

"Ahh~h…"

Iruma smiled as she increases the speed of her finger-exploration, and as she did so, Akamatsu laid on the bathroom floor as her body submitted to the pleasure, her legs spread and raised her hips as the sensations increases, and the inventor speeds up the actions, which affected Akamatsu as the arousal intensifies, and after a few minutes Akamatsu's body began to tense up, her hips bucked upward and her nipples hardened further.

Iruma smirked as she realizes what this means and further explored her classmate's WOMANHOOD and there she felt Akamatsu's VAGINAL MUSCLES clenching her middle finger and then Akamatsu's hips thrusting upward and the pianist was panting while moaning softly but long, and moments later Akamatsu reached her FIRST TIME, which lasted about 30 seconds.

Iruma smirked as she get to see her classmate reached orgasm and slowly removed her middle finger and then helps her classmate sit up, where Akamatsu was panting heavily and there she asked if she is okay, which the pianist could only blush at the situation she is in, and Iruma said that at least she let off some steam, and said that for now they can relax a bit while relaxing, and Akamatsu could only blush in silence as she is being helped up by Iruma.

After that both showered and then puts on their bathrobes before leaving the shower room, and Akamatsu opted to keep this silent for now to avoid any embarrassing situation that might occur.

-x-

Elsewhere within the island, Class 78 is seen trekking the forest and some of the students are starting to get weary as they've been walking for an hour or so and there Kuwata complained that he needed to rest for a bit, which Celestia also agreed. Ishimaru felt that his classmates have a point though he is worried that the class might encounter more giant insects, and he asked Kirigiri if they should pause for a while before proceeding.

Kirigiri thought carefully about this but noticed something near the bushes and checked it out, where it is revealed that a dead girl is there, and is covered by at least three ticks that are as big as puppies, which caused some of the students to shriek in surprise.

"Whoa!"

"EEEKK!"

"What the…?"

"A dead girl!"

"What's that?"

"A big bug!"

"Careful…! It looks like a tick!"

"Don't go near it!"

Kirigiri stared at the scene and having read books about ticks, she realized that this could be a problem if she and her classmates are caught by those type of insects and she then glanced at everyone and asked if there are anything unusual sticking on their bodies.

Everyone glanced at each other and so far there are none…until Fujisaki noticed something behind Enoshima's back, and saw the giant tick attached on the back of her blouse, and told Kirigiri about it. And upon inspection, she thought carefully and tells Enoshima to strip naked and head to the beach, as saltwater will do the trick.

Enoshima stared in disbelief at hearing this and asked if there is another way, which the SHSL Detective said that this is the only way given the size of the tick, and that time is of the essence if she does not want to contract a tick disease while stuck in this island.

The SHSL Fashion Diva blushed deeply while twitching her eyes, but soon finds herself compelled to do so, as she took off her boots, and there Kirigiri tells the boys to look away so as not to make Enoshima feel conscious, which Naegi, Togami, Yamada, Ishimaru, Hagakure, Kuwata and Ohwada nodded and aid they will do as told.

"Okay."

"Fine."

"We'll do it."

"Can't I take a peek?"

"Hagakure!"

"Just do as told!"

"Hentai!"

Fujisaki turns around as well and Kirigiri asked what is wrong, and Fujisaki revealed that the SHSL Programmer is actually a boy, and said that he does not want everyone to think he is a perverted, which the boys were taken by surprise at Fujisaki's surprise confession.

"Whoa!"

"Fujisaki…"

"Are you serious?"

"You're really a boy?"

"For real?"

"No way…"

"What a surprise…"

However, they accidentally saw Enoshima, who is now completely nude, and the boys (save for Togami, who turn away at the last moment) blushed at seeing Enoshima's beautiful body, and there the SHSL Fashion Diva shrieked and ran towards the beach to cover herself in water, and Kirigiri sighed as she told the boys what they just did, and told them to apologize to Enoshima later, which the boys sighed and said that they will.

"Okay…"

"Fine."

"We'll do it."

"We'll apologize…"

"Sorry."

"We didn't…"

"Enoshima-chi's boobs…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Class 80 found a place to stay and managed to make rations to last for at least three days…despite Chabshira's attempt to sway the girls to abandon the boys…and Akamatsu managed to calm her classmate down…

Looks like Akamatsu gained her FIRST EXPERIENCE thanks to Iruma, and now she somewhat calmed down yet she wondered what would happen should Iruma tries to make another SENSUAL ATTEMPT should they be alone again in a shower…

Class 78 resurfaces and are now in a bind after encountering a giant tick, which Enoshima was lucky to avoid contracting due to the tick sticking on her clothes, but after stripping naked as per Kirigiri, her body is seen accidentally by the boys due to being taken by surprise over Fujisaki's sudden confession about his gender.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class 78 takes the spotlight as they deal with what to do as more GIANT TICKS showed up…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	12. Water Treatment

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, Class 78 becomes the focus of this story, though a new set of victims are about to be introduced here which will add more tensions in the upcoming chapters…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 12: _****_mizu shori_**

Somewhere else within the island, the scene showed that another airplane has just landed, and it was quite smaller compared to the ones that earlier arrived, and there a loud gunshot was heard, which fell on deaf ears as the area the plane is at is mostly deserted as the three sections of Hope's Peak Academy are somewhere in the middle of the island.

The minutes passed which seem like a long time, but soon the plane's door emerged, where some random persons emerged, where they appeared shocked and in disbelief, where its passengers got out, and unlike the ones shown earlier, the passengers are not from Hope's Peak, but random persons, but it is soon revealed that they were somewhat abducted and placed on the plane before taking off in secret, which originated from somewhere from the mainland.

The passengers are soon identified as:

\- Komaru Naegi

\- Yui Samidare

\- Aloysius Pennyworth

\- Yuta Asahina

\- Hiyoko Hagakure

\- Satori Aoba

\- Ayaka Haneyama

\- Kanon Nakashima

\- Taichi Fujisaki

\- Takemichi Yukimaru

\- Takaki Ishimaru

\- Fujiko Yamada

\- Kenichiro

The 14 passengers are getting worried, as it is shown that through as yet unknown means, they were abducted, in the case of Fujiko, Kanon, Yuta and Komaru, they were taken while on their way to school. While in the case of Satomi and Ayaka, they were taken stealthily while at a rehearsal for their gig as members of a popular idol group, while the adults were taken through unspecified means.

The kidnapped victims were sedated and taken somewhere and had them boarded a plane, and the pilot took them to the island where the three Hope's Peak sections are currently in, and there, through unknown reasons, the pilot shoots himself dead once the plane arrived at the island, just as the kidnapped victims got in, having woke up and are shocked by this.

Sumidare, being a detective, searches the plane, and discovered that the radio controls were damaged beyond repair, and is considering in attempting to try piloting the plane even though none of the passengers are qualified pilots.

Yukimaru was starting to lose his cool and wanted to know who brought them here, but Aloysius urges him to calm down, with Takaki taking over and gently urged Yukimaru that he should calm down and be a bit patient, which eventually worked, and there Takaki asked the rest if they are okay.

"Yeah…"

"We're okay."

"I'm fine."

"I'm good."

"Just a bit…nervous."

"Nothing bad happened."

"I'm alright."

"I'm good to go."

"Same here."

"We're ready to go."

"I'm ready."

But then Sumidare came back, looking alarmed and told the others to run, saying that she saw several IEDs all over the interior of the plane and are set to go off in 60 seconds, and there is no time for her or the rest to removed them from the plane and they need to evacuate immediately.

Everyone stared wide-eyed, and they all went ashore and ran as fast as they could, and once they are at a safe distance, the plane exploded, leaving nothing but wreckage and burnt smell in its wake, and now the newest batch of victims are stranded in the same island as Class 77,78 and 80, and they are not aware of the dangers that they are about to encounter.

Takaki gritted his teeth as he realized that he was disarmed before waking up, and now they need to find a way to leave this island and get help, and he decided to take charge of the group due to his experience as a police investigator and appoints Aloysius to act as second in command.

He then told the rest to stay close as he believed that someone sent them here for some unknown purpose and he intend to keep everyone alive as able as possible, which the other victims accepted and agreed.

"Okay."

"We got it."

"We'll follow you."

"Please take care of us."

"We'll trust you."

"Please help us."

"Tell us what to do."

"I want to go home."

And so Takaki led the others towards the forested area, and urged everyone to be on alert, as he has a feeling that they might encounter something that may not be friendly and that whatever they may encounter, it is possible that who or whatever they meet, might be hostile at worst. He told the others to stay close and not stray away.

Komaru became somewhat worried as she wondered what her family would do if they find out that she is missing, and there Hiroko comforted Komaru and assured to her that they will find a way to get out of this island and arrive home safely, telling her that the others feel the same way, and said that the best they can do is to work together and cooperate.

The others nodded and tells Komaru to stay positive and that thy will all go home safely and tells her not to give up and remain upbeat no matter what the odds are stacked against them.

"Cheer up."

"We're in this together."

"So don't worry."

"We'll go home together."

"We'll get through this."

"Yeah, so don't mope."

"Got it?"

"…"

-x-

Elsewhere within the island, the scene shows that Class 78 are having problems of their own, as they saw the body of a dead girl that is being infested by a giant tick, and Kirigiri uses her observation to look around, and saw a giant tick latched on the back of Enoshima. Fortunately Enoshima is wearing her clothes, thus the giant tick has not latched itself onto Enoshima's skin…yet.

There Kirigiri told Enoshima that to get the tick to get off her back, she'll have to take off ALL of her clothes and got to the ocean, as salt water will repel the ticks and the giant ticks will be forced to go back to land to avoid getting caught as the ticks will drown if they do not get out of the waters.

Enoshima stared wide-eyed and asked if this is the only way, which the SHSL Detective said that this is the only way to get the ticks to leave her alone.

"Yes…that's the only way."

"But…but…"

"Enoshima."

"Still…I can't just go nude like…"

"I already told the boys to look away, so please hurry."

"…"

"Time is of the essence…"

"Okay, okay…"

Left with no choice, Enoshima is ready to strip naked, and Kirigiri told the boys to look away, which they all did. However, some of the boys, like Naegi, Kuwata, Hagakure and Yamada, turn around to see if there any other giant insects around, and accidentally saw Enoshima, who is now completely nude, and the boys (save for Togami, Ishimaru and Fujisaki, who turn away at the last moment) blushed at seeing Enoshima's beautiful body, and there the SHSL Fashion Diva shrieked and ran towards the beach to cover herself in water, and Kirigiri sighed as she told the boys what they just did, and told them to apologize to Enoshima later, which the boys sighed and said that they will.

"Okay…"

"Fine."

"We'll do it."

"We'll apologize…"

"Sorry."

"We didn't…"

"Enoshima's boobs…"

Kirigiri then told the others that they too have to go to the waters and strip naked in order to protect themselves from getting latched onto them by the giant ticks, and the boys and the girls went to separate directions in order strip naked and go to the sea while avoiding seeing the boys naked. Kirigiri joined the rest of the girls as she prepares herself to take a dip in the waters.

As the boys are ready to take a dip, Hagakure suggested that they take a peek at the girls, saying that this is such an opportunity that they couldn't afford to pass up, which Yamada and Kuwata are seemingly enticed by such a temptation, but Ohwada berated them for such suggestion and told them to knock it off, saying that they will only cause more trouble, which Hagakure laughed sheepishly and said he is just kidding.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

"Oi, that's not funny, you know!"

"Just kidding…"

"You should apologize to the girls later!"

"Okay, okay, I'll apologize later, Ohwada-chi…"

"Can't tell if you're a fortune teller or a pervert…"

"Ah-ha-ha…"

"…"

However, Ishimaru berated the SHSL Fortune Teller for that comment and told him to knock it off, saying that he will only cause the girls to resent him and that the rest of the boys might get dragged in, and began to sternly reprimand Hagakure for the stupid remarks, and tells him to stop it or else he would be given a disciplinary action.

Hagakure sighed and apologized, promising not to make another comment, and Ishimaru sternly told and make Hagakure swear that he will behave, which the SHSL Fortune Teller assured that he will behave.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

"Hagakure-san, that's not funny, and you know that!"

"Just kidding…"

"You better swear that you will do no such thing!"

"Okay, okay, I'll behave, Ishimaru-chi…"

"Hmph…you sure are immature"

"Ah-ha-ha…"

"…"

Naegi sighed as he felt that he might get dragged in and went to another part of the waters, where he finds a separate area that has a huge boulder that would hide him, and decided to go there to have some peace and quiet, as he did not want to get dragged in, as he can hear Ohwada berating Kuwata and Yamada for regretting not taking the initiative in taking a peek on the girls.

"So you two as well?"

"Easy, easy…"

"Just want to tell the difference between 2D and 3D…"

"Girls are girls…and they deserve resepct and privacy!"

"Eh-he-he…"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

"So you two better knock it off or…"

"S-sure…"

"O-okay…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the girls are on the other side of the waters, and are dipping themselves so as to keep the ticks away, and some of the girls are enjoying, though Maizono was deep in thought as she wondered what her fellow idol members would do once they find out that she and her classmates are missing, but then saw Naegi heading to a certain direction, and she blushed at seeing him naked, and this prompted her to secretly follow the SHSL Luckster.

As Maizono left, the rest of the girls are chatting as they are having a bit of fun dipping on the waters, and there Celestia commented that Asahina and Enoshima's breasts are almost of the same size, which the SHSL Swimmer urged the SHSL Gambler to knock it off, though the SHSL Fashion diva said that Asahina should at least flaunt her ASSETS in order to attract a potential suitor, saying that Asahina has the means to attract boys, which slowly raises her self-confidence a bit.

"R-really…?"

"Yup. Take it to the Super High School Fashion diva. I know how to entice boys."

"Well…"

"You want a boyfriend, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"So take it from me…I'll teach you how to attract someone you have an eye on…"

"For real, Enoshima-chan…?"

"Yeah."

Kirigiri sighed as she kept mum about this as she wondered what to do next, as she realized that in a couple of hours it would be night time and they need to find a temporary shelter so that class 78 can take a rest and figure out a way to get help and leave the island.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Naegi is slanting against the huge rock, and is dipping at the waters, feeling relaxed, and he wondered how his family is, as he realized that his parents and Komaru may have figured out what would happen as right now it is already afternoon, and news of the incident may have already been leaked. He feels bad that his family and his classmates' families are probably aware of this and are verbally clamping on the authorities to make a move.

He also wondered what would his class do now as they still haven't found a place to spend the night and what awaits them as there are probably other giant insects that are nocturnal, thus increasing the risk of his classmates' safety.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone approaching, and he stared in surprise as he saw Maizono stood in front of him. What's more, she is naked, and Naegi blushed deeply as he stood up in surprise, forgetting that he is also naked and there she tells him to calm down, saying that she only wanted a private talk with him.

"M-Maizono-san…!"

"Whoa…"

"I-it's not…"

"Relax, Naegi-kun…calm down…"

"Um…"

"I just want to have a chat with you…"

"Huh? Why are you staring down…"

"…"

Maizono blinked her eyes as she saw Naegi's penis, which was FULLY SHAVED, began to move and went upward, increasing in size until it reached FULL STRENGTH, and Naegi blushed deeper as he felt aroused, and he began to panic as he tells her that he is not thinking of her in any perverted way, but she went closer, placed a finger on his lips and tells him that she is not offended in any way.

She told him that she only wanted to spend time with him and nothing more, and while this calmed the Luckster, he is increasingly getting aroused, as her skin made contact with the HEAD of his penis. Maizono stared at his organ in an innocent manner, before curiously touching it, and he moaned slowly as the soft skin of her hand caused his penis to throb harder.

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"M-Maizono-san…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…y-you're…t-touchingm-my… Ahhh~h…"

"…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as new characters join in, and this would surely add more tensions once they meet up with Class 78…and it seems that someone intends to make Class 78 go into panic the moment they find out that their loved ones were sent to the island…

Another potential love scene is about to occur as Maizono and Naegi meets up…NAKED and all, and though it ended in a cliffhanger, it looks like Naegi would get to experience something he would never forget…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi x Maizono…

Komaru and the others encounter the giant insects…

Akamatsu's group finally get to fight back…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	13. Water Treatment part 2

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

**_Okay, managed to finish this chapter sooner than expected, thus I'll be uploading this chapter ahead of the deadline I made, so here it is…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, Class 78 becomes the focus of this story, as they continue to attempt in getting protection from the giant ticks…

Then an unexpected situation commences were a new problem occurs…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 13: mizu shori part 2_**

The scene shows that the two groups within Class 78 are taking a dip at the waters near the shore, as they are doing this as per Kirigiri's advice about using saltwater as a means to get the giant ticks off their bodies, and on one side the boys are having a blast, feeling like having a swimming activity despite the situation they are in, and both Yamada and Kuwata sighed as they wouldn't get to see the girls swimming naked.

However, Ohwada and Ishimaru berated the two boys for their comments, stating that the girls deserved privacy and that they are not meant to be peeked at, which the two boys caved in and apologized, whilst Ohwada and Ishimaru told Kuwata and Yamada to stop their perverted fantasies.

"Eep…"

"Uh…"

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Are you guys really men? Do you really have to go far and peek on the girls?"

"S-sorry…"

"Slip of the tongue…"

"You two better behave yourselves!"

"And don't even think about peeking, you assholes!"

At the other side of the beach, the girls are having fun of their own, save for Kirigiri, Ohgami and Fukawa, as they feel refreshed despite their current situation, and there Enoshima is flaunting her ASSETS which Asahina was rather amazed, and there the SHSL Fashion Diva asked Asahina if she would like to become a model, saying she has contacts in the sports magazine and believed that Asahina would make a perfect model for the sports apparel and stuff, which Asahina wondered if this would boost her image.

Enoshima smirked and said that Asahina would be noticed if she flaunted her figure, which the SHSL Swimmer wondered if that would work, confessing that she seemed to lack the charms of a girl given her athletic figure.

"Er…I don't know…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"You see…"

"…"

"I'm too athletic…and not sexy enough…"

"Oh, but you are. Believe me, I know someone with potential…and you fit the bill. If you send me a picture of yourself, I'll show it to my contacts and they would be interested in offering you to model their sports products."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Enoshima's words somewhat raised Asahina's morale and she thanked the SHSL Fashion Diva for the encouraging words, which Enoshima smiled and said it is nothing, and as Asahina looked away and stretched her arms, Enoshima went behind the SHSL Swimmer and playfully groped her breasts, startling Asahina as Enoshima told Asahina that she needs to loosen up a bit so her anxieties would go away and feel relaxed.

Asahina blushed and told Enoshima that what she is doing is embarrassing and that the others might see them like this and make wild assumptions, but Enoshima grinned and said that the others do not mind it and tells her to relax and have a bit of fun, as the next hours will be a life-and-death situation, and at the very least she can enjoy her only moments having fun.

"You know…you need to relax and enjoy life while we still have time."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry…we'll escape this island and resume our high school lives…"

"W-wait…don't touch my boobs too much…!"

"Relax…and enjoy."

"Ahh~h…"

"You need a bit of a breather…and I know just the thing…"

"Ahh~h…"

Enoshima then began to caress Asahina's nipples, which soon hardened, and the SHSL Swimmer started to moan softly as she begged Enoshima to stop, saying that what she is doing is really embarrassing, but the SHSL Fashion Diva said that this is one way of relieving stress and that she will be fine in a couple of minutes, and all of her worries will be done in no time.

As Enoshima caressed Asahina's nipples with her fingers, her other hand went downward and began exploring her classmate's SHAVED WOMANHOOD, and Asahina stared wide-eyed as pleasure surged her bodies, causing her to crouch a bit which allowed Enoshima's fingers more access, and her finger went further inside while her thumb caresses the clitoris, and the SHSL Swimmer moaned softly as Enoshima tells her to enjoy the moment for after this they will be getting serious about how to escape the island.

"See…?"

"Ahh~h…"

"You're starting to relax…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Loosen up a bit…"

"Ahh~h…"

"You'll feel refreshed and look good as new…"

"Ahh~h…"

Celestia snickered as she gets to see a TENDER SCENE, while Kirigiri stared wide-eyed and looked away, Fukawa twitched her eyes at this, whilst Ohgami is unsure whether to intervene or not, seeing that Asahina is seemingly accepting it and that there is no danger posing about. All the girls do is ignore the SCENE whilst looking out to se if there are any other GIANT insects coming or not.

Asahina is slowly succumbing to the pleasure and Enoshima continued to caress her classmate's body, and the Fashion Diva smirked seeing that Asahina is enjoying it, even though it was involuntary, and as the minutes passed, Asahina shook her head as the pleasure got stronger, and there Enoshima tells her to enjoy the moment and promised that it will be over soon, though all Asahina can do is moan in pleasure.

"So…how does it feel?"

"Ahh~h…"

"Feeling good…?"

"Ahh~h…"

"Don't worry…it'll be over soon…"

"Ahh~h…"

"So sit back and relax…"

"Ahh~h…"

As another set of minutes passed, Asahina is crouching further as her legs wobbled, her nipples hardening further and she felt that her body is about to EXPLODE in a certain way, which it was a first time for it to happen, and she shook her head as she felt like losing her mind as the pleasure threatens to drive her crazy, and she moaned while begging Enoshima to stop.

The Fashion diva smirked and tells her to hang in there, saying that it will be over sooner, and that she can't stop now as Asahina is ALMOST DONE in a matter of minutes and that she should accept what is happening to her.

Asahina shook her head some more as she felt that her body is about to EXPLODE, and begged Enoshima to stop, but her classmate purred and said she is almost there.

"Ahh~h…! E-Enoshima-chan…!"

"Hmm…?"

"N-no more…ahh~h…"

"Sorry…what was that…?"

"Ahh~h…"

"Looks like you're almost finished, Asahina-san…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Here we go…"

Several moments later, Asahina stared wide-eyed as she experienced her first orgasm, as the pleasurable sensations scattered all over her body, especially her WOMANHOOD, and her body wobbled for a time before slumping onto Enoshima, and the SHSL Swimmer panted as she experienced a bit of euphoria as her body relishes the effects of her first orgasm.

Enoshima smirked as she helped her classmate sit on the waters and tells her that she will keep her promise, which is that once they leave this island she will use her CONNECTIONS to help Asahina get endorsement from the sports magazines so she can be a sought-after model for sports-related apparel and products.

A blushing Asahina asked if Enoshima means it which the SHSL Fashion Diva said she means it.

"Hah…hah…r-really…?"

"Yup."

"You…promised…?"

"I promise…"

"As in I would get…paid if I model for the sports brand companies…?"

"Uh-huh."

"R-really…?"

"Of course…"

Meanwhile, Kirigiri is still facing away, blushing at inadvertently seeing the TOUCHING SCENE and tells Fukawa not to tell the boys, worried that they might get the wrong idea, which the SHSL Writer nodded in agreement.

"You get me, Fukawa-san? Don't tell the boys about what we saw."

"Yeah…I didn't see anything."

"Good."

"Geez…what were those two thinking…?"

"Beats me."

"I'm glad I don't write HENTAI novels…"

"And I'm glad I don't indulge on THAT…"

"…"

Ohagami went to Asahina to check on her friend, relieved to see that she is okay yet she asked if she is traumatized at what happened, but Asahina blushed as she doesn't want to make a big issue out of this, and said she is fine even though it wasn't obvious.

Ohgami asked again if Asahina is really okay, which she just nodded.

"Are you sure, Asahina?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't look like…"

"I-I'm fine…really."

"Asahina…if you…"

"Don't…worry, Sakura-chan."

"Asahina…"

"…"

-x-

Meanwhile, somewhere else within the island, Takaki Ishimaru is leading the group towards the forest where things appeared to be peaceful and while the rest are glad that it is, Takaki told the rest not to be complacent as he believed that there is a reason why they were abducted and ended up in this island, which Yukimaru agreed and said that something is amiss here.

As the group kept on walking, they were startled when Komaru shrieked aloud, which Yuta attempted to calm her down and asked what is wrong, and there she pointed out the reason, which the 13-year old boy stared wide-eyed in shock.

"What the…?"

"…"

"H-hey…"

"…"

"Komaru-chan…are you okay…?"

"…"

"Damn…guys! Over here! We got a situation here! Komaru-chan…keep it together!"

"…"

The rest saw what is going on, where it showed that one of Enoshima's fellow models is found, reduced to dry skin, her body deprived of fluids and is reduced to a skeleton. Idol members Satomi and Ayaka comforted a shaken Komaru while Hiroko checked on the body.

It did not take long to figure out what caused her death and told the others what she deduced, which the others stared in disbelief, and asked how this is possible, which Hiroko said she has no idea how it happened.

"Eh?"

"That woman was SUCKED DRY?"

"How did that happen?"

"Don't you think she was murdered?"

"Sucked dry by what? By using a syringe?"

"No way…"

"What is going on here?"

"I don't like this…"

By then they heard a scream that came nearby and the group went to the source, and moments later they saw another fashion model, only in her bra and panties, is running away, only to be cornered by three giant swallowtail butterflies, and there they discovered what killed the victim as one of the giant butterflies uses it's beak-like organ to pierce the woman's WOMANHOOD and started to suck her fluids dry.

The other two giant butterflies did the same but pierced the girl's breasts, and within a minute the girl is sucked dry and is starting to die.

Takaki and the group could not believe what they are seeing and he tells his fellow kidnapped victims that they need to get out of here right away, which the others agreed without hesitation.

"Damn…!"

"No way…"

"Is that…?"

"How the woman got SUCKED DRY…?"

"…"

"I want to go home…"

"I don't want to die…"

"Onee-chan…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the washing the ticks off the body arc concludes here…in which Enoshima gave Asahina an EXTRA SERVICE, though she promised to help her get modeling endorsements from sports companies to make her a sports model…

The characters from Danganronpa: Another Episode have finally found out what they are getting themselves into, as they saw the giant butterflies feasting on an unfortunate victim, and now the group has to think of a way to escape the predators without alerting them…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Komaru and the others encounter the giant insects…and are now bracing themselves as a chase is about to ensue…

Akamatsu's group finally get to fight back…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	14. Tragic Escape

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, Class 80 resurfaces as they somewhat found a way to escape the island…and seemingly succeeds…

Then an unexpected situation commences were a new problem occurs…which would leave things in a rather somber result…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 14: _****_Higeki-tekina dasshutsu_**

At another area of the island, Gokuhara and Ryoma are on guard, as they are cautious and anticipate any giant insects coming, in which the SHSL Tennis Player is armed with a racket whilst carrying a pouch of metallic ball-like objects while Gokuhara is wielding a metallic staff, and the two classmates are discussing about who came up with the idea of kidnapping Class 80 and abandon them here in an island inhabited giant insects.

"Say, Hoshi…"

"Yeah, Gokuhara?"

"Any ideas?"

"On what?"

"On who brought us here in the first place? I was wondering if someone brought us here on purpose…"

"No idea. But I sure wish we got a clue on who made this up in the first place…though I doubt even Saihara-san might figure it out on the go…"

"Guess you got a point…shh…"

"Huh?"

By then, Gokuhara went silent as he sensed something is approaching and tells his classmate to be ready as he has a feeling that they are about to have an uninvited guest…or guests. Ryoma didn't like the feeling as would rather stay or fight, wanting to protect his classmates and ensure that everyone escape the island and return to Tokyo.

Soon the uninvited guest arrived, which the two boys stared in dismay as the intruder turns out to be a giant scorpion, and Gokuhara tells Ryoma to get inside and alert their classmates about the situation, which the SHSL Tennis Player appeared unwilling to comply, but Gokuhara told Ryoma to do as told as someone must inform their classmates of the situation while he will stay here and keep the giant scorpion preoccupied.

"Trust me on, this…go inside and alert our classmates!"

"And leave you alone with that thing? I can't just…"

"I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"…"

"Trust me on this!"

"Damn…!"

After some prodding, Ryoma reluctantly did as told, going inside the building to warn his classmates about the situation as Gokuhara is poised to fight off the giant scorpion, not showing any signs of fear or intimidation.

Gokuhara smirked as he tells his giant opponent that he know all about the scorpions and he will have no problem taking it on, despite the fact that the scorpion cannot talk.

"Okay, you eight-legged fiend…"

"…"

"You're about to face the Super high School-level Entomologist…"

"…"

"So you better be ready. I won't go easy on you."

"…"

"Here I come!"

"…"

Inside, Iruma is laughing triumphantly as she managed to COMPLETELY assembled Kibo, who is armed with enough firepower to ward off giant insects, along with a jetpack to enable the robot to fly, pull the raft and the rest will go smoothly, as well as giving him enough battery pack to last for another three days, while at the same time, Yonaga, Rantaro and the rest are able to get some raw materials to assemble a giant raft to get everyone on board to ride.

Then Kibo will pull the raft and take the rest of class 80 back to the main land. Akamatsu watches on as she wonder if this would be okay, given that there are possible other species of giant insects within and around the island, but Iruma haughtily assured to Akamatsu that everything will be okay.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"…"

"Do not worry, Akamatsu…everything will be fine!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes…leave it to me!"

"Um…if you say so…"

"Of course! I invented Kibo..and I made several modifications so as to allow all of us to leave the island!"

"Very well."

Himiko then uses her MAGIC to produce extra battery packs for Kibo in case the robot runs out of energy, and Iruma clapped her hands as she is pleased by this and thanked the SHSL Magician for the help, which Himiko blushed while saying that it is nothing.

"Good work! I owe you one!"

"S-sure…"

"You magic has helped me a lot and our classmates!"

"Y-yeah…thanks to my magic…"

"Now then…can your magic make copies of our ration?"

"Um…"

"Well…?"

"I…"

Along the hallway, Rantaro is standing by when he saw Ryoma running, and when he asked the SHSL Tennis Player what is the rush, and when told about the situation, Rantaro stared in shock and worry, and told him to go back and assist Gokuhara while he will inform the rest about the situation. As Ryoma rushes back to assist Gokuhara, Rantaro rushed inside where he finds Iruma, Akamatsu and Himiko standing there around the now-activated Kibo.

There Rantaro told the others about the situation, and the three girls are taken aback at what they were told, which Iruma smirked and said that this is now the best chance to show what Kibo can do, which Rantaro asked if the robot she invented is up to the task, and the SHSL Inventor stated that she will show to her classmates the results of her efforts.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Hey…"

"Now is the right time to show you the results of my efforts!"

"So your robot can bail us out of here?"

"Of course!"

"And that robot can deal with the intruder?"

"Indeed!"

"Whatever…"

Suddenly, Momota and Shirogane came running, saying that Gokuhara has been injured as he is being overwhelmed by the giant scorpion, and there Iruma told Kibo on what to do, and the robot nodded as he ran off and head for the exit to confront the giant scorpion, in which Akamatsu followed, and meets up with Saihara along the way, and the two teens followed the robot, and upon approaching the exit, both are shocked to see that Gokuhara is on the ground, trembling as he is stung by the giant scorpion.

Ryoma is seen using the tennis racket to hit the metal pellets and struck the giant scorpion, though it did little to slow it down, and as the SHSL Tennis Player ran around in circles to outrun the claw attacks, Akamatsu and Saihara took the chance to drag the wounded Gokuhara away, and there Saihara gritted his teeth seeing several puncture wounds on the SHSL Entomologist, and Akamatsu saw the SHSL Detective's dejected look.

She asked him what is wrong, and there he told her that Gokuhara won't make it due to the giant scorpion's venom, which he deduced that it is five times potent due to the arachnid's size, as it also affected the venom glands of the scorpion, and thus Akamatsu stared in terror at hearing this and asked if there is any way to save him.

"When you say GIANT…"

"Yes. that means the venom's effect has been magnified…"

"…"

"Gokuhara-san won't make it."

"N-no…"

"Sorry…there's nothing we can do at this point…"

"We can't just…!"

"Akamatsu-san…"

By then, a scream is heard as Ryoma was caught by the giant scorpion's claws, and as Kibo rushes in to help, the giant scorpion's poisonous tail struck the Tennis Player on the neck, just as Kibo flew up and jabbed the giant arachnid's eye, causing it to get disoriented and released its hold on Ryoma, as the robot deals with the giant scorpion and began to draw its attention away from the prey.

Saihara went to Ryoma, who is slowly expiring due to the venom as it spread throughout his brain and torso, and there the SHSL Pianist became more concerned and urges Ryoma to fight back and live, though Ryoma could barely hear him as he is about to expire.

"Hoshi-kun!"

"…"

"You got to live!"

"…"

"Fight back! Don't die on us!"

"…"

"Hoshi-kun!"

"…"

The rest of Class 80 arrived and saw what happened, and they tended to Gokuhara, who is also about to expire, and he urged his classmate to leave him behind and escape the island, which Akamatsu bursts into tears as she just lost Ryoma and now she is about to lose Gokuhara, but the SHSL Entomologist assured to her that everything will be okay and urged her to live and escape the island with the rest of their classmates, and always look forward to a better tomorrow.

"Aka…matsu…"

"…"

"Don't…cry…"

"…"

"You must…live…escape…with our…class…mates…"

"…"

"Lead…others…as…you…always…"

"…"

After that, Gokuhara passed away, and Akamatsu cried as her classmate died in front of her, and there Saihara comforted her while urging her that they need to leave and escape the island as they will put their lives on Iruma and her robot, who is said to hold the key to helping everyone escape the island, and Akamatsu sobbed as Saihara helps her stand up in order to move out.

The others joined in as they began to make their way out where they saw Kibo managing to kill the giant scorpion and there Iruma told the others to head for the shore and have the materials ready in order to assemble the raft so Kibo can pull it and everyone will escape the island.

As the remaining Class 80 are traversing the forest, more obstacles appeared, as giant aphids emerged and are ready to take their first taste of a live prey, as for some reason the giant aphids started to develop a craving for non-plant food, as normally aphids go for plant sap, and now the giant aphids wanted to taste HUMAN SAP instead.

Momota gritted his teeth as he told the others to go on ahead as he would try to distract the giant aphids, and as he did so, the aphids went after him, and a tearful Akamatsu wanted to go after him, but Saihara and Chabashira held her back as they said that there is nothing they can do as Momota willingly sacrificed himself to allow the rest of Class 80 to take the chance to escape.

"Wait! Akamatsu-san!"

"Don't!"

"But…but…"

"We can't do anything right now!"

"Momota-san willingly did this to allow us to make an escape!"

"But we can't…!"

"Come on…let's go already!"

"We should go, Akamatsu-san…"

"…"

By then a scream is heard and the scene shows that Momota is being bitten by the giant aphids as they are sucking the fluids out of his body and he is continuously being turned into food by the giant aphids, and in less than two minutes Momota's body is reduced to dry skin and bones, though the other giant aphids are now trying to get a taste on the now-dead Momota.

As the remaining Class 80 members are halfway towards the shore and there Iruma told her classmates to start assembling the raft, which the others went to work, but then another problem presented itself when a giant mantis showed up and is ready to attack, and Harukawa is ready to intercept it, but Chabashira told her to help the others as she will deal with the giant mantis.

Harukawa asked if she is sure, which Chabashira nodded and said her aikido skills will keep the giant insect busy so as to give the others time to assemble the raft and enable Kibo to get everyone out of this island.

"No worries! Just leave it to me!"

"Are you sure? I can help…"

"You should go with the others."

"Chabashira-san…"

"I got this, so don't worry."

"…"

"I'm the aikido master! That six-legged freak won't beat me so easily!"

"…"

Harukawa appeared hesitant, but Chabashira ran towards the giant mantis and uses her aikido skills to evade the insect as she led it away from the shore. Akamatsu is starting to buck under pressure seeing another classmate is about to be killed, and there Shinguji volunteered to go and help Chabashira, which Saihara asked if he is sure, as he had a bad feeling about this.

By then the others said that the raft is almost ready, and Iruma told everyone to get ready to have the raft placed on the waters as she will program Kibo to lead everyone away from the island, but then tension rises as the giant mantis showed up, its scythes holding the upper body of Chabashira, severed from the rest of her body and is bleeding heavily.

Saihara gritted his teeth as they lost another classmate of theirs, and there Shinguji said he is ready to sacrifice himself to keep the giant mantis at bay, and told the others to go ahead and escape. Rantaro asked if he is sure about this as there is little chance that he could survive this ordeal.

"Are you sure you want to stay behind?"

"Someone has to keep that thing busy…and I'll be the one to do so."

"We can still push the raft and…"

"No time. That thing already saw us."

"But…"

"Go with the others. I'll keep that thing occupied. Just go."

"Fine."

"See you."

Seeing that Shinguji is volunteering for this, Rantaro bid his classmate goodbye as he and the remaining classmates pushed the raft towards the water as Iruma and Harukawa tied the ropes and connected it on Kibo's body, and the robot is ready to fly off and pull the raft to escape the island. As everyone boarded the raft, they were forced to watch as Shinguji evades the giant mantis in order to distract the insect from noticing.

By then the trio giant aphids showed up, and are setting their sights on Shinguji, and thus a four-way brawl ensued as they are fighting over who would get their prey first. Akamatsu felt that this could be their chance to fetch their classmate but then Shinguji shook his head sideways, signifying that he intend to stay behind to keep the giant insects from pursuing.

As Kibo flew off, the raft is pulled and now the remaining students of Class 80 are being taken to safety, and the SHSL Pianist sobbed at this as Saihara comforted her, as he knew that their classmates who are not with them have perished, and as the rest of the classmates looked back, they saw two of the giant aphids managed to pin down Shunguji and is being consumed.

Saihara closed his eyes as he opted not to watch that scene as the raft is now within the sea level and slowly drifting away from island, and now Class 80 is on its way to head towards the main land.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Class 80 got a lot of screen time as they managed to assemble the raft and are set to travel by sea and navigate their way back to the mainland in order to report to the authorities what they went through…as well as to tell that someone intentionally abducted them and had them land on an unknown island filled with giant insects…

The story now gets serious as victims are now abound as five of Class 80 members tragically lost their lives in order to save the rest of their classmates so they can escape unharmed. Much like in the PS Vita and PS 4 versions, the characters are killed off, and this includes:

\- Gonta Gokuhara

\- Kaito Momota

\- Korekiyo Shinguji

\- Ryoma Hoshi

\- Tenko Chabashira

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter resumes its focus on Komaru and the group, as Komaru and the others encounter the giant insects…and are now bracing themselves as a chase is about to ensue…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	15. Separated

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the horror moments continue as more encounters with the giant insects continue to pile up…

And here more victims will be showcased…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 15: _****_Hanareta_**

As the remaining class 80 managed to make their way to the ocean and continued their trek to head back to Tokyo using an improvised raft and the robot Kibo pulling the raft while flying, it shows that Akamatsu is silent and depressed about the fact that she lost five of her classmates, and felt utterly helpless as she could not do anything for them while she and her remaining classmates sail away.

Saihara then comforted Akamatsu, saying that while it is unfortunate, he reminded her that they gave their lives in order for Class 80 to escape, and now they are on their way back to civilization, and assured to her that their classmates' lives will not be in vain, stating that thanks to their sacrifices, Class 80 has escaped the island and now they have the chance to get back to Tokyo and report to the authorities what they discovered.

"Akamatsu…it's okay."

"But…but…"

"All is not lost."

"How? We lost five of our classmates…!"

"But their sacrifice will not be for naught. We are able to escape and head back to the city. Once we get there, we will tell the headmaster what we encounter, and in turn the army will deal with those things."

"Saihara-kun…"

"Don't grieve, Akamatsu. Look ahead. We must stay strong no matter what tragedy comes at our way."

"…"

The other classmates smiled and told Akamatsu that they will uphold their dead classmates' memories and will make sure that they will not be forgotten and will figure out who set this up in the first place and expose the culprit.

"Cheer up, akamatsu!"

"Yeah, this is not the end!"

"We'll get to the bottom of this!"

"We're gonna expose the mastermind behind this!"

"And bet on it that the mastermind will pay badly1"

"you're not alone in this!"

"You got us!"

"Yeah!"

Saihara nodded and tells Akamatsu that she has to stay strong and become the drive that would motivate the remaining class to remain upbeat, and there the SHSL Pianist nodded and said she will stop moping and keep everyone's spirits alive, and now the members of Class 80 are looking forward to getting back to the mainland as Kibo continued flying while pulling the raft, as by now they are in the middle of the ocean, and the robot is using its programmed GPS in order to find its way back to Tokyo.

Iruma then boasts that everything will be okay, and proclaimed that once they get back to Tokyo, she will announce to Japan what she has done and is confident that companies will request to her about mass-producing an army of Kibo's, which the rest sweat-dropped and told her to simmer down as they are still far from home, and told her to relax and not waste her upbeat energy.

"Ease up, Iruma."

"Yeah."

"We're still at sea."

"It's okay to dream."

"but you should think about how to get back to the city fast."

"He's right."

"So simmer down."

"Hmph."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts elsewhere within the island, where the new batch of abducted victims are currently embroiled in a situation, led by Takaki Ishimaru, as he is leading other kidnapped victims to finds a place to rest and to find a means to get help.

The group consisted of:

\- Komaru Naegi

\- Yui Samidare

\- Aloysius Pennyworth

\- Yuta Asahina

\- Hiroko Hagakure

\- Kanon Nakashima

\- Satori Aoba

\- Ayaka Haneyama

\- Taichi Fujisaki

\- Fujiko Yamada

\- Kenichiro

\- Takemichi Yukimaru

As Takaki and the others navigated their way within the forest, they heard a scream that came nearby and the group went to the source, and moments later they saw another fashion model, only in her bra and panties, is running away, only to be cornered by three giant swallowtail butterflies, and there they discovered what killed the victim as one of the giant butterflies uses its beak-like organ to pierce the woman's WOMANHOOD and started to suck her fluids dry.

Takaki's group gasped at the scene they just saw and are in utter disbelief at what they are witnessing, and could not fathom how such a scenario took place, let alone wonder how is it possible that a group of butterflies would grow into such GIGANTIC size.

"No way…"

"This can't be…"

"Giant…butterflies…?"

"This is a joke…right…?"

"I'm just seeing things…"

"Oh boy…"

"This is bad…"

"Damn…"

The other two giant butterflies did the same but pierced the girl's breasts, and within minutes the girl is sucked dry and is starting to die.

Takaki and the group could not believe what they are seeing and he tells his fellow kidnapped victims that they need to get out of here right away, which the others agreed without hesitation.

"Damn…!"

"No way…"

"Is that…?"

"How the woman got SUCKED DRY…?"

"…"

"I want to go home…"

"I don't want to die…"

"Onee-chan…"

Takaki clenched his fists as he realized that someone may have deliberately brought him and the other victims here in this island, and after seeing what just occurred, he now has a responsibility in keeping his fellow kidnapped victims alive and he discreetly urged the others to make a run for it before the three giant butterflies notice them.

As the group prepares the move back and head to a different direction, terror ensues as a giant locust appeared, and grabbed Fujiko and pinned her down. Fujiko screamed as she is caught by the giant locust, and Yukimaru stared wide-eyed at what he just saw, but at the same time he is compelled to do something and save Fujiko.

Kenichiro joined Yukimaru and the two boys agreed to do something and attempts to approached the giant locust as it pinned Fujiko down and preparing to eat her alive, and the two boys began to approach the giant insect and prepared to fight it out.

"Hey!"

"Over here!"

"Stop picking on fat ladies and take us instead!"

"We're more tastier than her!"

"This way!"

"Come on!"

"We're the ones you want!"

"…"

Kenichiro uses his martial arts training to try and disorient the giant locust, but it wasn't enough to faze it, while Yukimaru took out a knife and attempted to slice the locust's legs, but to his surprise the knife attack did not have any effect and this made him desperate and attempted to try stabbing it, but nothing happened and he told Kenichiro that the giant locust's hide is really tough.

Likewise, Kenichiro resorted to using his secret martial arts techniques and tried everything to make the locust release its hold on Fujiko, but it has no effect and the martial artist is dismayed and became more desperate to try and try, but then he clutched his chest in pain, revealing that he has a heart ailment which impaired his health, and collapsed on the ground.

Yukimaru went to Kenichiro's side and asked what happened, and after hearing it, he is shocked to hear this and told him that he shouldn't push himself physically hard as this might further stress his body and heart, and told the martial artist that he should back away from this for now.

"Geez! You ought to know your body's limit!"

"Well…"

"Whatever! I'm getting you out of here!"

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not! Look at you! Girls! I need some help here!"

"…"

"Okay…"

"We got this…"

As Satomi and Ayaka helped Kenichiro get up, the two idol members stared wide-eyed at the next scene which appeared to be very GRUESOME, as the giant locust began feasting on Fujiko, as the giant locust began feasting on Fujiko's stomach, ripping out her gut and inner tissues, including her **intestines**, as Fujiko screamed out in pain, and the two idol members screamed in terror.

Komaru also screamed at witnessing such a gruesome scene and Yuta covered Komaru's eyes as he too is shocked at what he is seeing, and Takaki gritted his teeth at witnessing the scene, and felt helpless at this situation, but he had no choice as they are powerless to stop that giant locust, and he told everyone to run off at once.

Yukimaru protested as they can't leave Fujiko alone, but Takaki said they can't do anything at this point, and told him to assist in keeping the others alive as he pointed out that Fujiko is moments away from death as her stomach is almost to the point of being severed, as her intestines are being ripped out and eaten, and her upper and lower torsos are about to be severed in two.

"We can't do anything at this point!"

"But…"

"Yamada is moments away before dying!"

"Still…"

"We have to keep the others alive! That's all we can do!"

"No way…"

"I'm sorry…but that's how it is right now!"

"…"

Left with no choice, a dejected Yukimaru is forced to leave the now-dead Fujiko behind as he and Takaki helped a weakened Kenichiro up as the group make a run for it and head off to another direction, another giant insect appeared and is ready to claim a prey. It was a giant Assassin Bug, and it is now aiming for Satomi and Ayaka, which the two girls screamed as they are about to be taken down by the oncoming giant insect.

"EEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYAAAHH!"

"HELP!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN ALIVE!"

"GET AWAY FROM US!"

"STAY BACK!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

Kenichiro uses his willpower to fight the pain on his chest and jumped forward, doing a flying kick which somewhat momentarily distracted the assassin bug which allowed the two idol members to escape safely and yet this leaves Kenichiro vulnerable to the insect that is now shifting its focus on the weakened martial artist, as Kenichiro struggled to stand up while clutching his chest due to the pain on his ailing heart.

Yukimaru grabbed a rock and threw it onto the assassin bug which partially caught its attention as a determined Yukimaru screamed at the giant insect to find someone else to be its next meal.

"Hey, you!"

"…"

"Over here!"

"…"

"Come and get me!"

"…"

"Yeah, I'm ready for you!"

"…"

As Takaki grabbed Kenichiro and pulled him away, he told Yukimaru to run for it as well, and as the three boys joined the others, the group are about to reach the road that may lead them towards what appeared to be a route to a house, and Takaki sensed that there might be someone who could help them, and as the group moved further forward, more terror ensued.

Another giant assassin bug appeared and it caught and pinned down Kanon, and she screamed for help as the other giant assassin bug joined its fellow kind as they are ready to feast on their prey, and Hiroko stared in sympathy and concern, yet she held Komaru and Yuta back as the two teens are compelled to help Kanon, but Hiroko said that they can't do anything at this point, as the two giant assassin bugs uses their rostrum to inject lethal saliva that liquefies the insides of the prey, which are then sucked out.

"Don't."

"But…"

"Kanon-chan is…"

"There's nothing we can do."

"Eh?"

"Why?"

"She's being eaten alive. There are three of those giant bugs. If you go there you'll get caught and eaten alive."

"…"

"…"

The group watched helplessly as Kanon is slowly is slowly being eaten alive, and Takaki is dismayed that another of their fellow captives died in less than several minutes, and he urges the others to run immediately, and as the group are about to run off, another group of assassin bugs showed up, and their appearances were so surprising that Takaki's group was taken by surprise, and in the midst of it, the group unknowingly disperses as some went to separate directions as the giant insect began chasing the prey.

Thus the victims were split up and divided into pairs who went to numerous directions just to outrun and outwit their pursuers, which now consists of:

\- Takaki Ishimaru and Takemichi Yukimaru

\- Satori Aoba and Ayaka Haneyama

\- Taichi Fujisaki and Hiroko Hagakure

\- Yui Sumidare and Komaru Naegi

\- Aloysius Pennyworth and Kenichiro

\- Yuta Asahina

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Class 80 continue their trek to head back to the mainland, which is presumably farther than they expected, while Akamatsu is depressed at losing five of her classmates until she is being cheered up by her surviving classmates…

More deaths took place as Fujiko Yamada and Kanon are the next to be killed off, which is a first given that they were presumably survived during and after the events of Danganronpa: Another Episode, but here they are sacrificed given that they served little purpose, and I find it necessary to have them killed off…

And now the remaining captives are forced to separate into pairs, though Yuta ended up being solo…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter resumes its focus on Class 78, as they are about to find a place to stay and tension mounted as more giant insects showed up, and forces the group to take evasive action…

See you in late April…Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	16. More Separation

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

_**Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the horror moments continue as more encounters with the giant insects continue to pile up…and more students would wound up splitting from their classmates…

And here more victims will be showcased…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 16: Yori ōku no bunri_**

The group watched helplessly as Kanon is slowly is slowly being eaten alive, and Takaki is dismayed that another of their fellow captives died in less than several minutes, and he urges the others to run immediately, and as the group are about to run off, another group of assassin bugs showed up, and their appearances were so surprising that Takaki's group was taken by surprise, and in the midst of it, the group unknowingly disperses as some went to separate directions as the giant insect began chasing the prey.

Thus the victims were split up and divided into pairs who went to numerous directions just to outrun and outwit their pursuers, which now consists of:

\- Takaki Ishimaru and Takemichi Yukimaru

\- Satori Aoba and Ayaka Haneyama

\- Taichi Fujisaki and Hiroko Hagakure

\- Yui Sumidare and Komaru Naegi

\- Aloysius Pennyworth and Kenichiro

\- Yuta Asahina

Takaii and Yukimaru are running to a separate direction as they are being pursued by a giant Assassin Bug, which the two men are running as fast as they could, which Yukimaru complained that they got separated from the others, worried that they might need help, especially the girls, as he pointed out that they just lost Fujiko and Kanon.

However, Takaki said there is nothing they can do as there are too many giant insects roaming, and said that once they took care of their giant pursuer, then he and Yukimaru can commence in finding the others and regroup.

"That's all we can do for now!"

"Seriously, inspector?"

"Yes!"

"Geez!"

"It can't be helped! We're outgunned at the moment! We don't even have weapons!"

"Damn it!"

"Focus on staying alive for now!"

"Easy for you to say!"

As they ran, they came across a corpse of a man, who has been consumed by a giant insect, and there Takaki noticed that the corpse has a gun, and upon checking it the corpse also has a bag of bullets, and there he reluctantly took them and began loading the gun, and there he asked Yukimaru to be on the lookout, so that they would know if their pursuer is closing in or not.

However, Yukimaru saw the giant assassin bug is heading their way, and told Takaki that he better start shooting or else he and Takaki will become bug food, saying that he wished he had a weapon to fight off the giant bug that is approaching fast.

"Inspector!"

"Huh?"

"Incoming!"

"Okay, get ready!"

"Eh?"

"When it gets closer, run for it!"

"Whoa!"

"Yukimaru!"

Once the giant assassin bug is within range, Takaki is ready to aim the gun at the giant insect, but the assassin bug pinned Yukimaru on the ground, and is ready to use its rostrum to inject the lethal saliva onto its prey's body, and there he screamed in terror as he is about to be eaten alive, screaming at the giant insect to get off him, but is ignored.

"WWWAAHH!"

"…"

"GET OFF ME!"

"…"

"I'M NOT ON YOUR MENU!"

"…"

"LET GO, YOU SIX-LEGGED FREAK!"

"…"

Takaki aimed his shot carefully, and getting an angle, he opened fire, shooting the assassin bug's rostrum, severing it and the giant insect screeched in pain as it moved away and is roaming aimlessly in pain, allowing Yukimaru to escape to a safe distance.

There Takaki asked him if he is okay, and Yukimaru thanked the inspector for saving him, but Takaki said that they better get going as this is the chance they get in getting away, and to find the others so that they can regroup and find a way to hide from other potential predators, which Yukimaru agreed to, saying that until he gets a weapon of his own, he would avoid any insect.

Takaki nodded and tells Yukimaru that they better get going.

"Come on…"

"…"

"We need to go."

"Yeah."

"And once we find the others, we should look for a place to stay for the night."

"No arguments from me."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah."

-x-

Meanwhile, Satomi and Ayaka are running for their lives as they are being pursued by another group of giant insects, this time a group of aphids are hot on their tail, and the two girls picked up some rocks and threw it at their pursuers, managing to at least slow their pursuers' progress and gave the two idol members time to get farther away.

Satomi began complaining on why the others ditched her and Ayaka, but Ayaka said they cannot blame them as they too were forced to scatter as too many giant insects appeared out of nowhere, but is confident that once they find the others they can regroup and work together, then find a way to get off this island, which Satomi asked how would that work.

Ayaka thought about it, but said she would think of one once they are safe, causing Satomi to sigh in annoyance, but Ayaka smiled and said that at least Maizono is not here, or she too will be worried sick, which Satomi agreed, saying that it's better off that at least Maizono won't be aware of what she and Ayaka are in a the moment.

"Really, Satomi?"

"Yeah!"

"But…"

"If Sayaka were to see this, she'd be devastated!"

"You do have a point…"

"So once we get out of this island, we better keep this a secret so she won't become a nervous wreck!"

"Okay!"

"Good!"

What Ayaka and Satomi do not know is that Maizono is indeed at this island, and that at the time being she and Class 78 are safe for now, though they too have no idea that their important persons in their lives are here, with Fujiko and Kanon getting killed minutes ago.

-x-

Elsewhere at the island, the scene shifts at the shore, right behind a huge rock, Naegi and Maizono are currently having sex, with Naegi too aroused to decline or resist, and he and the SHSL Idol are doing the SUSPENDED CONGRESS, in which Maizono is pinned against the huge rock, while Naegi is holding her hips and buttocks while her legs wrapped around his, and the scene shows that his SHAVED PENIS is going in and out of her SHAVED WOMANHOOD, and both teen moaned in pleasure, as they have been doing this for several minutes.

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

The pleasure she is experiencing has been driving her around the bend, and it gradually overloaded her senses as she tried to suppress a loud moan to avoid alerting their classmates, and in the next few minutes she reached her FIRST TIME, which her body tenses while her FEMININE FLUIDS drenched Naegi's erection, which the SHSL Luckster can feel his organ being clamped several times while feeling her warmth.

Soon Naegi is the next to experience his FIRST TIME, and he seemingly panicked as he couldn't bring himself to stop, thus he is unable to pull his penis out, and the scene zoomed inside Maizono's WOMANHOOD, where you can see Naegi's penis moving back and forth before his SEED shoots out, traveling inside her.

Naegi trembled as the orgasm was quite strong, which he felt that his stamina is being drained as he struggled to hold Maizono, and after a minute he stopped holding her though his penis remained inside her, and there the SHSL Idol kissed him and said she is glad that he is her first, which Naegi just nodded and asked if she really wanted this, which she nodded, saying that Naegi is really her love.

"Maizono-san…"

"Really…I'm glad that you were my FIRST."

"I…"

"I love you, Naegi-kun."

"…"

"When we escape this island. We should start a relationship…but let's keep it a secret for now."

"Maizono-san…"

"…"

Naegi blushed at hearing this, and realized that he too has feelings for her and both teens kissed, but then their moment is interrupted when their female classmates are heard calling out Maizono, which the two teens blushed as they cannot let their classmates see them like this, and there the SHSL Idol tells Naegi to wait here until she and the other girls leave the shore.

As the SHSL Luckster nodded, Maizono emerged from behind the rocks and joined the girls as they got off the shore and grabbed their clothes, and once the coast is clear, Naegi emerged from the huge rock ,went to the other side of the shore and grabbed his clothes, where the other boys found him and asked where has he been, and Naegi had to think of a way to avert any possible suspicion they might get if they find out that he and Maizono made love minutes ago.

"Hey! Naegi!"

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry."

"We got worried!"

"Yeah, we thought a giant bug squashed you!"

"Sorry about that."

"Wait…you didn't peek at the girls did you?"

"Hmm…that may be…"

"Um…no…I didn't. really."

Kuwata and Yamada stared intently at Naegi, and said that they wondered if he really meant about venturing on his own, and suspected him of peeking at the girls while they bathe at the shire, which Naegi blushed deep and said that he did not do anything of the sort, though Kuwata said that might not be possible, and teases him that Naegi would get LUCKY if he gets LAID by any of their attractive female classmates.

Naegi blushed deeper as minutes ago he got laid by Maizono, and he denies this, though Kuwata smirked seeing the blush on the Luckster's face, and began teasing him much to their classmates' bafflement.

"So, Naegi…"

"Uh…"

"You have your eye on someone?"

"N-no…"

"Really…?"

"Really!"

"Oh…?"

"Kuwata-kun!"

However, the awkward tension is stopped when Ishimaru told everyone to quit fooling around as they have to meet up with the girls and discuss on planning their next move, which the others nodded, and they all leave the shore and soon meets up with the other girls, and soon the assembled Class 78 began discussing about what to do next as soon it would be nightfall and they needed a place to sleep as sleeping outside would be a dangerous thing to do given the vast area of the island and the insects that might appear at night, especially when there are giant ones.

Ishimaru and Kirigiri led the discussion and suggested that they need to explore the island and find any establishment in order to set camp, find supplies and look for a way to contact the mainland, which the others nodded, all the while Maizono slanted next to Naegi, and while Enoshima noticed the two, feeling a slight hint of jealousy, as she is quite attracted to the SHSL Luckster.

Suddenly, Ohgami slowly stood up and looked around, as her fighter's senses tells her that something is coming and told the others to be ready, which slowly caused some to feel tension as facing another giant insect at this time is something they wanted to avoid at this time.

"Huh?"

"Something's coming?"

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"At this time?"

"Come on!"

"Oh dear…"

"We better…"

Hagakure closed his eyes and READ a fortune, where he said that the fortune he read states that Class 78 would be SPLIT UP for a while, which Yamada said he doesn't want that to happen, and Kuwata asked if he is serious about his fortune telling, while Ohwada clenched his fists, while fighting his fears, as he felt that as a MAN, he will face any challenges.

Kirigiri asked Ohgami if she is sure about this, which the SHSL Fighter said that this is based on what she sensed, and as Kirigiri is considering in suggesting an evacuation, she opted not to cause a panic and told her classmates to be ready just in case, which the others said that they are.

"Okay."

"Got it."

"I'm ready."

"We won't panic."

"We'll be ready."

"I'm a man! I won't get scared!"

"Naegi?"

"Me too."

Suddenly, a group of giant insects showed up, which are cicadas, and the SHSL Detective stared in shock, as the cicadas, about three of them, are looking for food, and she feared that her classmates might become unwilling nourishments of the giant insects, and she told her classmates to make a run for it, which the others said they are going to.

Thus Class 78 scampered in different directions in order to confuse and divert the giant cicadas so that their pursuers won't travel in a group. The class 78 members unknowingly split up into pairs, consisting of:

\- Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure and Leon Kuwata

\- Celestia Ludenberg and Hifumi Yamada

\- Sakura Ohgami, and Aoi Asahina

\- Mondo Ohwada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru

\- Kyoko Kirigiri and Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa

\- Junko Enoshima

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it became tension-filled, as many of the Danganronpa characters end up splitting into groups due to scampering for safety due to the appearance of more giant insects.

From aphids to cicadas, the insects are hungry, and now they found on in the form of the Danganronpa characters…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter resumes its focus on Class 78, as they are about to find a place to stay and tension mounted as more giant insects showed up, and forces the group to take evasive action…

See you in six weeks (probably by late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	17. Separation Anxiety

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the horror moments continue as more encounters with the giant insects continue to pile up…and more students would wound up splitting from their classmates…

And here more victims will be showcased…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 17: Bunri fuan**_

Ishimaru and Kirigiri led the discussion and suggested that they need to explore the island and find any establishment in order to set camp, find supplies and look for a way to contact the mainland, which the others nodded, all the while Maizono slanted next to Naegi, and while Enoshima noticed the two, feeling a slight hint of jealousy, as she is quite attracted to the SHSL Luckster.

Suddenly, Ohgami slowly stood up and looked around, as her fighter's senses tells her that something is coming and told the others to be ready, which slowly caused some to feel tension as facing another giant insect at this time is something they wanted to avoid at this time.

"Huh?"

"Something's coming?"

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"At this time?"

"Come on!"

"Oh dear…"

"We better…"

Hagakure closed his eyes and READ a fortune, where he said that the fortune he read states that Class 78 would be SPLIT UP for a while, which Yamada said he doesn't want that to happen, and Kuwata asked if he is serious about his fortune telling, while Ohwada clenched his fists, while fighting his fears, as he felt that as a MAN, he will face any challenges.

Kirigiri asked Ohgami if she is sure about this, which the SHSL Fighter said that this is based on what she sensed, and as Kirigiri is considering in suggesting an evacuation, she opted not to cause a panic and told her classmates to be ready just in case, which the others said that they are.

"Okay."

"Got it."

"I'm ready."

"We won't panic."

"We'll be ready."

"I'm a man! I won't get scared!"

"Naegi?"

"Me too."

Suddenly, a group of giant insects showed up, which are cicadas, and the SHSL Detective stared in shock, as the cicadas, about three of them, are looking for food, and she feared that her classmates might become unwilling nourishments of the giant insects, and she told her classmates to make a run for it, which the others said they are going to.

Thus Class 78 scampered in different directions in order to confuse and divert the giant cicadas so that their pursuers won't travel in a group. The class 78 members unknowingly split up into pairs, consisting of:

\- Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure and Leon Kuwata

\- Celestia Ludenberg and Hifumi Yamada

\- Sakura Ohgami, and Aoi Asahina

\- Mondo Ohwada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru

\- Kyoko Kirigiri and Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa

\- Junko Enoshima

As the classmates split up and went to different directions, they have no idea where they should be going, as they only know how to run and find any place that would help them lose their pursuers as the cicadas are now flying and are chasing after their prey, and the humming sounds they made only cause their prey to panic even more, and the scene shows that Asahina is bucking under pressure, though Ohgami assured to her that everything will be okay.

She told her to focus on running and keep a presence of mind so that she would know where and when the giant cicada would land and how she would be prepared against it and come up with a quick counterattack.

"Asahina!"

"…"

"Calm yourself!"

"…"

"Don't let fear control you! Concentrate so you'll know what to do next!"

"O-okay…"

"Good."

"Th-thanks, Sakura-chan…"

As the two girls kept on running, they came to a stop when they encountered a giant mantis, and there Asahina stared in horror and wondered what to do, though Ohgami stayed by her side and tells her not to let fear cripple her and instructed her to be ready for anything, which the SHSL Swimmer just nodded as the giant mantis slowly approaches the two targets.

By then the giant cicada arrived, and accidentally collided with the giant mantis, and this resulted in the two giant insects to start brawling, as the giant mantis decided to take interest in the giant cicada and make it its next meal.

There Ohgami tells Asahina that they should use this chance to make a run for it, which the SHSL Swimmer nodded and said that this is better than standing here watching who would get slaughtered first and see who will win.

"Let's go!"

"You did well, Asahina…"

"…"

"It looks like you can adapt to any situation…"

"Yeah…"

"Let us find our classmates, Asahina."

"Right on, Sakura-chan!"

"…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to Togami and Fukawa, as the two are also running for their lives, and the SHSL Heir felt insulted at himself for running away instead of facing the challenge, as he is raised by his father to make him the superior above everything else, and now he is running from something that he should deem inferior, and on top of that, he is running with Fukawa, which he considered the SHSL Writer an eyesore.

He tells Fukawa to go distract the pursuing cicada, which Fukawa said she couldn't do that as it would mean getting herself killed, which Togami said he doesn't care as long as he survives and escape the island, showing his rather selfish side as part of his upbringing.

This made Fukawa annoyed and tells Togami that he ought to become bug food for the giant cicadas if he were to act like that, sparking a bickering between the two running classmates.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, FOUR EYES!"

"FOUR EYES?!"

"Who else?"

"You brat!"

"Aren't you one yourself?"

"You really are an eyesore!"

"Right back at you!"

Suddenly, a giant cricket appeared and hopped in front of the two teens, and there Fukawa freaked out and Togami told her to shut up, as he observes the giant insect and see what its next move would be, as he intend to anticipate it and decide whether to use Fukawa as a distraction so that he could escape safely or not.

As the giant cricket jumped, it collided with the arriving giant cicada, and there the two insects ended up getting into a fight and there Togami uses the chance to make a run for it, with Fukawa following as she tells him not to leave her alone.

The SHSL Heir told her to just die as she is insignificant to him and his survival, but Fukawa said she wanted to become Togami's fiancé, which made him shiver in fright and told her that he rather die than have her as his future wife, prompting her to smile in a perverted fantasy, saying she wanted to have SEX with him once they escape the island.

Togami screamed in disgust upon hearing this.

"What was that?!"

"I…want to make love to you…"

"I rather die!"

"You're so shy…"

"Get lost and die!"

"Wait for me, my love…"

"Get away from me!"

"Come to me…"

-x-

Elsewhere, Celestia and Yamada are running, though the SHSL Doujin is slowing down due to his body mass, and the SHSL Gambler sighed in annoyance that she is paired with someone who would only slow her down, and she tells him to go somewhere else as she rather be alone than dragging a dead weight, which Yamada said he doesn't want to die.

Celestia told him that is his problem and she wants no part in watching him die and she rather get away from him, which triggered a bickering between the two teens which only hampered their chances of survival and leave them open to ambush.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, Maid-sama!"

"MAID-SAMA?!"

"Who else?"

"You damn brat!"

"Aren't you one yourself?"

"You really are an eyesore!"

"Right back at you!"

Suddenly a giant scorpion appeared and the two teens stopped for a moment as they had to time their moves as one false step would result in their deaths, and there Celestia tells Yamada to sacrifice himself for her, which he terrified him and refused to do so.

"Go on and be the bait."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No way!"

"It's your duty…"

"I don't want to die!"

"But I want you to…"

"I don't want…"

Celestia then went behind Yamada and kicked him on his butt, causing him to careen forward and ended up getting caught by the giant scorpion, who is getting ready to sting him in preparation to dine on its prey, which Celestia mockingly thanked him for his sacrifice much to Yamada's terror and despair.

"Thank you, Yamada-kun…"

"No!"

"For sacrificing yourself on my behalf…"

"You did that on purpose!"

"No one will forget you…but I would…"

"Come back!"

"Goodbye."

"Wwwaahhh!"

As Celestia ran off, Yamada screamed in terror as he is about to be eaten alive, but then a giant tarantula jumped on the giant scorpion, releasing it's prey in the process and the two giant arachnids began to brawl with one another in an effort to turn one into food, and Yamaha ran off to get away from here and find one of his classmates.

Soon he catches up with Celestia and he screamed at her not to leave him behind, which the SHSL gambler whined in dismay and told him to just die already which he refused to accept it and the two teens bicker once more.

"Just get lost and die! "

"Don't leave me, you lolicon!"

"LOLICON?!"

"Who else?"

"You brat!"

"Aren't you one yourself?"

"You really are an eyesore!"

"Right back at you!"

-x-

Elsewhere, Hagakure and Kuwata are faced with a giant termite and the oldest Class 78 member is shivering from fright and wished that someone would save them, and there the SHSL baseball player looked around until noticing that Hagakure is holding the crystal ball and an idea came to his head, and grabbed the glass sphere and saw two more giant termites coming around and he thought fast.

Hagakure became alarmed as he guessed what Kuwata is doing and begged him not to but Kuwata said that this is the only way to escape their pursuers even though Hagakure said that his crystal ball is worth over a million Yen.

"Don't!"

"Huh?"

"Not my crystal ball!"

"Why not?"

"It costs a million Yen!"

"Is money more important than your life?"

"Yes!"

"You Afro-haired idiot…"

By then Ishimaru and Ohwada arrived, having heard the bickering and they urged Kuwata to throw the crystal ball and hit the termites, saying they only get one chance in mounting an escape and to save their lives in the process.

"Throw the ball!"

"Do it!"

"You got one shot at it!"

"Don't miss!"

"This is your only chance!"

"Come on, Kuwata-kun!"

"Be a man!"

"Hurry!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it became tension-filled, as many of the Danganronpa characters end up splitting into groups due to scampering for safety due to the appearance of more giant insects.

From aphids to cicadas, the insects are hungry, and now they found on in the form of the Danganronpa characters…

A close call as Yamada almost died, no thanks to Celestia…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter resumes its focus on Class 78, as they are about to find a place to stay and tension mounted as more giant insects showed up, and forces the group to take evasive action…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	18. Intertwine

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the horror moments continue as more encounters with the giant insects continue to pile up…and more students would wound up splitting from their classmates…while others meet up with other kidnapped victims…

And here more of the victims will be showcased…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 18: Karamiau**_

Elsewhere, Hagakure and Kuwata are faced with a giant termite and the oldest Class 78 member is shivering from fright and wished that someone would save them, and there the SHSL baseball player looked around until noticing that Hagakure is holding the crystal ball and an idea came to his head, and grabbed the glass sphere and saw two more giant termites coming around and he thought fast.

Hagakure became alarmed as he guessed what Kuwata is doing and begged him not to but Kuwata said that this is the only way to escape their pursuers even though Hagakure said that his crystal ball is worth over a million Yen.

"Don't!"

"Huh?"

"Not my crystal ball!"

"Why not?"

"It costs a million Yen!"

"Is money more important than your life?"

"Yes!"

"You Afro-haired idiot…"

By then Ishimaru and Ohwada arrived, having heard the bickering and they urged Kuwata to throw the crystal ball and hit the termites, saying they only get one chance in mounting an escape and to save their lives in the process.

"Throw the ball!"

"Do it!"

"You got one shot at it!"

"Don't miss!"

"This is your only chance!"

"Come on, Kuwata-kun!"

"Be a man!"

"Hurry!"

Despite Hagakure's pleas, Kuwata threw the crystal ball and struck the termite, it's shards turned into shrapnel and struck the other giant termites' eyes, disorienting them and there Kuwata dragged a sobbing Hagakure as they joined Ishimaru and Ohwada, and the four of them began running as they uses the chance to get away.

Kuwata asked Ishimaru where the others are, which he said he lost them due to panic and trying to get away from the giant insects, and there Ishimaru said that they should stick together so that they can protect each other and find their classmates, which Ohwada and Kuwata agreed.

"I say we should stay together and help each other out! Kuwata-kun…Ohwada-kun…are you in agreement to this?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Fine with me."

"Then we must not waste time! We need to find a place to stay! And then figure out a way to find our classmates!"

"Of course!"

"Yeah…"

"Hagakure-kun! What about you?"

"S-sure…anything you say…"

"Then it's settled!"

As the four classmates ran, they looked around to make sure that they won't come across another group of giant insects as they cannot afford to get caught now that they are weaponless at the moment, and now they need to find a way to arm themselves and to locate their classmates who got separated due to the sudden emergence of various giant insects.

Suddenly two persons came in their way and thus they came across Kuwata's group. It was Inspector Ishimaru and Yukimaru, and there Kiyotaka hugged his dad as the father and son are reunited while Ohwada hugged Yukimaru, but expressed worry as to how his second-in-command of the Crazy Diamond Gang ended up here.

Kiyotaka and Ohwada were shocked when told by the inspector about how he and other kidnapped victims ended up here and encountered several giant insects in this island, and now he has a reason to believe that everything was planned out from the start.

"…and that's what I suspect so far…"

"Seriously, dad?"

"No damn way…!"

"I'm afraid that's all I can think of…"

"Why would…?"

"Damn…this is too friggin's much…!"

"All of you…come with me. We best better stick together to increase our chance of surviving."

"Sure!"

"I'm in!"

There the inspector motions the three teens to follow him as they will look for a place to stay and get weapons to arm themselves before attempting to search for the other victims, which the three teens agreed to the inspector's suggestion.

"Yes, dad!"

"Got it!"

"No problem!"

"Then we should go."

"Right!"

"I'm ready!"

"Ha-ha…"

"Good."

-x-

Elsewhere within the island, Satomi Aoba and Ayaka Hanemura are running as fast as they could after managing to outrun their pursuers and yet they are quite alone having been separated from the other kidnapped victims and now the two idol members wondered what to do as they need to find a place to hide and find a way to get help and escape the island.

They wondered how they ended up here in the first place and suspected that the ones who brought them and the others kidnapped victims here might be haters of their idol group though they felt that this can't be given that even Inspector Ishimaru is among the victims brought here.

Ayaka brought that subject up, as Satomi believed that a rival idol group may have set this up, but was eventually told that this is not the case given that even a biker gang member is among the ones brought in to this island.

"I guess you're right…"

"I told you so, Satomi…"

"Oh, fine!"

"Right now we need to find a place to stay…"

"And where would we find one?"

"Don't know…"

"Geez…"

"Huh?"

The two girls then came across another pair of escapees, and to their surprise it was Maizono, and with her is Naegi. Maizono is equally surprised and the three idol members hugged in an emotional moment and they expressed shock that they ended up here in this island and that they encountered several giant insects.

"Huh? Someone brought you here as well?"

"You too, Sayaka?"

"No way!"

"So someone did the same to you two?"

"Looks like it."

"We don't know how. We were knocked out and we only woke up when we arrived in this blasted island…"

"At least you two are safe…"

"Same for you…"

"Glad you're okay, Sayaka…"

Satomi then noticed Naegi and finds himself too ordinary and questioned him if he TOUCHED Maizono, which the SHSL Luckster deny it though she expressed doubts, but Ayaka played the peacemaker and said she sees that Naegi is HARMLESS, which Satomi is surprised and said Naegi could be an opportunist who plan on taking Maizono's VIRGINITY and then brag to everyone.

Ayaka disagree and assured that Naegi is not a SEX MANIAC, which the Luckster sweat-dropped as the two idols argue over him in regards to his relation with Maizono.

"Come on, Satomi…"

"Geez, Ayaka..you're too trusting…"

"I'm sure that boy didn't…"

"I'm sure he is planning to seduce our friend…"

"I don't think…"

"We need to keep an eye on him…"

"Calm down, Satomi.."

"But, Ayaka…"

Maizono then broke up the argument and asked who else is with them, and upon mentioning the names, Naegi became alarmed when Komaru is mentioned and the three girls saw his reaction and after some discussion they slowly realized that someone sent them here on this island on purpose and intend to have them killed stealthily.

Naegi is starting to buck in to pressure until Maizono managed to calm him down, promising that they will help him find Komaru and that for now they need to find a place to stay for the night and to procure weapons for self-defense.

"Naegi-kun…"

"I…I…"

"Relax…"

"But…"

"We'll find your sister. I promise."

"…"

"Easy, Naegi-kun…"

"O-okay…"

Satomi and Ayaka blinked their eyes seeing Maizono hugging Naegi, and suspected that there is something going on between the two which Satomi seemed to disapprove while Ayaka appeared to be in favor, finding them a good match.

Satomi stared in surprise and asked if Ayaka is serious, which the latter nodded, saying that the two appeared to trust one another and that Naegi is genuinely stressed about his younger sister being alone in this island.

"Come on, Satomi…that boy appeared to be decent…"

"Geez, Ayaka..can't you see that boy is…"

"I'm sure that boy didn't…"

"I'm sure he is planning to seduce our friend…look…he's too close to her…!"

"I don't think…"

"We need to keep an eye on him…make sure he won't go as far as peeking at her panties…"

"Calm down, Satomi.."

"But, Ayaka…"

Suddenly, a giant mantis appeared and is drooling in hunger, seeing four targets in sight and is ready to feast up, which the three girls looked terrified but Naegi thought of something and asked Satomi and Ayaka if they have a bottle of perfume with them, which Ayaka showed it and asked what he has in mind, and she stared in disbelief when told about it.

"Eh?"

"Yeah…that."

"You can't…!"

"This is the only way."

"You might get…"

"I'll be fine."

"For real?"

"Yes."

Maizono became worried about this but Naegi promised that he will catch up once he manages to subdue the giant mantis, and told the three girls to make a run for it as he prepared to confront the giant mantis, as Satomi and Ayaka pulls a worried Maizono with them as Naegi is beginning to face the opponent as the two girls tried to calm their now-hysterical friend down.

"Come on, Sayaka…"

"Let's go…"

"But…Naegi-kun…"

"He said he'll catch up…so we'll trust him on that."

"Don't worry…he knows what he is doing…"

"But…but…"

"Hurry…"

"Come on…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it became tension-filled, as many of the Danganronpa characters end up splitting into groups due to scampering for safety due to the appearance of more giant insects.

Some of the side characters meet up with the main characters, as the Ishimaru father and son are reunited and are now heading to a place to get some rest and make weapons…

Maizono reunited with her fellow idols and now they are confronted by a giant mantis…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will reveal what Naegi has in mind on what to do with the giant mantis…

Other Danganronpa characters meet up with the main characters…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably by late May June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	19. Intertwining Moments

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the horror moments continue as more encounters with the giant insects continue to pile up…and more students would wound up splitting from their classmates…while others meet up with other kidnapped victims…

And here more of the victims will be showcased…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 19: Karamiau shunkan**_

Suddenly, a giant mantis appeared and is drooling in hunger, seeing four targets in sight and is ready to feast up, which the three girls looked terrified but Naegi thought of something and asked Satomi and Ayaka if they have a bottle of perfume with them, which Ayaka showed it and asked what he has in mind, and she stared in disbelief when told about it.

"Eh?"

"Yeah…that."

"You can't…!"

"This is the only way."

"You might get…"

"I'll be fine."

"For real?"

"Yes."

Maizono became worried about this but Naegi promised that he will catch up once he manages to subdue the giant mantis, and told the three girls to make a run for it as he prepared to confront the giant mantis, as Satomi and Ayaka pulls a worried Maizono with them as Naegi is beginning to face the opponent as the two girls tried to calm their now-hysterical friend down.

"Come on, Sayaka…"

"Let's go…"

"But…Naegi-kun…"

"He said he'll catch up…so we'll trust him on that."

"Don't worry…he knows what he is doing…"

"But…but…"

"Hurry…"

"Come on…"

Seeing that Maizono is unwilling to cooperate, the two idols carried their friend on their arms and proceeded to walk away, and the SHSL Idol became more hysterical as she demanded that they wait for Naegi, but the two girls said that Naegi wants them to go ahead and that he will follow them soon, stating that this is what he told the girls about.

The trio idols saw Naegi waiting for the giant mantis to come closer, and both Ayaka and Satomi wondered if Naegi knows what he is doing or if he is committing suicide, which the latter thinks he is, but the former said Naegi doesn't appear to be intending to get himself killed.

"But, Satomi…I don't think…"

"Looks to me he is…as if he wants to get himself eaten…"

"Satomi!"

"What?"

"He's trying to save us!"

"I know."

"Let's hope he escape as well…"

"You wish…"

As the trio idols ran off, Naegi waited for the right timing, and as the giant mantis is close enough, its head went lower to get a bite on its prey, the SHSL Luckster sprayed the perfume straight onto the mantis' eyes, then places the lighter near and flicked the switch, producing flames and made an improvised flamethrower, and the flames struck the mantis' eyes, which temporarily blinded the giant insect and began to thrash around in pain.

Naegi then takes the opportunity to ran off, and he is safe, where he ran towards a direction he believed where the three idols went, and in a minute he finds Maizono, Ayaka and Satomi waiting for him, and the SHSL Idol ran and hugged Naegi, relieved to see that he is safe.

Both Ayaka and Satomi stared wide-eyed, seeing their friend hugging Naegi so tight, and both wondered if Maizono and Naegi are lovers or not, though Ayaka is in favor while Satomi is not, feeling that Naegi is probably just using her to exploit his MANLINESS.

"Oh wow…so romantic…"

"Ayaka!"

"What?"

"I don't trust that boy!"

"Come on, now. That boy saved our lives and kept Sayaka safe."

"I'm betting he has an ulterior motive…"

"Now, now…don't be like that, Satomi."

"Grr…"

Naegi apologized to Maizono if he made her worry, but he assured to her that he is okay and tells her that they need to find a place to stay for the time being while formulating a way to find their classmates and figure out how to get help.

"Maizono-san…"

"I'm glad you're safe, Naegi-kun…"

"I'm okay now. Sorry if I…"

"Please…don't die on me…"

"I won't. but still…we need to find a place to stay for the night."

"Uh…yeah…just let me hug you…"

"Um…"

"…"

Their conversation is interrupted when Satomi confronted Naegi, asking him what is his intentions, noticing that Maizono is so close to him, and began accusing him of SEDUCING the SHSL Idol, but Naegi blushed and said he isn't, admitting that he and Maizono are really close, and assured to Satomi that he has no perverted intention towards Maizono.

However, Satomi is not convinced and warned him that if he planned to go far as RAPING Maizono, she will CASTRATE him right off the bat, which Naegi sweat-dropped, and Ayaka urged her friend to calm down, saying that if Naegi is close to Maizono, and if Maizono feels the same, then there's all to it, and Satomi tells Ayaka that she is too trusting, reiterating that Naegi is too plain to be close to Maizono, triggering a bickering between the two idols.

"Geez, Ayaka!"

"What?"

"Can't you see?"

"Huh?"

"That boy's too plain! Ordinary!"

"So?"

"I'm betting he plans on taking our friend's VIRGINITY and all…"

"Don't be like, that Satomi…"

Naegi and Maizono sweat-dropped at the scene and yet she is glad that her friends are okay, and the SHSL Idol glanced at Naegi before she held his cheeks and kissed him on the lips, in such a tender way, and both Satomi and Ayaka saw it, and both girls blushed deeply while shocked, as they discovered that their friend appeared to be in a relationship with a plain-looking boy.

Satomi grabbed Naegi by his collar and shook him uncontrollably and demanded to know if he SEDUCED her into going out with him, and though he tried to answer back, he had difficulty due to being shook in a rather violent way.

"YOU HENTAI!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR FRIEND?!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"I SWEAR! IF YOU REALLY PLAN ON RAPING HER…!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"BELIEVE ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to another part of the island, where Yui Sumidare and Komaru Naegi are running, as they are focused on staying alive and to find a place to stay, regroup and figure out a way to get help. They got separated from the other kidnapped victims and now they are on their own, and right now they needed to find a way to survive the day, as in a matter of hours it will be nightfall.

Yui noticed that Komaru is starting to buck under pressure and she began to calm her down, promising that they will find a way out of this and to find the other kidnapped victims, so that they can work together and escape the island.

"Komaru-chan…relax…"

"…"

"Calm down…"

"I…I…"

"We'll pull through."

"R-really?"

"You have my word."

"O-okay…"

As Komaru began to calm down, Yui uses her skills as a detective to observe the area around them, and hoped that they do not encounter another giant insect, as she knew that every moment counts, and now they can't afford to get caught and eaten alive, and their survival depends on whether they would survive the day and night.

As they kept on running, they came across a group of giant scorpions, about four of them, and they pinned down about eight human victims, all of them female teenagers, who turn out to be Junko Enoshima's fellow fashion models, and they can be heard screaming in terror as they are pinned to the ground by the giant scorpions' pincers.

"EEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE US!"

"EEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE US!"

Yui was forced to watch as she had to see what kind of threat they are about to encounter, and there she and Komaru saw the giant scorpions using their tails to inject poison onto their prey, and because of the scorpions' giant sizes, the poison was GIGANTIC as well, as in a matter of 120 seconds, the models were slowly dying from the poisons' effects.

Then the scorpions began dining on their food, and Yui had to cover Komaru's mouth as she is about to scream in terror, and there the female detective told her fellow kidnap victim to calm down and not make a noise, or the giant scorpions will notice them and soon she and Komaru will become next on the scorpions' menu.

"Komaru-chan…"

"…"

"Don't scream…"

"…"

"Or you'll attract those things and they will come for us…"

"…"

"Relax…calm down…"

"…"

By then, a hand touched Yui, and she became a bit apprehensive as she believed that a giant insect has caught her, but to her surprise, the one that touched her is not a giant insect, but a fellow human, and to her relief, it was Kyoko Kirigiri, and both girls were relieved to find out that they meet each other in good and safe conditions.

"Kyoko!"

"Onee-sama!"

"It really is you!"

"I'm glad to see you!"

"Same here!"

"Are you okay?"

"What about you?"

"I'm fine!"

With Kirigiri is Chihiro Fujiaki, and there the four teens are together, and Fujisaki suggested that they get going at once before the giant scorpions notice them, and Kirigiri agreed as she invites Yui and Komaru to join her as they are going to find a place to spend the night, regroup, find weapons and figure out a way to get help and escape the island.

Yui nodded and there she introduced Komaru to Kirigiri, and the SHSL Detective stared in surprise upon learning of Komaru's surname, and discovered that Komaru is Makoto's younger sister, and there she tells Komaru to stick close with them as she tells her that Makoto is also in this island, and the younger Naegi sibling asked if this is true.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Onii-chan is here?"

"Yes. he's with our fellow classmates though we got separated."

"…"

"But do not worry. he is safe."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

Komaru is in disbelief when told that her elder brother is here, and she nodded, saying that she wants to see her brother, and the four teens began to leave the scene as they make sure that none of the giant scorpions notice them, as the giant arachnids are busy in feasting on the now-dead prey.

However, a pair of giant mantises appeared as they picked up the scent of the four teens, but this also startled the giant scorpions, which triggered a brawl between the giant insects, and there Yui is relieved that the mantises has unintentionally provided a distraction to keep the scorpions busy, which Kirigiri replied that she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Whoa…"

"Monster bug wars, Kyoko."

"…"

"Thank goodness for the distraction."

"Right. Okay, Kyoko…"

"Huh?"

"Let's use this chance and scram."

"Right."

The four teens then made a run for it as the two groups of giant insects brawled among themselves and failed to notice that their prey are getting away.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it became tension-filled, as many of the Danganronpa characters end up splitting into groups due to scampering for safety due to the appearance of more giant insects.

So far Naegi and Maizono were able to meet up with two of Maizono's fellow idols, though the idols are in disbelief that Maizono is in a relationship with the Luckster…

Kirigiri is reunited with Yui, and there Komaru is tagging long as she learned that her elder brother is here as well, and Fujisaki is here along for the ride…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Enoshima takes the spotlight as she meets up with one of the kidnapped victims…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably by late May July or early August)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	20. More Intertwining Moments

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the horror moments continue as more encounters with the giant insects continue to pile up…and more students would wound up splitting from their classmates…while others meet up with other kidnapped victims…

And now some of the students would get to meet up with others, forming a group while figuring out a way to survive the upcoming night…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 20: Yori ōku no karamiau shunkan**_

As the situation within the island became somewhat tense due to the various group of giant insects brawling against each other, Kyoko Kirigiri and Chihiro Fujisaki led the group towards any place that would shield them from further ambushes, and tagging along are Yui Sumidare and Komaru Naegi, and the four teens are running for their lives and are looking at every direction to make sure that they do not blindly go to any area that might lead them to any giant insects in their midst.

Kirigiri told her comrades to stick close to her and not look back while instructing them to be alert for anything so that they can react in case they encounter a giant insect that suddenly pops out of the blue should that scenario arises.

"Stick close to me and keep your eyes open."

"Right."

"Got it."

"Y-yeah…"

"We need to find a safe place to spend the night. We need to rest and produce rations. We need food to keep our energies up."

"Right."

"No problem."

"…"

The four teens kept on running as they traverse the forest and after some time they came across a cottage which appeared to be unmanned and there the SHSL Detective told her comrades to be ready in case someone there might be hostile, which they nodded.

"We found one."

"Kyoko…we need to make sure that if someone is there…he/she better not be hostile…"

"Sumidare is right, Kirigiri…"

"Um…is onii-chan really here in this island…?"

"Point taken. Onee-sama…look after Fujisaki and Komaru. /you two, stay close to her. I'll go take a look."

"Okay, Kyoko."

"Be careful, Kirigiri-san…"

"I want to go home…"

Carefully opening the door, Kirigiri sneaked inside and looked around to see if there is someone inside, and after a minute she concluded that no one is here and told the others that they can come in, and the four teens settled inside and locked the door, and they noted that there are rations here which are still fresh and consumable.

As Komaru sat on a chair getting a breath, Fujisaki checked a cabinet and saw some rifles and several boxes of bullets and told Kirigiri about it, and both Kirigiri and Sumidare checked them, and the older teen asked Kirigiri if she ever held a gun before, which the latter said she hasn't.

She said her grandfather told her not to since she is a detective and all, and there Sumidare tells her that she is going to have a crash course in using a rifle as a means of self-defense.

"Okay, Kyoko…you're going to have a lecture…"

"You're teaching me to use a gun…?"

"Yup."

"…"

"We need to survive in this forest…and we're the only ones capable to do that while protecting the other two."

"Point taken."

"Once we got the hang of it…well…"

"I see…"

Fujisaki and Komaru sweat-dropped as Sumidare tells them that they too will be taught on using weapons as they need something to protect themselves since they are facing giant insects, and the two teens just nodded, seeing that they don't have any choice on the matter.

"Um…right…"

"Eh? I'm going to use a gun…?"

"Guess it can't be helped…"

"But…but…"

"It's okay…we're up against giant insects, Komaru…so it's okay."

"R-really…?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shows that Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ohgami are also on the run as they narrowly escaped from an attempted ambush by a pair of crickets, only for a giant mantis to appear and went after the locusts, triggering a brawl which the two classmates uses the chance to make a quick getaway and managed to get this far, stopping only to rest and regain some stamina.

Asahina wondered why this is happening to them and who brought them here in the first place who would do something this horrible, as she is sure that she has no enemies and asked Ohgami if she knows someone who would go this far.

Ohgami said she doesn't have any enemies and believe that their case is a random one but assured to her that they will find a way out of this strange island and bring Class 78 with them.

"You shouldn't be disheartened, Asahina."

"Eh…?"

"We will survive."

"R-really…?"

"Yes."

"Um…"

"Believe in me."

"O-okay…"

Suddenly two individuals happened to stumble by, and saw the two Hope's Peak students and Ohgami stared wide-eyed at seeing who they are as she recognized one of them. The two individuals turn out to be Aloysius Pennyworth and Kenichiro, and there the two martial artists are reunited as they hugged each other as they are relieved to see one another.

There the four talked and are equally surprised that they were coincidentally sent here by secret and are now stuck in this island inhabited by giant insects, and that someone intentionally ensure that none of them would have the means to escape the island.

"It appeared that this may or may not be a coincidence, Sakura."

"Really, Kenichiro?"

"Looks like it. For some reason we both got abducted and sent here on this island."

"You may have a point."

"For now we need to find a place to stay and survive the night. We need to rest and get some food. The rest of our classmates need help."

"I see…by the way…"

"Yes, Kenichiro?"

"You see…"

Soon Aoi is shocked when told that Yuta is also in this island and that he got separated from the other kidnapped victims and this caused the SHSL Swimmer to berate Kenichiro and Aloysius for abandoning Yuta, which the latter two apologize, seeing how distressed Aoi is.

However, Ohgami calmed her classmate down and assured that Yuta will be fine and nothing bad will happen to her, which Aoi is still distressed yet she was talked into calming down saying that things have a reason and believed that Yuta will be safe.

"Calm down, Asahina."

"But…but…"

"You're younger brother will be okay."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes."

"But…but he's alone…he…he…"

"He'll be fine. By tomorrow we will find him."

"Sakura-chan…"

Aloysius said the same thing and promised that Yuta will be okay and suggested that they find a place to stay as it is almost nightfall which Kenichiro agreed, and he tells Ohgami that they need to get going before they encounter more complications that might lead to even bigger problems.

Ohgami nodded and the four individuals began to walk and looked around and see if they find something that may lead them to a temporary resting place in order to recover their stamina and plan things out on finding their fellow survivors.

Soon their trip led them to a cottage and Aloysius went to knock on the door and asked if they can come in, in which the person who answered turns out to be Sumidare, and she is relieved to see that he and Kenichiro are okay and she welcome them in, and in turn Kirigiri and Fujisaki are equally relieved to see Aoi and Ohgami are okay, and the four classmates asked how they are doing.

"Kirigiri-chan! Fujisaki-chan!"

"Asahina and Ohgami!"

"I see that you managed to find others…"

"Yes, and by coincidence we found you."

"It's good to see that you are okay. Come on in."

"Thanks."

"We need to rest and come up with a plan."

"Right."

It is now shown that the group increased in numbers as they are shown to be discussing plans on what to do next once morning arrives. This group now consists of the following persons, which are:

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Yui Sumidare

\- Komaru Naegi

\- Aloysius Pennyworth

\- Kenichiro

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts elsewhere within the island, where Yuta Asahina is running for his life after encountering a giant grasshopper and narrowly evaded it but now he is being pursued and right now he is running non-stop for several minutes and is starting to lose some stamina and needed to rest, and soon a giant moth appeared and is eyeing Yuta as its next meal.

The 13-year old boy twitched his eyes as he felt that this could be his end and mentally said goodbye to Aoi as he felt he will not see his family again now that he is apparently cornered since the giant grasshopper is pursuing him.

"G-goodbye, onee-chan…"

By then someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him towards a thick bush and spoke to the younger boy, which the person turn out to be Enoshima herself as she tells him to stay still and stay hidden, saying that the two giant insects are about to cross paths and it is going to be quite an intense situation which requires that they stay out of plain sight.

"Easy, kid."

"Eh…?"

"You want to live?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Then stay hidden."

"Um…"

"A brawl is about to take place."

"Really…?"

By then the giant grasshopper arrived and saw the giant moth, and salivating from hunger, it went for the giant moth and the two giant insects began brawling in an effort to gain the advantage and there Enoshima tells Yuta that they will use this chance to get away and find a safe place to hide for the night as the sun is starting to set.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here."

"Seriously?"

"Want to stay here and become bug food?"

"No way!"

"Then follow me."

"I won't argue on that…!"

Enoshima led Yuta away from the brawl as the two teens are running for their lives as they anticipate that more giant insects might show up and cause more problems and impede their chances of surviving and this takes precedence.

Yuta thanked Enoshima for the help, but she tells him they are not out of the woods yet, and said that once they find a place to stay for the night, then he can properly thank her, and the younger boy nodded, saying that at least he found a companion to spend some time with rather than spending the night alone, which Enoshima said that the feeling is mutual.

"Yeah, I guess having a companion is better than spending the night alone!"

"The feeling's the same!"

"So, how old are you?"

"Thirteen!"

"A middle schooler?"

"Yeah…"

"Guess it's fine. A fashion diva doesn't have to be picky in finding a boyfriend…"

"Fashion diva…? Wait…aren't you Enoshima…?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it became tension-filled, as many of the Danganronpa characters end up splitting into groups due to scampering for safety due to the appearance of more giant insects.

So far Kirigiri is reunited with Yui, and there Komaru is tagging long as she learned that her elder brother is here as well, and Fujisaki is here along for the ride…and this time their group increased in numbers as Asahina and Ohgami found them along with Aloysius and Kenichiro, as they found a place to stay for the night…

Still Aoi is worried about Yuta upon finding out that he too is on this island and alone, but the others assured that he will be fine and will commence the search tomorrow…

Speaking of Yuta…he managed to find a companion in the form of Enoshima, which he is glad to have someone to help him, as she narrowly saved him and now the two teens are on the run…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Enoshima takes the spotlight as she and Yuta gets to spend the night with him…and that's where the younger boy would get to…EXPERIENCE his FIRST EXPERIENCE with the SHSL Fashion Diva…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably by mid-August or early September)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	21. Awkward Hiding Position

**Danganronpa: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, Enoshima and Yuta becomes the focus of this story…as they try to escape the pursuing giant insects…will they be able to outrun them?

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 21: Gikochinai kakure ichi**_

Meanwhile, the scene shifts elsewhere within the island, where Yuta Asahina is running for his life after encountering a giant grasshopper and narrowly evaded it but now he is being pursued and right now he is running non-stop for several minutes and is starting to lose some stamina and needed to rest, and soon a giant moth appeared and is eyeing Yuta as its next meal.

The 13-year old boy twitched his eyes as he felt that this could be his end and mentally said goodbye to Aoi as he felt he will not see his family again now that he is apparently cornered since the giant grasshopper is pursuing him.

"_G-goodbye, onee-chan…_"

By then someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him towards a thick bush and spoke to the younger boy, which the person turn out to be Enoshima herself as she tells him to stay still and stay hidden, saying that the two giant insects are about to cross paths and it is going to be quite an intense situation which requires that they stay out of plain sight.

"Easy, kid."

"Eh…?"

"You want to live?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Then stay hidden."

"Um…"

"A brawl is about to take place."

"Really…?"

By then the giant grasshopper arrived and saw the giant moth, and salivating from hunger, it went for the giant moth and the two giant insects began brawling in an effort to gain the advantage and there Enoshima tells Yuta that they will use this chance to get away and find a safe place to hide for the night as the sun is starting to set.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here."

"Seriously?"

"Want to stay here and become bug food?"

"No way!"

"Then follow me."

"I won't argue on that…!"

Enoshima led Yuta away from the brawl as the two teens are running for their lives as they anticipate that more giant insects might show up and cause more problems and impede their chances of surviving and this takes precedence.

Yuta thanked Enoshima for the help, but she tells him they are not out of the woods yet, and said that once they find a place to stay for the night, then he can properly thank her, and the younger boy nodded, saying that at least he found a companion to spend some time with rather than spending the night alone, which Enoshima said that the feeling is mutual.

"Yeah, I guess having a companion is better than spending the night alone!"

"The feeling's the same!"

"So, how old are you?"

"Thirteen!"

"A middle schooler?"

"Yeah…"

"Guess it's fine. A fashion diva doesn't have to be picky in finding a boyfriend…"

"Fashion diva…? Wait…aren't you Enoshima…?"

Yuta was amazed to find out that the girl he is with is none other than Junko Enoshima, and as the two teens kept on running, they came across a scene where a giant mantis is lurking by, and Enoshima grabbed Yuta and hid inside a thick bush, where she lay on the ground with Yuta on top, and both hugged as she tells him to stay silent for now.

Yuta blushed as he got to get close to Enoshima, as well as this was the first time he hugged a girl besides his elder sister Aoi, but then he could feel her breasts pressing his chest, whilst their hips are close, her legs spread and this caused his crotch to press hers, and this made Yuta feel more embarrassed.

Suddenly, a bad timing occur, as his penis began to harden and with his shorts made semi-soft fabric, as well as his brief being made of soft fabric, it made a rather STRAIGHT TENT and pressed the crotch area of her panties.

Enoshima felt it and Yuta blushed deeper, apologizing for it and said it wasn't on purpose, though blushing, she said it's okay and told him to stay still as they need to wait for the giant locust to leave, otherwise they might get caught and get eaten alive.

"Really…I…"

"Quiet."

"…"

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

As both stay still, Yuta was starting to feel arousal for the first time, as his penis was hard and pressing Enoshima's crotch, and as the seconds passed, Yuta was staring at her, attracted by her cuteness and charm, and when Enoshima stared at him, she finds him quite…cute, due to him being younger than her since he is only thirteen.

Both continued to stare at one another, as a way to calm themselves down, and without realizing it, both slowly kissed on the lips, and since this was Yuta's first, all he did was moved his lips, and Enoshima began to move hers, and there the younger boy followed her lead as they kissed, which seemed to help in calming them down due to the tense atmosphere they are in.

Both slowly moaned through the kiss as they find it…calming, yet exciting.

"Mmm… "

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As the kiss continued, both seemed to lose track of time, and seemingly forget that the giant locust is still out there, but as the two teens continue kissing, something set them off. Yuta's penis throbbed and this caused his 13-year old body to react, as he instinctively began to push his hips forward and his bulging crotch began to rub hers.

Enoshima felt it but her mind appeared to be pre-occupied as the kiss somewhat intoxicated her, and in the heat of the moment, her hands moved downward and started to undo the button of his shorts, then his zipper before pushing them down towards his knees, where you can see that it partially freed his organ from some restraint, but also caused it to give his organ space due to the fabric of his loose brief.

Yuta's body somewhat fogged his mind as it dictated his thoughts and there Yuta began to rub and press his crotch against Enoshima's where you can see that her skirt was lifted and her panties exposed, and there you can see the tip of the STRAIGHT TENT of his brief pressing her CENTER.

That, along with the kiss, kept the two busy and they slowly moaned through the kiss as pleasure steadily surged.

"Mmm… "

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Yuta was steadily lost in thoughts as his body continue to dictate his actions, as while kissing Enoshima, his hips continue to move and his crotch kept on rubbing Enoshima's and the SHSL Fashion Diva is also getting roped in, as she raised her hips and this allowed Yuta to press his crotch against hers. Almost to the point of getting penetrated.

This aroused the younger boy as he further pressed and rubbed his crotch against hers, as if trying to penetrate her, and Enoshima's body seemed to relish at the feeling as her hips rises and Yuta pressed his crotch further, his penis throbbed harder, as soon he pressed it further forward, causing the two teens to moan again through the kiss.

Yuta became more and more aroused, and he has no idea why as this was the first time he felt it, though Enoshima seemed to know, but her mind slipped as she lets Yuta have his way with her, and after kissing, both stopped as they try to catch their breaths, and stared at each other as he tried to apologize to her for what he just did.

"S-sorry…"

"…"

"I…I…"

"…"

"P-please…"

"…"

"I wasn't..."

"…"

Attraction formed and both stared at one another, until common sense returned and both teens blushed upon realizing what they just did, yet they couldn't bring themselves to shriek out due to the fact that the giant locust is out there.

Yuta was embarrassed and apologized, saying that he didn't know what hit him, though Enoshima said it's okay, and tells him to stay still as they need to keep quiet, which the younger boy nodded, but then his penis throbbed and he is at risk of losing control again, and slightly shook his head to keep himself from giving in to desire.

Enoshima raised an eyebrow as she became curious about the younger boy. Though quite shorter than her and can tell he is only 13 years old, she could discern that he is innocent and did not do this on purpose and decided to wait for now and try to stay calm, and told him to relax as they are not yet out of danger.

"Easy."

"…"

"Relax."

"…"

"We're not out of the woods yet."

"O-okay…"

"Now stay still…"

"O-okay…"

Enoshima slightly peered through the thick bush and saw the giant locust still lurking around looking for a prey to eat, and this did not sit well and told Yuta that they need to stay still for a while, but the 13-year old boy was blushing as he felt his organ getting stronger, and wanting to avoid getting further into an awkward moment and apologize again while introducing himself.

The SHSL Fashion Diva raised an eyebrow when hearing his surname and asked if he is related to Aoi, which he nodded, and thus she realized that he is Aoi's younger brother. Mentally sighing, Enoshima formally introduces herself and the two slowly got familiar with one another.

"Junko Enoshima."

"Yuta Asahina."

"I'm 16."

"I'm 13 years old."

"Please to meet you."

"S-same here…"

"So then…"

"Huh?"

Enoshima glanced at Yuta, seeing that he is really a middle school boy due this younger appearance as well as having a semblance to Aoi due to him being quite tan-skinned, and there she asked him if he is involved in sports like Aoi.

Yuta nodded and said that at his middle school he is in the track and field team but excels at swimming, which Enoshima raised an eyebrow, seeing that he and Aoi are indeed siblings, they seem to be alike in some areas, like sports.

Then she jokingly asked what it was like getting his FIRST KISS from her, causing Yuta to blush and apologize, saying that he wasn't thinking straight and wanted to let her know that he is not perverted and has no intention of taking advantage of her.

She giggled a bit and jokingly said that he already have, which she raised her hips upward and pressed his crotch, arousing the younger boy and he reacted in bodily instinct, as he pressed his crotch against hers, feeling his penis throbbing harder.

Yuta blushed upon realizing what he just did, but Enoshima kissed him and tells him to calm down and relax, which he nodded meekly and said that he didn't mean to do THAT to her, but she kissed him again and said its okay.

Yuta blushed further as she kissed him again, and as he got roped in, their bodies moved as his hips moved forward and his crotch pressing and rubbing hers, and this aroused the two teens, causing them to moan through the kiss.

"Mmm… "

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Suddenly screeching sounds can be heard and the two teens stopped their actions as Enoshima peered through the bushes and saw the giant locust is being attacked by a giant scorpion, in which the two gigantic creatures are planning to consume one another.

Seeing that this is their chance, Enoshima tells Yuta that they are getting out of here.

"Okay, Yuta."

"Huh?"

"Playtime is over. We're getting out of here."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"We found a chance."

"O-okay…"

"Good."

Nodding, Yuta gets up and struggled to put his shorts back up as it was impeded by the STRAIGHT TENT on his brief, and Enoshima smirked and tells him (in jest) that once they find a hiding place he will show her his penis, which the younger boy blushed and asked if she is serious.

Enoshima gave a CUTE SMILE, and the two teens arranged themselves and ran off, leaving the two massive creatures to kill each other out.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the two teens are trying to hide their presence from a pursuing giant insect…only for them to do a MAKE OUT session to calm themselves down…thankfully another insect showed up to provide distraction and allow Enoshima and Yuta to make an escape…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Enoshima takes the spotlight as she and Yuta gets to spend the night with him…and that's where the younger boy would get to…EXPERIENCE his FIRST EXPERIENCE with the SHSL Fashion Diva…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably by mid-September or early October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
